The Legend of Three
by The Throne of Legends
Summary: The hundred years war was a chaotic time with many rising and falling just as fast, but what if three were to rise three who would shake the very pillars of France and change what it meant to be a mercenary. this is that story the legend of the three a trio of warriors who would fight and make their own way through this bloody conflict.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of the three

chapter 1 Beginning of a legend

Have you ever heard the tales of the hundred years war great stories of bravery and valour idolising the great commanders on both sides of the conflict. yes then did you hear the story of the great three that defied both the king of France and England,no then let me tell you a tale.

Our story begins in a small town that for now remained in french hands close enough to the border so as to allow quick deployment but far enough to remain relatively save from english incursion. We begin this tale by following one of the three, one who in the future would come to be known for his abnormal strength that could snap steel and tear amour asunder but at the moment he was just another sell sword looking for somebody to buy his sword for a conflict he would feel no need to participate in and his name is asger.

"God dam it how hard can it be to find a inn" Asger shouts out as he struck the wall in anger causing the nearby locals to jump in fright "no use standing around" he thought to himself as he removed his hand from the wall and stormed off in the direction he thought the inn he'd been looking for was.

"Who was that" one you villagers said as they stared at his retreating figure "ha just another thug looking to be killed" an older man said back to the younger villager."I'm not so sure" the young villager said only for the older man the blow them off "ha he may be bigger than the others but he'll die the same" "I'm not so sure" the younger villager replied as they looked and where asger had struck the wall"what do you mean" the older villager said only for the words to die in his mouth as he stared and the wall expecting to find a mark of blood only to find a hole and a large crack in the wall.

"What the the" the man managed to breathe out as he looked back to where he had last seen asger.

(back with asger)

As asger waked through the market he began feel eyes on him "why are they looking at me" asger thought to himself as he looked around at the villagers only for them to avoid eye contacted with him "well no matter" he thought as he moved on.

Unknown to asger the reason none of the villagers would make eye contact with him was that he was casting an imposing presence and who could blame them asger stood seven feet tall built like an ox with wild wolf like eyes that could be seen from under his shaggy hair while his body was clothed in animal furs giving his already beast like appearance a feral look and the massive battle axe didn't help.

"Finally i found it" asger said as he stared at the inn it was nothing extravagant but asger could feel something was different here he didn't know what he just knew he could feel it in his bones. "No use waiting"he thought as he pushed open the thick oak doors and entered. The inside was nothing special there was a fireplace with some art hanging about on the left side of the inn while most of the wall that was in-front of asger was the bar it covered most of the bar except a small part at the right side of the inn that held some stairs leading up.

"Must lead up to the rooms used for sleeping" Asger thought to himself as he walked to the inns bar. as he walked towards the bar side he could he hear whispers about things he couldn't understand.

"tss" Asger cursed internally at not knowing what happing around him before he turned to the bar. he was greeted by the innkeeper as soon as he began to lean of the bar side.

"Greeting traveler what can i help you with" the inn-keep said in a tone that showed he had said this many times before. "give me a….." Asger began only for the words to die in his throat and his body still completely.

"what the" Asger thought as he tried to move his body only for it not to respond to his commands "why can't i move my body" Asger thought as he tried to force his body to move but it was all for nought when he began to feel a crushing feeling that stole his breath away.

"what is he" Asger thought as he began to sweat and feel his body going slack but just before he fell from the seat he regained enough control of his body to look away and that moment the felling vanished.

"what in odin's name was that" Asger thought as he looked back at the inked and felt nothing. "are you okay traveller" the inked said gaining asger's attention. " " asger breathed out.

"then what can i get you traveller" the in-keep said in a tone that betrayed nothing of what had happened.

"the strongest thing you got" Asger replied as he rubbed his throat trying figure out what had happened.

"coming right up" the inn-keep said as he turned round and walked to the corner of the bar to pour Asger's drink. as he walked to the barrels in the corner Asger stared at his back trying to piece together what had just happened.

"what is he" asger thought as took a proper look at the inn keep he was clothed in normal clothing for and inn-keep dark failed breeches and tunic tho it seemed a bit stretched. Asger saw nothing different about his clothes so he took his features into account, the innkeepers features where normal for a man who worked most of his life strong chiselled jaw with short hair but what got most angers attention was the eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"why is an innkeeper wearing an eye patch what happen to him" Asger thought as he focused on the eye patch he could tell it has seen a lot of use asger could tell this from the failed colour of the eye patch.

"he is no normal man" Asger thought as the innkeeper turned round after he had pouring out asger's drink and turns back to Asger locking eyes with him as he walked back. In that split second the crushing returned and disappeared just as quick as it appeared.

"here you go" the inn-keep said as he placed the the ale in front of Asger as he leaned on the bar.

"thanks" Asger said as he took a mouthful of the ale "so what brings you to these parts mercenary" the in-keep said as he regained Asger's attention. "how could you tell" Asger said as he looked up with his wolf like eyes clearly gleaming with suspicion.

"well the massive battle axe and side arms are not for show i can tell that from a glance at you a…" the inn-keep would have continued but was interrupted by a load shout from one of the many crowded tables.

"hey you viking yeah that right I'm talking to you raider filth" said the inebriated man from one of the tables Asger had passed on his way to the bar.

"hey look at me when i talk to you " the man said as the other two sat at his table stood up and move closer to him.

"fine if you won't listen to me ill make you" the man said as he threw his fist forwards connecting it with the side of asger,s head but his sense of victory disappeared when he realised Asger's head hadn't moved an inch after he struck him.

"what the hell" the man said as he stubbled backwards towards his comrades staring at Asger as if he was a monster.

"fine you want my attention ill give you it" Asger said as he walked towards him as he stared down at him.

"come on he's one man there's three of us" the man said trying to calm the fear in his voice as he raised he hands to fight but asger beat him to it as he swung his large fist forward striking the man and sending him flying across the tables and into the wall.

the room went silent until one of the drunks at who had watched this cheered and punched the man next to him who then fell into another and punched him setting a bar brawl in motion.

"lets do this" Asger thought as he downed his drink and uppercut the second man sending the man teeth flying out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"ahh" the third shouted as asger picked him up and threw him across the room into the wall next to the stairs.

"come on whose next" Asger shouted to those around him as they all took a step away from him.

"whats all this racket" a voice called out from the stairs making asger turn to see the owner of the voice and was confronted by the sight of an average looking man clothed in only a pair of pants.

"well" the man said as Asger took his appearance into account the unnamed mans appearance. He had long shoulder length white hair that covered one of his eyes and a angular face that gave off a slight air on nobility.

Asger's attention was then brought back to the man when one of the brawlers who had backed away from him charged at the man.

"rahh" the man shouted as he threw a punch at the mans head but the punch never connect the man dodged under the drunks fist and faster than any man Asger had seen since coming to France he punched back with three punch that the dunk never saw it coming as the man was hit with three punches ending with an uppercut that sent the man sprawling.

"hh so he can fight" Asger thought as he looked at the unnamed mans upper body. the man had thin chiseled muscles that asger could tell were not made for power but for speed.

the unnamed man then turned to Asger "come thick one you look like you can give me a challenge" the man shouted as he raised his fist to his face as he began to move towards Asger.

"come then little man lets fight" Asger shouted back as he dashed towards the man throwing his fist forwards aiming for the mans head only for him to duck under and land two blows on Asger on to the body and the seconded to the chin.

"got him" the man thought only to hear Asger let out a short laugh as he swung his fist round to hit the man in the side.

"he faster then he looks" the man thought as he moved his arms to block the strike Asger had sent towards his right side.

"ahhhh" the man shouted out in pain as he was sent backwards from Asger.

" ha finally a man who can stand my blows now come face me Asger of Norway" asger shouted out as he slammed his hands together and rushed forward.

"ha if were exchanging names then remember mine i am Takeda of japan" the newly named Takeda shouted back as he rushed towards asger.

"rahhhhhh" Asger and Takeda shouted as as threw both threw themselves back into fighting.

Asger once again aimed for Takeda's head when he got in arms length only for him to move to the side and hit Asger twice in the body then jump back to avoid Asger's second attack.

"ha i got this just got to strike and dodge before he hits me" takeda thought as as he jumped around Asger punches.

"he's fast' Asger thought as he felt another hit from takeda connect with his body "i need to stop him jumping around" Asger thought as he threw himself towards Takeda.

"huh" Takeda thought as Asger's whole body rushed at him catching him by surprise and in this small window of opportunity where takeda was surprised and he neglected to dodge Asger took this chance and with his full strength punched Takeda in the stomach causing Takeda to spit out blood as he was sent backwards into one of the tables.

"ha…ha..ha…..ha" Takeda gasped out as he brought himself back to his feet.

"dam that was a good punch" Takeda breathed out as he held his stomach in pain this caused Asger's smile to widen.

"finally a fight worth fighting" Asger shouted as his breathing began to get faster as his lust for battle began to rise to the surface.

"ill have to agree this is a good fight" Takeda shouted back as he moved his hand from his stomach and rushed forwards at asger. seeing this Asger responded by doing the same.

"rahhhhhhh" Asger and Takeda shouted out as the rushed each other and engaged in a flurry of blows each abandoning blocking or dodging to those watching there arms seem to to be moving so fast that they blurred.

"dam i can't take much more" Takeda thought as he forced his body to move but it was failing because he had began to slow and it was showing because he was staring to miss more of his of the blows sent against Asger but lucky for him Asger was also being to slow but not fast enough for Takeda's liking.

"tss why am i slowing" Asger thought as he noticed his punches were not connecting "why is it he can't have, he aimed for my pressure points" Asger thought as he growled in anger.

"dam it it no matter he's slowing faster than me ill win this if it draws out much longer" Asger thought as he began to press his advantage.

"i can't take anymore i have end this with my final strike" Takeda thought as he slowed his breathing as he threw his right fist towards asger faster than Asger had ever seen anybody punch.

Asger saw the blurry outline of the fist coming towards him "he'll hit me first but if i take this i'll finish him with my blow" Asger thought as he threw left fist forward. time began to slow for Asger and Takeda closed in as all they were looking at were each other as the end of their fight approached.

"rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they roared out as time seemed to move in slow motion as they drew closer then…

A bang that made so much noise that some might mistake it for a cannon firing but this sound had and affect on one of the fighter. Unfortunately takeda was that one as soon as he heard the sound he made the mistake so looking towards and when he did his eyes widen but then he released his mistake and turned back only to seen his attack had missed and for asger's fist to hit him sending him flying.

"damit" Takeda thought as everything went back and he hit the ground with a bang.

"ha I'm still standing" Asger shouted as he raised his arms in victory as he stared at Takeda's downed body. then he turn to the door where he had heard a large bang before. what he saw confused him what had made the bang was the door slamming open but who had slammed it open confused him even more. The one who had slammed the door and made all that noise wasn't a large man who screamed soldier it was a woman in full plate armour.

"what the" Asger said to himself as she took in this woman's appearance. she stood a little shorter than takeda meaning she only came up to Asger's chest in height but that wasn't what got his attention was the armour she wore full plate armour like that of a knight that covered her body with a red cloth around her waist that reached her knees held down by an oval shaped belt buckle. the only part of her that wasn't covered in armour was her head.

" hey you woman" Asger shouted getting her attention as he walked over to her.

"yes what do you want" the woman said as she stopped and turned to him allowing Asger to get a proper look at her features. she had long blond hair that reached her waist and striking blue eyes that seemed to look through you.

"was it you who made that noise" Asger said as he stared down at her. "yes why" she responded without as second thought as asger's face began to twitch with anger. "you almost interrupted me fight" asger growled out only to hear in a sickly sweet tone.

"oh so your the one who caused this racket" she said as she stared Asger down while clenching her hand into a fist.

"ho you want to fight woman okay then i'll give you the first hit" Asger said as he stood there waiting foe her to hit him.

"my lady Catherine don't dally with this thug we…." a large man in full plate armour with shoulder length greying hair that a stood behind her said only for the newly named Catherine to stop him with a hand gesture.

"he wants a fight i'll give him one don worry Richard this will be quick" she said as raised her fist to hit Asger.

"try to remember this when you wake up" Catherine said as asger looked at her and laughed but his laughter ended in an instant when Catherine threw her fist up at Asger chin faster than her could track hitting him with the same strength as a charging bull.

as soon as Asger was hit he stilled completely then he fell backwards and hitting the ground unconscious he was out cold as soon as the punch connected with his chin. "ha there seems to be some talented new blood i wonder how he will turn out" Catherine said as she walked away with her entourage.

(1 hour later)

"what the" Asger groaned out as his eyes fluttered open with the sight of the inns ceiling "why am on the floor" Asger thought as he tried to remember why he was on the floor.

"ah young mercenary your awake" a voice said as Asger turned to the voice to see it had come from the innkeeper. "who you calling young" Asger said as he picked himself up and lent against the bar.

"so meathead your awake" a voice called out next to him "what you call me" Asger said with a growl as he turned to see who had insulted him it was Takeda.

"you heard me meathead most people would be out for another two hours from a hit like that so you have a head like a pieces of meat that thick" Takeda said as he leaned against the bar nursing the side of his face.

"thats rich coming from you little man" Asger said back to him as he smirked at him. "why you" takeda growled out as he leaned closer to Asger only for Asger to lean against him pushing Takeda's head back with his own

"you want to go for round two" Asger said as he and takeda stood there trying to push each other using only there heads until a load call came from the door way of the inn.

"CALLING ALL MERCENARIES ,SELLSWORD AND SOLDIER ALIKE TIME TO ANSWER THE CALL MY LORD CLAUDIN IS LEAD A FORCE IN THE NAME OF THE KING" a man shouted as he surveyed the room to see who would join up before he headed off to look for more recruits.

"hn time for a fight" Asger said as he got up to find the others who had followed the recruiter out of the inn.

"oy meathead" Takeda shouted out causing Asger to stop and turn to him "what you say" asger said as he turned to Takeda to see him already walking to him.

"seeing as theres nobody here i'll have to show you the way things work here ha i should just leave you and go off and join this battle myself. Takeda said as he walked past Asger.

"do you want another beating little man" Asger said as they both headed out of the inn. "ha its nice to see new blood they'll be the best of friends or the worst of enemies" the inn-keep said only for a voice to answer him.

"its seems I'm not mis reading things if you thing that as well" Catherine said as he walked out from the stairs clothed in her armour as he finished adjusting her gauntlets.

"there is one thing that worries me is that man lord Claudin the messenger called him, I've heard nothing of the main french army moving" the in-keep said with worry in his voice.

"so its an upstart trying to increases his position in the french court" Catherine said voicing his worries. "don't worry i'll go have a look it would be a shame to lose such promising mercenaries" Catherine said as she headed off to catch up with Asger and Takeda.

"this may be the beginning of something great only time will tell" the inn-keep said as he went back to cleaning mugs.

(with Asger and Takeda near the small town of Rolan)

"my lord the town will stand no chance against your might" man in dressed in light leather armour said as he looked up at the leader of the small attack force behind him.

"I already now this all english will fall before me" lord Claudin said in an arrogant tone as he brushed off his attendants.

"how many have come to fight in my glorious name" he continued as he looked back at the soldiers behind him "seventy have come to fight in your glorious name" the attendant said as he continued stroking his lords ego.

"ha this village won't stand a chance"lord Claudin said as the village of Rolan came into view. Rolan was a small village surrounded by trees with one path running through it wide enough to allow twenty men to stand side by side.

"line the men up" lord Claudin said to his attendant as he began to shout for the men around them to form a line. as then men formed up they began to rile themselves up.

"time for battle" Asger shouted as he came running from the back of the crowd pushing others out of the way till he got to the front followed by Takeda not long after.

"oy meathead why are you running to the front" Takeda shouted at Asger as he caught up to him.

"a real man fights at the front" Asger said as he drew his sword with his right hand and his small axe with his left and then stared at the village as he heard the shouting and scrambling of the english defenders after they has spotted the trend force.

"my lord the english garrison in the village has seen us" the attendant said as lord Claudin snorted "ha no matter we'll slaughter them CHARGE" he shouted as the the people around him charged forwards.

the french charged forward as they began to cover the distance to the between them and the village they were met with a line of arrows that pierced the boys of anybody who were stood at the front.

"damit" Takeda shouted out as he felt arrows wiz past him missing him by a hairs breath "this is why you don't stand at the front" Takeda shouted as he turned to Asger while still running only to see him pulling any arrows that had hit him out like it was nothing.

"what the hell" Takeda thought as he turned back to where they were charging towards. The english readied a second volley but it was two late as the french attacker had reached them and with a chorus of roars smashed into the english line scattering them.

"rohhha" Asger roared at he charged threw the english sending two of them flying. he then turned to the next man along and cleaved he head from his shoulders with his sword he then caught another soldier behind him in the neck with his small axe.

"dam so this is what he's like with a weapon in his hand" Takeda thought as he blocked a attacking sword swing with his dual katanas.

"hey little man you seem to be struggling" Asger shouted over the sounds of battle. "do i look like I'm struggling" takeda replied as he stepped back causing his attacker to fall forward as Takeda spun and slashed open the mans back.

'ha where winning" Asger thought as he looked around at the french attackers as he watched them gang up on the outnumbered defenders. "why does it not feel like were winning" asger thought as he looked at the defender that were being finished off as he retrieved his axe while Takeda started walking to him.

"hey meat head something don't feel right this was two easy" Takeda said as Asger turned to him and replied by saying "i don't want to agree with you but yeah somethings is wrong here".

"another thing to think about as well look at the number of dead" Takeda said as Asger been to count the dead and then he realised something out of the seventy they started with only thirty remained while the English loses seemed minimal.

"i don't think any of this apparent soldier are actually solder if they were they wouldn't have been killed so easily" Takeda continued as the pieces in Asger's head began to join together.

"so your saying the lord leading this attack isn't doing so on order but he's leading a rabble of peasants with better arms to satisfy his own ego"

"yes a….." takeda would have finished he wasn't interrupted by a load voice coming from lord Claudin as he rode into the village atop his horse. "ha another victory in my great name" lord Claudin said as his attendant came up to him and began to stroke his lords ego.

"i know i…." lord Claudin said only for a load horn to interrupt him "what wheres that coming from" lord Claudin said with worry in his voice as he looked around until he heard his attendant call out to him.

"my lord english from the other side the the village they number fifty strong".

"erm i er wh…" lord Claudin mumbled a he was interrupted again by a second horn from behind. "my lord there behind us thirty strong" he attendant shouted as lord Clauidn began to panic.

"you have to get me out of here" lord Claudin said as he shock in fear and began to shout at everybody around him but no one was listening. He turned to he attendant but an arrow flew threw the air hitting his horse sending him onto the ground.

"damit i knew it" Takeda growled out as he he looked around at the terrified frenchmen. "we won't stand a chance against this many" Takeda said as he turned to Asger to see him mumbling something.

"now we fight to the death for glory" Asger said as he looked at the english streaming in from both sides of the village. The french didn't stand a chance against the fresh trained english soldiers they were cut down with little to no effort some tried to fight while others had given up on life and allowed themselves to be killed.

Asger spotted three english rushing towards him so he charged them swinging his sword from his left splitting one mans belly open as he swung he other hand left burying his short axe into the mans jaw. The third man thinking Asger would be unable to hit him swung his sword towards Asger's only for Asger to head but him and send him crashing to the ground.

"come i'll take you all to your deaths" Asger roared out as he threw himself into the middle of a group of five english men as he ran one of them threw with his sword but as he attempted to remove it one of the soldiers plunged his sword into angers side causing him to grunt in pain as another solder stood advantage of Asger's distracted state and slashed him across the back.

"rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Asger roared as he spun and slammed his axe into the closest enemies killing him causing the other two to back away asger used this moment to look around him to see what was happening.

All Asger could see around him was a sea of english slowly closing round him then suddenly he felt something hit his back causing him to spin to stop whoever it was but was surprised when he saw takeda who was in a bit better shape than him.

"so meathead your alive" Takeda said as he began to regain his breath while he leaned against Asger. "wow the little man is still alive" Asger said as he let out a short laugh.

"dam i hoped i would die in bed with a woman no back to back with another man" Takeda said as Asger laughed at his comment. "lets take out as many of these english dogs before they take us down" Asger said as he drew his two-handed battle axe as the english surrounding them rushed them.

the first attacker was cut down by Takeda three more move to hit him only for asger to spin round and cleave all three with his battle axe.

(in the forest near Rolan)

"my lady why are we here" a voice said in the as they came into view it was Richard. "I'm here to make sure we don't lose the new blood" another voice said as the light shone through the trees to reveal Catherine in full armour.

"look at them tell me what you see" Catherine said as as Richard looked at asger and takeda fighting off the overwhelming number of english then it hit him.

"no….." Richard gasped in shock as he look at Catherine waiting for her to say something. "yes its exactly what you see two people from two very different cultures fighting as one and neither has noticed" Catherine said as she smiled as she stood up and got on her horse.

"ts it not perfect yet tho" Catherine said as she grabbed her helmet as Richard turned back to see Asger and Takeda getting hit.

"come Richard were going to save them" Catherine said as she finished putting on her helmet. "my lady will you be able to kill you countrymen again" Richard said as he mounted his horse and then Catherine respond.

"do i have a choice" Catherine said with a voice that held a slight air of sorrow.

"is everybody ready" Catherine said only to hear a "yes my lady" from Richard as she looked behind her to see a group of horsemen appear from the trees all bearing the same sigil as her.

"let move out" Catherine as she spurred her horse and began to ride at full gallop towards the village with Richard and her group not fat behind.

(back with Asger and Takeda)

"haha ha ha ha ha" Asger and Takeda gasped out as they tried to recover there breath. "dam" takeda said as he looked through his blurred vision. Asger turned to Takeda to see him on his knees as he tried to regain his energy.

"it looks like I'm going to be coming to your side sooner than i like father" Asger thought as a load horn rang through the air causing call the english to look around only for them to hear the sound of thundering hooves and then a sight that would stay with him forever a single knight in full plate with a red cloths behind there legs.

this hopeless battle that Asger was ready to die in had been turned around by the arrival of this knight.

not long after Catherine and her group had arrived at the battle she had already routed the english and was running them off.

"hey you two" Catherine said with her voice muffled by her helmet as she rode her horse to Asger and Takeda and got off to stand in front of them. "you two have great potential to much to be waisted here join me let me make use of your talents" Catherine said as takeda got up and recognised her.

"see takeda that a man a man that stands above other and leads other men" Asger said as Takeda burst out laughing despite his injures. "whats so funny" Asger said as her looked at the knight who was also laughing.

"WHAT IS So FUNNY" Asger growled out not liking that he is not getting this. Only for the knight to say "well you have somethings right but you got one thing wrong" Catherine said as she revolved her helmet causing asger to recognise her.

"your...your" Asger said only for Catherine to interrupting him and saying "i am no man"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT" Asger shouted as Catherine looked at them as the other horsemen returned and looked at them.

"welcome to the crimson mercenaries boys".

(end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of the three

chapter 2 First blood

A month has passed since asger and takeda had joined the crimson mercenaries and much had changed for them they had been taken away from there solitary lives and brought into the lives of many people in the crimson mercenaries. They where not the only ones who would be changed by this but there arrival would change Catherine as well only time would time if this would be for good or not.

"come on" Catherine shouted and she stood in a clearing of grass clothed in a light tunic and breeches as she watched asger and takeda rush towards her with there weapons drawn.

Asger stuck first swinging his short axe downwards only for Catherine to step to the side dodging the attack only to move her sword to her left to block Takeda's dual katanas before jumping back to avoid asger's sword thrust.

"tsss" Asger thought as he watched Catherine jump back avoiding his attack.

"there getting better even if only by a small margin" Catherine thought as the two continued there attack this time Takeda attacking first swinging his katanas upwards in an x shape but Catherine would not allow this she stepped towards him instead of away while she changed the way she held her sword to a reverse grip and thrusted the flat of the blade forward catching Takeda's katanas with the guard of her sword as he was in mid swing pinning his sword down preventing him from moving them.

"arrr" Asger roared as he took advantage of Catherine's sword being unusable swinging his sword and axe down on her.

"to slow" Catherine thought as she removed her sword from the ground pulling it up catching Takeda in the chin sending him stumbling back as she spun round to asger and swung her blade at his feet catching Asger's foot causing him to trip and eat the dirt.

"come on use your heads" Catherine shouted as she waited for them to get up off the ground.

"dam she right" Takeda said as he looked at Asger as they both stood up and rushed forward towards Catherine.

"lets do this" Catherine said as she blocked takeda's first swing only jump sideways to dodge anger's axe that he had thrown from behind takeda.

"yes this what you two need" Catherine thought as she began to move her sword between the two as she continued to block there attacks only to feel a sword cut leave a shallow cut across the side of her face from Asger's sword "he threw it" she thought as he changed to he two handed axe.

"this is the teamwork they need" Catherine thought as the aura around her changed causing Asger and Takeda to freeze for a spilt second and in that second it was over as Catherine tensed her arm and swung her sword towards her right catching Takeda in the side with the flat of her sword sending him flying into Asger knocking him over.

"what the" Asger thought as he looked up to see Catherine's sword in his face "and with that it over" she said as she moved her sword away from them as they stood up.

"that strength the sword" Asger thought as her looked at her blade to see a large crack going through it.

"its still not enough" Catherine thought as she held her arm as he looked at them "some things can only be learned in battle" she thought as she attempted to think of ways for them to learn the true of battle.

"my lady" a voice shouted from behind her as she turned round to see on of the company running towards her from the tree line.

"whats the news" Catherine said as as the mercenary reached her and stopped to take a breath before delivering his message.

"the french have brought forth coin and called us to battle" he said as Catherine stopped and thought for a second before responding "where do they want us and when".

"crecy my lady in two days" the massager said as he waited for Catherine's "okay head back to the camp and tell every body to get ready to move were moving out to battle" Catherine said as she turned to takeda and asger "yes my lady"and with that he departed for the camp.

"alright you two come on….." Catherine said only to stop as she turned to see them engaged in a shouting match.

"as usually you end up in the dirt are you even a warrior meat head" Takeda shouted and got in Asger face only for him to do the same while shouting back "you can't say any thing you got sent flying by a woman".

"that dosent count" Takeda shouted as he and Asger both grower there teeth in anger "er you two" Catherine said only for both of them to turn to her and shout "shut up" before turning back to each other.

"ooow" Catherine said as both Asger and Takeda released what they had done "erm er we didn't we" they both stuttered out as Catherine walked up to them and place her hands on there shoulders only to slam there head together.

"oww shit" they both said as they both rubbed there heads in pain as they both looked up giving Catherine there attention "we have a contract" those four words shook them both it had been a mouth since they last stepped on the battlefield.

Catherine looked at them both for there reaction only to see there faces split apart with grins "they looking forward to this battle" Catherine thought as she looked at there smiling faces.

"come we must prepare for the march get back to camp and get ready" Catherine said as she started walking back to camp.

"finally some battle" Asger exclaimed as he and Takeda began to follow after Catherine into the forest with the camp on the over side being there goal.

"while the time spent round this camp could be better with women i will agree with your enthusiasm about going back into battle" Takeda said looking at Asger

"we did learn something in this time away from the war" Takeda continued as he thought back to what had happen in the past month.

(3 weeks ago)

"now you've had a week to settle into life with the company now time for you first lesson" Catherine said as she approached Takeda only to see him with his hand on his chin in a thinking pose as he stared at her.

"mmmmmmmmmm" Takeda mumbled out as he continued to stare at Catherine in deep concentration as she tried to get his attention.

"er Takeda" Catherine said as she waved her hand infant of his face as she leaned towards him only to hear him say "hmm good size they would fit well in a mans hands".

Catherine stepped back confused only to clench er fist in feminine fury when she realised he was talking about her breasts.

ohh chance of plans" she said as she cracked her knuckles as she grabbed a spear off a nearby training mercenary this was when takeda released he what he had said as he began to wave his arms in surrender at the murderous look on Catherine's face.

"I'm sorr don't mean well i do but er" Takeda stampeder out only for Catherine to interrupt him.

"lesson one dodging" Catherine said as she raised her spear and level it in preparation of throwing it at Takeda.

"look Catherine i didn't mean to say that that should have stayed in my head" he continued to stamper out as he began to back away from her.

"ohh so your still thinking it" Catherine said as she stepped towards him as he stepped away from her in fear of the feminine fury she was about to unleash on him.

"now your going to dodge these spears if on hits you ill get another person to throw them at you and another and another until the whole company is out here throwing things at you until you learn to avoid them do you get me" Catherine said as Takeda gulped as he got ready to run all he could say was.

"help me"

(end flash back)

"yeah i know what you mean" Asger said as he rubbed his arms as he thought back to his so called lesson.

(2 and half weeks ago)

"now you should be a fresh break from that perv" Catherine said as she picked up a thick piece of wood as she walked towards an irritated Asger.

"woman why am i out here what could you teach me" he said with a tone that clearly showed his irritation.

"well on thing I'm going to teach you is to control that temper of yours" Catherine sad as she stop a step in-front of him.

"what do you mean by my temper what would you know of my anger" Asger said as his anger began to rise.

"well i know it come from betrayal and the loss of something important" Catherine said only for her to hit the nail on the head causing Asger to let out a roar of anger as he charged at her only for her to duck and trip him.

"arrr" Asger growled out only for Catherine to slam the piece of wood on his head "what the hell" asger thought as he looked up at Catherine

"lesson one I'm going to hit you with this piece of wood and if you lash out ill get a bigger piece of wood …" she said only for Asger to to charge her again with the same results of him landing on the ground as she dodged and used his own weight against him.

"to hit you with and then an even bigger piece until i have to get another person to hell me carry a log to hit you with and if need be considering how strong you are we might just have to get the whole company to rip a tree out the ground and use that" Catherine said as she looked at the anger in Asger's eyes.

"this may take a while" she thought as they began.

(end flash back)

"well it wasn't all bad remember when we first met the company quarter masters that went well" Takeda said as Asger laughed

"you think that meeting went well" Asger said as he rubbed his jaw as he remembered the meeting with the crimson mercenaries quarter master.

(a month ago)

"welcome to the crimson mercenaries most of you new comers are people who took place in the skirmish for roland" Catherine said as she stood infant of the remaining fighter from the battle and some others that had joined up recently.

"we will be shedding blood together in the future but first look upon what you will be become" she said as she gestured to the member of the crimson mercenaries that stood around them.

"you will be come like these brave men each integral parts of the crimson mercenaries but first i have one thing to say" Catherine said as she stopped to make a breath before continuing.

"you may have all been dragged into this war for one reason or another to feed your families to feed yourself, greed but know one thing we here in the crimson mercenaries are on unit one company we will never sell out our comrades or let one die in vain we shall become one giant red mass that will crave are way through this war to glory" Catherine shouted out as they group that had stood there enraptured let loses there voices in cheers.

"we have a small respite from the battle use this time grow stronger form bonds know the man who will stand at side when we march to battle trust him to have your back and for you to have his now go" Catherine fished as she walked away toward her tent as the group began to disperse into the camp to better themselves and become stronger.

"man she does know how to inspire people to fight" Takeda said as he and Asger both dispersed into the camp.

"this is another thing i will unfortunately have to agree with you on" Asger said as he began to look around to get a feel for the camp.

"why are you walking with me little man you presence is hard to stand" Asger said as he turned his head away from takeda.

"what you say i was trying to be nice to because you would get lost even in this small camp" Takeda fired back.

"normally i would rearrange your face but if found something thats more interesting" asger said as moved takeda out of the way as he walked towards a cart with several barrels with swords and spears in them.

"hey quarter master where are you" Asger said as he bashed his hand onto one of the closed barrels as takeda walked up behind him.

"weapon keeper when are you don't ignore me" Asger continued to shout as Takeda looked around to see some of older crimson mercenaries starting to laugh.

"come on out before i" Asger said only to be interrupted by Takeda tapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT" Asger shouted as he spun round to Takeda only to see him signalling him to look down in-front of him.

"what are you pointing to" Asger said as he look down only to see a woman of small stature clothed in typical blacksmithing clothes in front of him.

"what do want" the woman said as she raised her head to look Asger in the eye.

"whats a small child doing here" Asger said as he reached down and picked up the woman and held her in the air.

"hey put me down you big oaf" she said as Asger stood there a bit confused before he complying with with her request.

"for some reason i don't think that was a good idea" Takeda said causing Asger to turn to him and this is when he realised the small crowed watching him "the hell" he thought when he heard something behind him.

"hey big one I've got something to say to you" the woman said this made Asger turn back to her only for her to grab the collar of his furs and pull him down to her level only to punch him in the nose causing to throw his head back as he held his nose all he could was the laughter of the nearby crimson members.

"let me handle this" Takeda said as he loosened his kimono top to show more of his chest as he approached the woman.

"whey lady forget the big lug and focus on he I'm sure we can reach an agreement" Takeda said as he leaned towards her only to be met with a punch like Asger.

"get going you haven't got anything i want" she said as she finally went back to her work arranging things.

"ahh Asger Takeda you both met the quarter master" a voice called out from behind them which reviled to be Catherine.

"WHAT!" they both shouted in shock as they turned back to the woman to she her laughing at them.

(flash black end)

"fine it didn't go as well as it could of" Takeda said as he Asger began to exit the forest and enter the camp.

"so the little man knows when he is wrong" Asger said taking delight in the fact Takeda was admitting he was wrong.

"shut up we don't have time for this" Takeda shouted as he walked away towards his tent to prepare for the march.

"ha finally ill be going back to battle watch me ill never allow my self to die" Asger thought as he clenched his hand around a neckless under his furs as he walked back to his tent.

(two days later crecy)

it had be a long two days march Catherine had made them keep a constant pace so that they would arrive before the battle line were formed.

"my lady we have arrived i can see the french army forming battle lines" Richard said as he and Catherine rode at the front of there column of mercenaries.

"there seems to be a lot missing" Catherine said as she looked at the battle lines deployed by the french.

"its mostly knights in the middle and infantry on the sides" she continued as they got closer to the french centre.

"Richard were going to report in" Catherine said as she began to ride towards there employer who had seen them arriving and was coming to meet them.

"yes my lady" Richard said before turning round to the company "HOLD MEN AND GET READY" he shouted as the company stopped and made there final preparations.

"crimson mercenaries eighty strong are here to fulfil the contract" Catherine said as she approached there employer a young french noble.

"finally you've arrived we of his majesties great knights are taking the centre for this battle go deploy yourself on the left and try to flank to english a job like this suits a mercenary group commandeered by a woman like you" he said as he turned his horse and rode off followed by his guards"

"tss fucking french nobles they think themselves better than everyone" Catherine thought as she turned and rode back to Richard and the company.

"so where are we to deploy" Richard said as she began to ride past the company and check to preparations.

"we'er being sent to the left of the french army to try and flank to english" Catherine said as she turned back to before continuing "so what have you found out"

"the english have deployed a large number of long bows behind line of spearmen on the hill side" Richard said as he looked at Catherine waiting for her response.

"theres going so heavy losses on the french side if there going to be advancing with knights as there centre what the numbers on both sides" Catherine said as her mind began to work making plans to counter the long bows.

"the english are fielding around twelve thousand in total while the french should number around thirty thousand" Richard said as Catherine turned to him "thirty thousand that not thirty thousand out there" Catherine said in disbelief as turned back to look at the french.

"i know more than half the french army has not arrived yet but the french nobility have pushed the king to take the field now and destroy the english" Richard said making Catherine turn back to him.

"so how may are the french actually fielding" she said as she saw that the company had finished preparations and were ready to move.

"the french have taken the field with fourteen thousand men" Richard said as he watched Catherine ride in-font of the company.

"right men were taking the field now we will be forming up to the left flank of the french army and moving with the left to flank the english long bows" Catherine said hearing a few murmurs about the long bows from the english members of the company.

"now move out" she said as he began to lead the company to the left side of the french army passing the already formed french battle lines.

(ontop of the hill in the middle of the english army)

"another battle today why must we fight why must men die for nothing" a man said as he looked over the two armies forming up from the hill. this man was clothed in heavy black plate with a long flowing red cape that reached the back of his knees with the face of nobility with a chilled jaw and long black hair that reached his shoulders this man was Edward the black prince.

"be mindful those are cowards words my prince" a voice from behind him said.

"john you know me better than any and you know while i don't enjoy war and death i will always do my duty to England" Edward said as he turned to his second in command who was clothed in standard knights armour with a cloak over it with a mace in his hand. his features show that of a man who had lived a long life with shoulder length grey hair with a short beard and an eye patch that went over his left eye.

"so what are the french positions" Edward said as he turned back to the field below were the armies had formed.

"the french have formed up with there knights in the centre with infantry men at arms at the flanks of the army tho there are more on the right flank of the french" john said as he stood next to his king as they looked at the french army.

"we pick this battle so there numbers will make no difference there knights will come and we will repeal them with the long bows "Edward said with confidence in his voice.

"what of the right flank" Edward said as he looked to the right side of his army to his vision blocked by dense woodland.

"i have prepare adequate numbers to the right to make sure i docent fall" john said as he looked at his prince

"good the battle will be won or lost on that field detached from both armies" Edward said as he looked over the field. he had chosen to fight the french here because he knew this field would give him victory with his army set up on the hill to strip knights of there advantage the only problem would his right flank as it was cut off from both armies by dense woods.

(with the crimson mercenaries)

"okay men line up behind the french lines" Catherine shouted as the crimson mercenaries on foot moved forwards lining up behind the french battle line of men at arms.

"why are we lining up at the back a man fights at the front" Asger said as he went to push himself to the front only to be stopped by Takeda grabbing hold of his arm.

"what do you think your doing" Takeda said as Asger turned to to pulling his arm off him "I'm heading to the front I'm not hiding behind these french men" asger said as Takeda continued to stop him from moving from where the were told to form up at.

"move" Asger said as he went to push Takeda only to stop when he heard what Takeda said next "no mercenary will ever stand at the front in a battle between country never have we, never will we".

this froze Asger and made him stop as he looked at the other crimson mercenaries and seeing none of them moving from where they stood. hr then turned to Catherine behind them with there horsemen only to see her looking at him and mouthing something to him "remember what to were taught" he thought as he understood Catherine's message to him.

"hnnn" Asger thought as he turned back round and fell in line with the rest of the crimson mercenaries.

"good he can listen" Catherine thought as she looked at the english across from them through the slit in her helmet.

"Richard what are the numbers here" Catherine said as she looked at the smaller english line of men at arms.

"including us the french have around three hundred while the english appear to have barley half are number" Richard said as Catherine pointed to the english and said "there has to be more of them they wouldn't leave so few to defend there right flank".

"the english are spread thin by the french so its aspected that the english would be weak in some parts on there line" Richard said as he looked at the english men at arms.

"lets hope your right" Catherine said as she watched the french commander shouting orders at the french men at arms.

"the battles starting" Catherine said as she looked towards where the main french army would be before turning back to whats in-font of her.

only seconds later the deafening sound of horns and roars of men rang out over Crecy as the battle of Crecy began.

"forward for France for the king" the french commander shouted as his men at arms surged forwards towards the english followed not behind by the crimson mercenaries on foot with Asger and Takeda at the front.

"lets go my lady" Richard said as he spurred his horse to move only stop when Catherine called out for him to stop.

"what why my lady w…." Richard said only to stop when he looked to the english to she english long bowmen appearing on the hill bows drawn.

"oh no we have to warn them" Richard said as he looked at the the charging men in front of them including there comrades who would not see the longbows in time.

"its to late" Catherine said as the sound of arrows being loosened seemed to roar in her ear as she watched as the arrows came down upon the advancing french piercing and killing tens of men in there volley.

"my lady give the word and we shall ride all forty of the crimson mercenaries and rescue them" Richard said as he and the horsemen and knights began to form up.

"we can't the longbows have us pinned if we advance we will suffer the same fate as them and we will do more harm then go" Catherine said as she gripped her arm to prevent herself from riding forth to save her comrades an action that wasn't missed by Richard.

"we will hold are position and wait for an opening" Catherine shouted out causing the knights to stand down and the other horsemen to curse and reform.

Catherine could only think one thing as she watch the charging men bit struck by arrows as theft closer to the english men at arms.

"live"

(with Asger and Takeda before the arrows hit)

"your falling behind little man" Asger shouted as he looked behind him at Takeda as he ran along with the rest of the companies infantry.

"I'm saving me strength for battle unlike you who will arrive tired" Takeda shot back as they ran only for him to throw his head up as his ears picked up a quiet sound.

"ARROWS" Takeda shouted out as the the older crimson mercenaries without hesitation threw there arms up that held here shields this act itself saved many of the crimson members due to the older members acting first and the newer mercs copying them trusting in them like they had been told.

As soon as there arrows hit the men screams cold be heard as men who had been running fell to the ground dead causing some to panic and turn and run only to receive arrows in the back.

"NO RETREAT FORWARD" the commander shouted out as they grew closer to the english forcing them to stop firing at them.

"SEE THEY CANT FIRE NOW ATTACK RIP THE ENGLISH DOGS APART" the commander continued as the french began to cover the ground between them and the english in no time it was such a change that it had appear as if they had doubled in speed.

as they grew closer to the english they began to let out roars of anger as they looked upon who they would be fighting to the death in close combat soon.

as they drew close to the english line the english let out there own roars of rage as they readied to receive the french charge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both the french and english let out as the two masses of men crashed into each other with a deafaing crash as with that the most crucial part of the battle of Crecy began with or with out the combatants knowing it.

"my lady they have engaged the english men at arms its only a matter of time now" Richard said as they watched they watched the melee.

"there something wrong the english don't seemed that worried by the larger number of attack men at arms" Catherine said as Richard looked again and said "i see what you mean they should be falling back at the least".

"wait look to the trees" Catherine said in horror as they watched two group of english men at arms came bursting out of the trees and smashing into the melee.

"what the" Richard said as they watched the english join the melee and begin to turn the tide of the battle. "they only number around sixty of them thirty each side even with losses on the french side they still have more" he continued.

"its not the numbers making the difference its the fear factor the french are spooked by the men appearing from nowhere and attacking them even with bigger numbers if there spooked it means nothing" Catherine said as she watched the melee.

"we have to turn this battle around" Richard said as he turned to Catherine as he awaited an order from her.

"Willum" Catherine called out only to hear a "yes my lady" from one of her horsemen.

" ride to the french centre find out whats happening" she said only for him to nod and spur his horse and ride off back towards the french centre "Richard take the horsemen and ride round the english take out the long bowmen ill take five of my knights and ride into the melee and rally them" Catherine said as she gave Richard a look that made him sigh.

"don't worry ill fall back and reform as soon as you take out their long bowmen" Catherine said as she drew her sword as she turned back and shouted "GO" as she spurred her horse and rode off with five knights following after her.

"right lets follow are ladies orders" Richard said as he rode off with the mounted members of the crimson mercenaries following closely behind.

(with Asger and Takeda in the melee)

"where did these english reinforcement come from" asger growled out as he slammed his axe down one the closest english before turning round splitting the Englishman's belly open as he tried to attack his back.

"where is every body" Asger thought as he blocked two mens swords with his sword before pushing forward knocking them to the ground before he stabbed his sword into one of them while he crushed the theres head beneath his boot.

"whats that" Asger thought as he spotted a smaller group of riders heading towards them.

"thats Catherine what is she doing where are the others" he thought as he looked around looked around to try to get his bearing only to receive a dagger to the side "AHHHH" Asger roared out as he separated the mans head from his body.

"wheres Catherine" Asger thought as he pulled the dagger from his side and looked back to where he had last seen Catherine.

"the arrows got her NO i will not think that arrows can't kill her" Asger thought as he threw himself back into the fighting for something to hit the top of his head causing him to turn to face his attacker only to see Catherine on her horse.

"Catherine" Asger exclaimed as he looked up at her only for her to respond with "don't worry ill turn this battle around she said as she stormed through the melee cutting apart english as she rode past them before shouting out "MEN OF FRANCE TO ME RALLY REFORM"

as she shouted that the sounds of men screaming and running in fear from the hill that the long bowmen rand across the battle this caused the english to drop there weapons and run in fear.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the french roared in victory as the english ran other the hill in a bid to escape as some of the french began to give chase.

"HOLD" Catherine shouted causing them to stop and turn to her in confusion as she rode to them as the crimson mercenaries bag to gather up behind her.

"WE NEED TO REFORM LINES GET INTO FORMATION" she shouted out only to hear a voice shout back at her "who do you think you are I'm the commander of these men and you some random knight bearing a crest with cursed red on it think to command us" the commander of the french detachment said only to Catherine to turn to him and say.

"you man who led these men into a hail of arrows and a trap thinks to belittle me" Catherine said back as she looked at him.

"why would any respectable french man follow you a vagabond leading mercenaries" the man said as he took note of the mercenaries lining up behind her.

"i don't have time to deal with you the english with have warned the rest of them er have won on this flank if you want to make it through this follow me and reform" Catherine said as she rode off to reform the line with the mercenaries following her.

"ha as if any would follow i…" the commander said only for the words to die in his throat as his men began to follow after her.

"hey HEY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS WHERE ARE YOU GOING" the man said only for more of his men to leave him to form up with Catherine.

"that little bastared who do he think he is" the commander thought as he stared at Catherine's back only jump out of the way of a horse that thundered past him before coming to a stop as it rider long dead fell from the saddle.

"what the fuck he thought as he look behind to see the mercenary horsemen he had seen before with a few missing.

he then heard something about some english leader being on his way "hen that will show them" he thought as he looked and the horse with now rider.

"MY LADY" Richard shouted out as he stopped next to to Catherine in a panic with his riders stopping behind him.

"Richard whats wrong" Catherine said as she saw the panic on Richard face as she looked round noticing the missing men before turning back to Richard.

"what happen why ha….." Catherine started only for Richard to interrupt her "ITS THE BLACK PRINCE HE'S HERE" Richard shouted causing Catherine to take a sharp intake of breath.

"PREPARE TO FALL BACK" Catherine shouted out causing every body to began to move only for them to stop as a lone rider rode towards them at full gallop.

"its Willum my lady" one of the knights said as two of them rode to his side taking hold of them preventing him from falling from his horse as they brought him to Catherine.

"Willum what happen" Catherine said only for Willum to wheeze out

"the french army has collapsed and are on the run after sixteen charges by the knights english counter attack cutting apart the weakened french we have to leave the english are about to surround us pppppplea please grant me mercy" Willum said only to cough out blood.

"okay Willum now rest" Catherine said as she took a deep breath and then drove her dagger into his throat ending his life in and instant as she let men lay his body on the ground before placing her hand on her breastplate over her heart and said "MAY THE DEAD LIVE ON WITHIN US" she shouted as the the older members of the crimson mercenaries repeated her "MAY THE DEAD LIVE ON WITHIN US" they shouted before turning to her.

"what now" Richard said as he looked at the men around him and then Catherine "come on you can find a solution you always have" Richard thought as he awaited her command.

"my lady english they are behind us" and true to Willums dieing words the english had encircled them.

"RIGHT ASGER TAKEDA YOU GO WITH THE MEN ON FOOT BREAK THROUGH THE ENGLISH AT ARE BACK CLEAR US A ESCAPE ROUTE" Catherine shouted out as Asger and Takeda both shouted back "consider it done" as they began to run to the english line behind them followed by the men of foot.

"so my lady whats the plan" Richard said as he and the horse men turned to Catherine waiting for a order only for her to hold out her hand as if asking for something only for the knights to laugh as one of them handed her his lance as he drew his sword.

"WERE GOING TO HOLD OFF THE BLACK PRINCE UNTIL WE CAN ESCAPE" Catherine shouted as she picked up a shield from the side of her horse and adjusted it on her arm as the horse men lined up behind her waiting for the black prince to arrive they didn't wait long as not long after they lined up the black price came thundering over the hill with his royal knights in tow.

"i knew it was the right decision to ride to the right" Edward thought as he looked at the horsemen opposite him as they thunder over the hill.

"his majesties instinct was right again he may not like war but its what he best at"john thought.

(twenty minutes ago)

"john come we must ride gather the knights"Edward said as he rushed past john and mounted his horse as his knights fell in behind him.

"whats wrong my prince" john said as the price turned to one the his commander and said "advance now this last french change has taken it out of them go forth and rout them bust once you do send some men to the right to cut off any escaping french" only to receive a "yes your highness" in return before the black prince rode off.

(back in the present)

"ill take you head english dog" a voice called out shacking Edward from his thought only to see a french rider charging at him "I'm sorry" Edward thought as he thrust his lance forward piercing the man and sending from his horse he was dead before he hit the ground.

"shit" Catherine thought as she watched the black prince despatch the man with ease.

"my lady there getting closer" Richard said as Catherine turned to look behind them to err there men fighting the english before turning back to the approaching enemy before giving one command that needed no explanation.

"CHARGE" she shouted as she spurred her horse and surged forth with her horsemen at her back as they changed towards the english royal knights.

the horse took no time to reach each other as the two groups of horse men each hitting each other some falling from there horse there getting locked in close combat.

"haaaa" Catherine said as she thrust her lance forwards catching on of the knights in the throat before riding at another and catching him in the side saving one of her riders from his sword.

"thanks" he said before riding off as Catherine looked around at the battle her horse men while skilled were struggling against the more armoured royal knights "i have to take out the head" Catherine thought as she spotted the black and rode towards him.

"ill get him" she thought as she rode closer ass she watched him be attack by two of her riders only for him to take them both both in an instant piercing one in the throat the other in the stomach before he took notice of her and rode towards her.

they rode at each other all Catherine tensed as she galloped towards him "i have to end this quickly if i try to draw this out he'll kill me me" she thought as they drew into each others striking distance and thrusted there lances at each other.

'another who must die"Edward thought as he waited for the sound of a body hitting the ground only to feel pain in his shield arm as he looked dot his shield arms to find it had been dented "how" he thought as he turned his horse before galloping towards her.

as the black prince galloped towards Catherine john rode to interfere after being her hit him only to be blocked by Richard and his axe "not so fast" Richard said as he swing his axe forcing john to raise his filed to block.

"an english knight bearing the crest of an in the style of english nobility that fight for the french a traitor that can't let go of the past" john said only for Richard to continue to rain axe strikes upon his shield

"dam i can get to his highnesses side"john thought as he looked on at the two combatants who.

"i have to focus i can't go easy on this knight he's not the same as others Edward thought as they got in striking distance and as she thrust her lance forwards he leaned and avoided it while striking back at her hitting her side causing her to drop her lance as they both rode pat each other and turned.

"shit" Catherine said as she touched her side only to feel blood "this will be the last pass" she thought as she drew her sword and on an unspoken signal they set off towards each other time seemed to slow all sounds seemed so deafening her horses breathing, her amour moving and her own breath and they drew into striking distance he thrust his lance forwards at her head only for her tome her head to the right by a couple of inches causing the lance to scrape along the side of the helm.

"wa wa ahat" Edward thought as he's eyes widened as everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion as Catherine swung her sword cutting across his side and turned to hit his back only for her to miss due to the hit he had made to her side causing her to miss his back an hit his horses leg sending the horse and Edward to the ground with a bang.

"your highness" john shouted out as he pushed past Richard to ride to the black princes side along with most of the knight who had been fighting.

Richard took this time to get to Catherine "my lady are you okay" he said only for her to raise he arm telling him to stop.

"we have to leave now it the best chance were going to get" Catherine said as she galloped away with her remaining riders following behind her as they rode with all there might the the men on foot who had long since secured there escape and made moved far enough away not to be in danger.

"were going to see a lot more of him" Catherine thought as they rode to meet up with the rest of the company.

(back with the black prince)

"your highness are you okay"john said as he looked over the prince as his men picked the prince up. "I'm okay nothing fatal who was that knight i fought he was a lot stronger that he looked" Edward said as he looked to where he had seen them ride away.

"i will see that knight again i just know it"

(end chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

The legend of the three

chapter 3 A brief respite

"dam" Catherine grunted out as she held her side in pain as she lead the company to there camp for the night.

"my lady your injured we must stop" Richard said as he turned to her to see her gripping her side in pain "you've being riding for a day straight and you haven't bound the wound" he continued.

"we have to put distance between us and the english army" Catherine said only for her to wince again as the pain in her side flared up again.

"Catherine look around" Richard said causing Catherine to freeze because he had used her name before looking round at the company and the former french solders that had followed them.

"everybody's tired and the suns almost completely down we need to stop and rest we can head to the town tomorrow when everybody is rested and you've bound that wound" Richard said as Catherine stopped and agreed to his word.

"all right were sting up camp rest we will move on tomorrow"Catherine shouted as she watched some fall to the ground to rest while other began to set up the camp.

"come my lady we need to bind that wound" Richard said as he rode towards where her knights were setting up her tent.

"i can make my own tent" Catherine said as she followed after Richard only for him to reply" i know but that wound needs to be looked at".

(with Asger and Takeda)

"where finally stopping" Takeda said as he sat down on the ground as asger stood above him.

"ha weak little man can't even go for a walk" Asger said as he looked down at Takeda only for Takeda to to reply "like you who spends all day walking around i spend that energy in more productive ways if you get my meaning"

"you really dominated by your lust" Asger said as he shook his head at Takeda causing him to jump up and shout "hey i resent that".

"sure you do this coming from the man who thinks with his other head" Asger said as he looked at Takeda.

"not true i don't just think with my sacred blade its not my fault i find woman pleasing to look at" Takeda fired back.

"ha sacred short sword more like" Asger said as he let out a short laugh as Takeda fired back "how dare you this coming from a man who shows not interest in women at all is there something your no telling us are you a secret sword swallower".

"how dare you ill have you know no woman i have come across in this land is more beautiful than the ones in my homeland" Asger said in pride as he looked into the distance as if remembering something.

"ohh thats a big claim there are beautiful woman where i came from but theres a lot of beautiful women here as well" Takeda said surprised a Asger'S honest reply.

"so whats your ideal woman then if nothing here in France interest you" Takeda said with interest in what the big lug looked for in a woman.

"hnmmmmm well for starters she must match me in strength,have nice long hair and be strong willed" he said causing Takeda to get the mental image of Asger stood next to a woman as tall as him with muscles matching his as she shouted at him.

"ahhh no" Takeda thought as he shook to image from his head before turning to Asger and saying "remind me not to go to your homeland".

Asger stood there confuse before brushing it off as he watch the company began to enter there tent while some where cooking up some food from animals they had caught along the way.

"looks like grubs up" Asger as he stared to head off to one of the cooking fires only to hear behind him "have fun meat head don't eat all of the food" Takeda shouted as he walked away laughing.

"ill get him for that" Asger though as he approach one of the cooking fire only for the men there to move to allow him space round the fire.

"well if it isn't the new recruit that mad a big impression on the boss " one of the older crimson members said as he passed some food over get a thanks from asger.

"names Baldwin i've been in this company for a long time and i haven't see anything like you and the other smaller one" he said as he took a bite of some of the meat in the soup.

"what do you mean" asger said as he took a bite of the meat as he waited for baldwin to talk while taking a second to realise the food they gave him was acutely quite good.

"what i mean is the way Catherine acts around you i not saying she's paying favourites because she treats the company that same not matter who they are" Baldwin said only confusing asger more.

"ah fuck its confusing but in a since you two arrive a month ago she's acted different i don't know how but she is changing in some way and don't know what" he said said as the other stayed silent listening.

"i don't know enough of this confusing shit i know one thing you are good and and that this" he said pulling from behind him a barrel and several tankerds enough for everybody round the fire.

"oh this is something i can understand" Asger said as he took a mug as he and the other watched as Baldwin broke open the barrel as all of them thrust there mugs forwards to catch the leaking alcohol.

"to the crimson mercenaries" Baldwin shouted and he thrusted his mug into the air as the others copied him before they all down there mugs before refilling them and began competing to see who hold the most liquor this would go on for most of the night.

(in Catherine's tent)

"fuck" Catherine swore as she struggled to take off her armour only to fail and swear in pain as the amour pulled on her side.

"my lady let me help" Richard said approach her from behind as she relaxed and allowed him to take off her amour as help loosen the stamps that allowed her to throw her breastplate off and began to remove the rest of her amour as Richard went about picking the amour up and placing it on the stand.

"fuck in hell"Catherine cursed as she held her side as Richard came to her side "come on we need to get that wound looked at" he said as Catherine pulled off her tunic that was under her amour leaving her her with nothing covering her upper body other than bandages she used to cover her breasts revealing a soft feminine body of a woman who lived her live in peace not a woman who had fought in battles.

"let me see the wound" Richard said as he waited for her to move her hand so he could look at the wound the she had received at Crecy.

when see moved her hand Richard got a good look at the wound "your lucky my lady" Richard said as he moved to grab some ointment used to clean wounds.

"most people die after taking a hit from the black prince your luck its only a shallow cut its mostly bruising" Richard said as he took the ointment and began to spread int across the cut.

"ahh" Catherine let out a feminine yelp as the cold ointment was put over her wound "stay still my lady" Richard said as he continued to clean to wound.

"i don't know ow i wound have made it this long without you your always there to clean my wounds even when i was a child you even abandoned a good life with the other knights to come and fight for me" Catherine said as she thought back on all the things he had done for her.

"it was no choice my lady we would follow you even if you lead us to hell itself" Richard said as he put the ointment to the side as he grabbed some spare bandages and began to wrap them round her waist.

"we followed you to France because we know you will change things you could have lived the peaceful live as a lady of some noble lord your parents arranged for you but you refused that and choice to fight tradition and your fate" Richard said as he he heard Catherine say a small thinks.

"so Richard what were are losses" Catherine said as she went back into thinking about the company. "we lost around twenty five men but with the french that followed us make us number just under a hundred men. Richard said.

"so what did they say the french i mean" Catherine said as Richard tighten the bandage causing her to tense. "they won't go back to the french army and they refused to take the life of a brigand so they ask to join us" Richard said as he stood up picking the bandages and ointment up and putting it back.

"fate plays some cruel jokes after losses many comrades we come out of it with more men that what we started with" Catherine said as she got up to walk outside only for Richard to stop her.

"my lady rest what ever it is can wait until morning" Richard said as she sighed as she turned round and went to lay down on a pile of furs.

"good night my lady" Richard said as he walked out of the tent and went to retire for the night after assigning the night watchmen.

(the next morning)

"why must morning come so soon" Catherine said as she stood up and put a tunic over top half as she still had her breeches on from last night.

as she walked out she was greeted by one of the men who was on guard duty from last knight "morning" she said as she walked passed getting a "morning boss" from the guard.

as she walked towards the quarter masters tent she saw an interesting sight round one of the cooking fires was several of the men along with asger unconscious with mugs scattered around them with a broken barrel next to asger.

"what happened here" Catherine thought as she lent down and took a sniff of the liquid in the mugs before throwing her head back and holding her noise "blood hell there going to have the worst morning when they wake up" Catherine thought as she went and picked up a water bucket and throwing it over the group of men causing them to jump up in shock.

"ahhh what go j" they shouted out at they rushed to there feet tired to understand what was gaining on before one of them stood bolt upright and shouting "morning boss" causing them call to jump and notice Catherine's presence.

"Baldwin l see you and these other had good time last night" Catherine said as baldwin remained on the ground groaning before answering her "yep the big one can drink" he said before he began to pull himself to his feet.

"can he now ,up with you theres things to do so you have twenty minutes to sober up and be ready for work" Catherine said as Baldwin held his head as he nodded as Catherine walked off.

he then turned to Asger who looked perfectly fine compared to them "how are you fine you drank more then me enough for three men" baldwin said as asger looked at him and said "drinking is a great norse part time this is nothing".

(with Catherine)

"hey Philippa you awake hello" Catherine called out as she stood in front of the quarter masters wagon tent combination.

"hello" Catherine called only to hear a call back "I'm up whats happening" Philippa said as she climbed out from on of the empty barrels.

"i never understand why you sleep in those barrels" Catherine said as she smiled at Philippa as she tied her apron on as she stood in front of Catherine.

"its safe you hear about all these night attacks where people are killed in there sleep in there tents well they won't get me" Philippa said as she gave Catherine as smile "so what do need boss" she said.

"you heard what happened at Crecy didn't you" Catherine said as she frowned a bit before Philippa answered her "yeah the french got torn apart with longbows why".

"were going into the near by town to re supply and collect payment so while were there i need you to got and get a good amount of tower shields for the company" Catherine said as she gave Philippa a pouch of coins.

"that is enough for the shields and bit more for to get some new tools" Catherine continued causing Philippa to bounce in delight.

"thanks boss consider it done" she said as Catherine began walking way only for her to stop and say something "take somebody with you to carry them".

"got it" Catherine heard as she walked off heading back to her tent to meet Richard who would have headed there to wake her. as she was walking back she encounter takeda who looked like he had just woken up this was easy to tell due to the lack of shirt "then again he only wears a shirt if he has to" Catherine thought as she got closer and takeda noticed her.

"hey Catherine looking good with out the armour its a shame t hide those"he said as he stared at her chest only for Catherine to hit him upside the head "what you say perv"she said as he held his head in pain.

"nothing nothing" he said as she calmed down and turned to him and said "were heading into town soon so get ready".

"got it" he said as he lazily waved at her as he walked away to get ready.

"there he is" Catherine thought as she saw Richard outside her tent waiting for her "hey Richard" Catherine called out as she walked to him.

"my lady your up early" Richard said as he looked at her and continued "your injure isn't bothering you".

"a bit but its not stopping me doing anything" Catherine said as he entered her tent followed by Richard as they both went to look at a map in Catherine's tent.

"so the english now hold Crecy and the lands around it" Catherine said as she took a small wooden lion head and placed in on where Crecy was on the map as she moved the wooden french marker off the map.

"hn" Richard let out a short laugh "what wrong" Catherine said as she looked at Richard.

"nothing i was just thinking now no other mercenary company is this well organised about the french and english victory throughout France" Richard said as he looked at the map.

"its good to be informed theses other companies who sit and wait for a battle to start near them are the one who are more likely to die" Catherine said as she walked away from the map and turned to Richard.

"I'm heading into town within the hour with a small group of men to collect payment and resupply I'm leaving you in charge of the camp" Catherine said as she began putting her amour on as she heard him reply "yes my lady".

(an hour later at the gates of reims)

"right we do what were here for then leave the local are already on edge about the piece of the french army thats holding up here and us outside the wall" Catherine said as they walked through the gate into the town revealing a bustling town with people going abut there daily lives but here was an air of tension.

"right I'm going to collect payment for the Crecy the rest of you go and relax" she said as the men that had come with her dispersed into the town.

"asger takeda come here" Catherine said calling them over to her as the others had dispersed into the city "I've already told you and they other to go relax but be careful the town is on edge don't do anything that will set it off as you two are the most likely to cause an incident.

"so no heavy drinking and getting into brawls at the inn asger" she said getting a grunt in response as he looked away "and no trying to court any woman you come across i don't want no angry husbands or fathers after us because of something you did" she continued making takeda look away as well as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"right ill see you two back at camp" she said as she walked away with some of her knights following behind her.

"well as fun as it is to hang around you meat head I'm off" Takeda said as he walked off down random street leaving Asger stood there on his own "fuck him" Asger thought as he walked through the streets looked at different stalls as people moved out of his way.

"this feel familiar" Asger thought as he looked at people moving out of the way of him and avoid his eyes "meh it docent matter" he thought as he contained to walked down the street into the market place.

as he passed a black smith he heard a familiar voice "how many times do i have to tell you I'm not a child i have money so give my some shields" asger walked in to investigate the voice and it turned out to be Philippa arguing with a blacksmith.

"ah you big one" she said when she noticed him behind her "tell this man I'm no child and I'm here to buy his wares" she continued.

deciding to help her out he stepped in "okay little french man i want what she asked for he said as he took the money from her hand and placed it infant of him.

"okay okay don't hurt me"the man said as he cowered in fear of asger as he called for two other men to carry the things they had brought outside "thank you" asger said as he and Philippa walked outside and looked and the five crates.

"hey little one how were you planning to get this back to camp" asger said in curiosity while she let out a nervous laugh and responded with "i don't know" causing Asger the slam his hand on his face at the stupidity of her answer.

"hey i was meant to have help but hey are all calming about there head hurting" she said causing Asger to let out a nervous laugh as he thought back to last night where he had made everybody drink way more than they could handle.

"it was my fault so i must help her" asger thought as he began to pick up the crates two on each shoulder as he held them causing Philippa to smile at him "thanks but what about the last one" she said as looked at the last create and then back at Asger's full arms.

before she could come up we an idea Takeda came walking past with a mug in one hand as he laughed at asger as he walked past "aww is meat head struggling" he said as he was about to walk off he was dragged back by Philippa.

"what what" he said as she knocked his mug out of his hands as she dragged him back to where Asger was and forced the crate into his arms causing him to drop down a bit because of the wait.

"haat is the little man struggling with one crate" Asger said as takeda struggled to carry the crate.

before ether of them could start Philippa stepped in "come on the boss wants this back soon now mush" she said as she began walking off as they followed after her.

(with Catherine at the town hall)

"so this is where he's held up this must be the reason the towns people are on edge" Catherine thought as she and her knights approached the town hall but were stopped by the french swords men at the door "who are you woman" one of them said as she sighed.

"I'm the leader of the crimson mercenaries and I'm here to collect my payment" she said as they began to talk among themselves "so you the bitch in charge" the man said trying to goad her into cause trouble.

"i don't have time for this" she said as she pushed past the man but as she got to the door they stood in front of her knights.

"no groups near his lordship" the man said testing her and her knights patience but they would not fall for it "fine" she said as she walked inside while her knights stepped back and lined up waiting for her.

(inside the town hall)

as Catherine walked in she took time to count every guard so if anything went south they won't get the jump on her "four men so far"she thought as she turned a corner and heard shouting.

the shouting turned out to be the young noble that had hired them shouting a what looked like the elder of this town " how dare you I'm…"he began only to stop when Catherine let out a cough to get his attention.

"ahh you what do you want" he said as he sat down and put his feet up on the desk "well unless you here to service me as a woman then leave " he continued.

"I'm here for the other half of the payment you promised us" Catherine said only to anger him "you think you deserve payment after your disgraceful performance" he said as he took his feet on the desk and stared at her.

"we did what was expected of us we went to flank and were repelled because the knights in the centre collapsed" Catherine said as he stood up as he grinned his teeth in anger

"are you blaming me for the loss of the battle" he said as he began to move his hand to his sword.

"no I'm saying the knights collapsed completely" Catherine said as he drew his sword and pointed it at her causing his guards to do the same.

"now come over here and do what every woman should for a man" he said with a sick grin on his face only for her to respond with" never what woman would lie with a weasel like you" but before anything could happen a tall thin man walked in.

"my lord theres no need for this" the man said as he smiled at Catherine and handed her a pouch of coins "we are all suffering because of the loss at crecy this may not be the full amount but we'll hire you again for the next battle and there you get payed the full amount and more".

"fine" Catherine said as the man erased his arms making the guards lower there swords allowing Catherine to leave.

"why did you let that bitch leave i was going to teach her a woman place" the young noble said only for the thin man to say "why do it in the open have some men attack their camp at night slaughter them in there beds and get her then".

"yes yes thats how it'l be kill her men in there sleep and drag her her to me where i'll tear that armour off of her and teach her how a woman should be treated" the noble said as a sick grin spread across his face as he began to laugh.

"just wait i'll fix that attitude of yours"

(half an hour later with Asger and Takeda at camp)

"come on skinny man there not that heavy" Asger said as he lay the crate down carefully while Takeda just dropped it down as soon as he was near Philippa's wagon.

"shut up that crate was heavy as anything" takeda said as he let his arms drop and lay at his sides.

"sure they were" asger said as he as he sat own on one of the boxes that were around Philippa's wagons "so what did Catherine have you buy" asger said as he looked at the crates as Philippa pried them over with an axe she picked up from the wagon"

"its tower shields" she said as she opened the crate and took on of them out "thats a big shield" Takeda said as Asger looked confused at the shield.

"why would you have a shield that big you can nearly move it" Asger said as Philippa answered him "it not used for moving around quickly its used to shield a man from completely from arrows coming at him from the front".

"ah yes theres something like this where I'm from just not shield more of a movable wood wall used in sieges" Takeda said seeing the similarities.

"i still don't see how it can be used it can used in battle" Asger said only to hear a voice behind him "you will see there worth soon" he heard causing him to turn round to see Catherine.

"what do you mean" Asger said as he looked at Catherine only for her to say "just you watch the next time the english take the field and try to shower us with arrows while weather that storm".

"anyway i received a new contract and I've been over it with Richard so were marching out tomorrow so i want everybody rested so tell the others" Catherine said as asger and takeda both nodded as she turned and walked back to her tent.

"another battle only days apart" Takeda said as he looked to Asger to see he smiling "he'e looking forward to this" he thought as asger turned to him.

"well I'm off skinny man you can sit there and moan about about you arms to somebody else" Asger said as he walked off to find Baldwin and it didn't take long as he found him and two other round the same fire from last night.

"hey Baldwin" asger called out as he sat down with them as he watch baldwin stir some soup before he answer him " ahh big one where did you disappear to".

"i went into town and ended up helping little one with carry things"asger said as he looked at the soup "little one oh you mean Philippa yeah we were meant to help her but we were a no condition to help" he said as he noticed Asger looking at the soup he was making.

"haha i see you hooked on my soup as well the great Baldwin ha drawing in another with his great warriors soup" Baldwin said with pride in his voice as asger looked up at him slightly embarrassed that he had just been staring.

"why are you cooking in the middle of the day" Asger said wondering why he was making it now instead of later like last night "I'm on watch tonight so I'm making it now" baldwin said as he tasted the soup before throwing something in it.

"oh yeah i just remembered Catherine told me to tell everybody i come across that we've got a new contract so every needs to get some rest" Asger said as one of the men next baldwin got up and went to tell the others.

"well i'm off to tell more of the company" Asger said as he got up and walked off to find others.

(later that night)

"ahhhhhhh" Baldwin yawned as he stared out into the darkness seeing nothing as always "why does this have to be so boring" he thought as the warmed his hands on the fire as he looked at the camp silent as death.

"im gonna go check on the others" he thought as he walked through the silent camp towards the other sentry fire. as he turned the corner he saw the other sentry and went to call out to him but before he could to shadows came out of the darkness and and planted daggers in the man throat and belly.

"MICHELE" Baldwin shouted as he ran towards the two shadows revealing them to be men when the drew swords to kill Baldwin. baldwin rose his sword in the air as he swung it between the two attacker before punching the one on his right forcing him back only for the other one to cut baldwin across the leg sending him to the ground as another six men come out of the shadows but before the one above him come finish him off he was sent flying into his back when he was hit in the chest with an axe.

"BALDWIN" Asger shouted out as he charged toward the attacker gaining there attention and in this moment baldwin grabbed hold of his horn and blew with all his might.

the sound of the horn rang across the camp and in that moment the whole camp awoke and burst into action as men can changing out of there tents in different form of undress holding what ever was close at the time.

the attacker stood now chance as the overwhelming amount of crimson member cut them down with no trouble. as the attackers were being cut down they made a desperate move "kill the leader go" one of them shouted as he was cut in half by asger.

as the last two ran into Catherine's tent the company got ready to follow only for the two men to come flying back out of the tent there throats cut "dam" Takeda said as he arrived as he looked at the two mens bodies only to look up and see Catherine walk out of her tent wearing only her breeches and bandages round her breasts.

"oh hell yeah they look even bigger than they do when you wear your tunic" Takeda said only to fall on his arse when and find a sword inches away from his manhood "what did you say" Catherine shouted as Takeda shouted back straight away "nothing nothing".

this caused the others to laugh at his expense "will you ever learn not to think with the other head" Asger said getting another round of laughs out of the men only for them to stop when Catherine raised her arm.

"RIGHT SPREAD OUT AND LOOK FOR MORE ATTACKER AND CHECK THE BODIES FIND OUT WHO DID THIS" Catherine shouted as she went back into her tent as he company all spread out looking for the next attack they wound not find another.

(the next day on route to Agincourt)

"are you okay my lady" Richard said for the third time only to receive the same answer "yes I'm fine the attacker were pathetically trained" Catherine said as rod rode at the company.

"so what did you find out about who attacked us last night" Catherine said as she waited for Richard's response "we found a note telling them they would be able to collect payment after the company was dead and you were in chains".

"my lady who would go this far" Richard said as he looked at Catherine "i don't know the english" she said as Richard handed her something.

"whats this" she said as she looked at what he had passed her it was a map with an x over the location of the camp and some writing covered in blood making it unreadable.

"Richard i have a idea of who it could be" Catherine said causing Richard to turn his head to her direction "who" he said in shock.

"the noble that hired us" Catherine said with confidence in her voice "careful my lady thats a big claim" Richard said in shock.

"i know but think about he's the mostly likely" Catherine said as she went over what had happen at the town hall.

as she told Richard the events she could only think one thing.

"whats he going to do next"

(end chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

The legend of the three

chapter 4 A great loss

It had been a day since the crimson mercenaries had been attacked in the dead of night and they had still marched out to answer the contract they had received.

"what happened with all those men in cloaks that attacked the camp" Takeda said as he looked at Asger to his side "i don't know i got up to relive myself and i saw a group of men surrounding Baldwin" asger said thinking back to what had happened.

"he's lucky you were awake wait when i think abut it a lot of people are lucky you were awake you gave baldwin the chance to sound the alarm" Takeda said as he patted Asger on the back.

"i don't need thanks off you skinny man" Asger said as he shrugged takeda's hand off his back "i don't need thanks" he thought as he felt the corners on his mouth into a smile.

"so who do think they were" Takeda said shaking Asger from his thoughts "they can't have been bandits they wouldn't have the stones to attack a camp with over seventy men in it even if they were sleeping" he continued.

"i don't know all i know is there dead and gone" Asger said before Takeda spoke again "i think i know who it was".

"what" Asger said as he spun to Takeda and grabbed him "why haven't you told Catherine if you know who attacked us" he continued as he stood there shaking Takeda causing others to look at them confused.

"i don't need to" Takeda said casing Asger to stop and let go of him "what do you mean" asger said with suspicion in his voice.

"Catherine has already worked it out" Takeda said as he looked Asger in the eye with full confidence in his words.

"fine i take you words for who was it" Asger said relenting a bit as they began walking again with the company "you remember the young noble who hired us last time" Takeda said making asger think back to Crecy.

"that young one Catherine rode off to meet" Asger said as takeda confirmed his guess "yep the one".

"how do you know" Asger said with suspicion in his voice as he turned him sharp eyes on him "calm down it was when we were in town after Catherine left the meeting with the noble i over heard him and somebody else taking from one of the open windows" Takeda said.

"tho what they said goes again my moral code" Takeda said as he clenched his fist "what did they said" asger said curios as he had never seen takeda show rage towards a person.

"it went… kill her men and bring her in chains were ill tear that amour off her and show her how a woman should be treated" Takeda said this caused Asger to have similar but less controlled reaction.

"ill kill him ill rip him in half" Asger growled as he walked only to stop when he heard takeda speak "well get in line no man has the right to even think about doing that a woman like that even if Catherine could wipe the floor with him".

"it seem the skinny man does have respect for women" Asger said as he put his fist out towards Takeda. Takeda saw this and copied bringing there fists together "if the english don't get him we will if a chance ever come up we'll punish him" Takeda said as they brought there fist back a little before bumping them before they dropped there arm and continued walking an new understanding about each other achieved.

(at the front of the company)

"my lady what do you plan to do when we get there" Richard said as he rode next to Catherine looking at her wondering why she was thinking.

"i will complete the contract for one and then see how fast that boy can run when i come after him" Catherine said as clenched her fists on the reigns of her horse.

"my lady i feel the same way that he must pay but to attack a noble is a death sentence and quick one at that if he's in a french war camp" Richard said as he tried to dissuade Catherine from doing anything when they reached the camp.

"Richard i don't take slights lightly and i refused to allow the butcher of my men in there beds when they had no chance to fight back" Catherine said as she looked at him with hard eyes.

"it pains me to say this but it was only three men" Richard said with a cold logical voice as he steeled his features and waited for Catherine wrathful response.

"THREE MEN THREE COMRADES BUTCHERED AS THEY SLEEP" Catherine shouted before going back to her normal volume when she saw the men watching her "we carry the dreams of are fallen and i refuse to allow them to die in such a pitiful way" she continued.

"i know my lady but don't do anything rash don't let these three mens sad death lead to the deaths of everybody here" Richard said as Catherine looked down in though.

"please my lady you are what holds the company together look at them they all crave revenge and if they see you draw your sword to somebody then they will satisfy that need for vengeance on any and all who are round them" Richard said as Catherine looked behind her to see the company with tension round them each with the look that demanded revenge.

"fine but i won't promise anything he's a bastard that needs to be put down" Catherine said as she looked up as they began to clear the forest as the camp came into view.

"the camp seems a bit small" Catherine said her voice laced with worry as Richard looked and agreed with her "yes i know my lady".

"whose that" Richard thought as he spotted a large group of people waiting at the edge of the camp but as they got closer he noticed "fuck its the noble" Richard thought as he turned his horse so that he was close enough to grab the reins of Catherine's horse.

"what rich…" Catherine sated before she looks in front of her and realised why he had moved closer "that little bastard" Catherine thought as she looked at the young nobles arrogant smirk.

"ahh I'm so please you made it" the noble said never losing his smirk as Richard stopped Catherine's horse a couple of meters away from him.

"i heard you had some trouble at you camp such a shame" the noble continued as he looked at Catherine relishing in the anger coming off of Catherine.

"i'll kill him pull him off his horse and tear him in half lets see him smile then" Catherine thought as she tried to move only for Richard to look at her and keep his steel grip on the reins of her horse.

as Catherine looked back at the noble she took a deep breath before talking "yes nothing we couldn't handle" Catherine said with a strained voice as she fought to hold the rage in her voice her check.

"ahh yeas i forgot the great crimson mercenaries are never in trouble" the noble said as he began waving his arms around gesturing to the men behind him.

"remember Crecy they were fine then they ran away and had the gall to come asking payment for losing the battle" he continued as the men behind him began to laugh as he continued to gesture.

"little bastard" Catherine said in a low tone as she began to start shacking in anger as she watched the noble insult the crimson mercenaries by telling lies.

"this is gonna get out of hand" Richard thought as he looked at the he watched the noble continue to antagonise Catherine and the men.

"i have to calm Catherine down" Richard thought as he turned to her and saw the men behind them had come forward and stood opposite the french soldiers giving them looks of absolute hatred.

just as Richard was about to say something he was stopped by Catherine who spoke "this coming from a man who is too scared to fight somebody face to face, a man who has to hire cut-throats to kill his betters in there sleep" she said as her rage began to rise.

this caused the noble to turn round wit fury covering his face "HOW DARE" he screamed as his men stopped laughing and went silent as they watched to see what their lord would do.

"YES I DARE" Catherine shouted back as she let go of the control on her anger as Richard gripped her horses reins even tighter to the point where if he were to move his hand he would have tore the reins off the horse.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A MAN LIKE THAT" the noble screamed as he drew his sword causing Catherine to react and to draw her sword half way out of the sheath before stopping.

"dam" Richard thought as he looked around to see the french soldiers with there weapons ready and the company mirroring them staring a tense stand off each side waiting for the other to start.

"Catherine don't ,you draw that sword and you sentence us all to death look around" Richard said making Catherine look around seeing more french come running out of the camp swelling the numbers of men behind the noble. she then looked back to her men seeing them all glancing at her waiting for her to draw her sword fully and giving them the signal.

"calm,calm,calm" Catherine thought as she took several deep breath before sheathing her sword fully and preparing to turn round only to hear the noble say something that threw her into a rage.

"should have told them to kill you instead" with there words Catherine spun round and drew her sword as the crimson mercenaries got ready to charge only for a voice to ring out between the two groups.

"STAND DOWN IN THE NAME OF THE KING" both the noble and Catherine turned to the voice only for the noble to go pale as a man approached them on horse back.

as he got closer Catherine got a better look at him he was a tall man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail that went to the middle of his shoulder with sharp calculative eyes and a fair face. he was clothed in a blue tunic with a green belt and a short blue cloak over his shoulders with the only amour he wore being a pair of gauntlet and greaves.

"what is going on here" he said as he stopped his horse between Catherine and the noble. the noble spoke first "this vagabond and her group tried to force there way into are camp the…." the noble went silent as the man raised his arm and then looked to Catherine and said "speak".

"I'm the commander of the crimson mercenaries and I've been paid to fight he's my employer but he need to be punished for the actions he's committed he…" she would of continued but like he had done before he held his hand up and tuned back to the noble.

"go back to your position now"the man said as the noble turned and scuttled away his men in tow "you mercenary leader" the man said as the turn to Catherine as the french dispersed back into the camp.

"my name is Catherine and these are the ninety two strong member of the crimson mercenaries" Catherine said as she waited for him to talk.

"i am marshal to the french king leader of this army my name is Arthur de richemount" he said as he inspected the crimson mercenaries.

"good i can use you lot, you work for that man so you work for me" Arthur said as he pulled a map from his saddle bag and pointed to four places on the map.

"you are of noble birth, you know how to read look at this" he said sending Catherine's thoughts racing "how could he tell that" Catherine thought as he directed her attention to the map in his hands.

"calm yourself this is a battlefield your birth makes no difference here" Arthur said as he pointed to four locations "your company is just the right size to scout so go to theses positions and drive any english out".

"i have to finish my contract" Catherine said as she looked at him as he pull out some parchment and a quill and wrote something and handed it to her.

"whats this" she said as she examined it then realised what it was "this is a contract" she said in shock as she looked at Arthur who's face betrayed nothing.

"you won't abandon a contract even with that man as your client admirable but i need to make use of a small force like yours to scout and destroy the small parts of the english army that were chasing that have strayed from the main army" Arthur said as he once agin sowed her the map.

"take your men here" he said as he pointed to a part of the map before taking his finger across a part f the map "and wipe any english past this line".

"yes my lord" Catherine said as she watched him turn his horse and ride off back toward the camp from where he appeared.

"so what are we to do my lady" Richard said as he looked at Catherine waiting for her orders he didn't wait long.

"we have a second contract" Catherine said with a smile as she passed the parchment to Richard causing his eyes to widen as he read the contract.

"signed Arthur de richmount marshal of the french king" Richard said in surprise as he handed the contract back "a marshal leading an army" Richard said middle surprised.

"what do you mean" Catherine said as she looked to Richard to explain what he had said "a marshal is somebody of common birth that has risen to that post by there great deeds" Richard said shocking Catherine making her look to where she had seen him ride off.

"a man of common birth leading a army of french nobles that must be hard" Catherine said as she thought back to the young noble and how he acted to those he thought lower than him.

"we must be going lets make camp then march out once camp is made bring baldwin,asger and takeda to my tent" Catherine said as she turned her horse and began to ride towards where they would set up camp.

"its time to test them"

(half an hour later in Catherine's tent)

"my lady I've brought them" Richard said as he entered Catherine's tent followed behind by Baldwin, Asger and finally Takeda "so this is were the magic happens well Catherine you sure are ambitious three men at once" Takeda said before Asger smacked him onto of the head.

"think with your brain for once this is important" asger said as he shook his head while baldwin let out a short laugh at the antics of the pair.

before they could continue a cough got there attention "i brought the three of you here for a reason" Catherine said as the three of them gave her there full attention.

"we have been given a second contract to fulfil" Catherine said as takeda interrupted "so we don't have to deal with that bastard".

"no we will still finish his contract we've never abandoned a contract before and were not starting now" Catherine said with a tone that said it was finally and nor up for debate.

"the man leading the french army has need of a small forces to deal with the english soldiers that have broken off from the main army" Catherine said as the three of them listen in silence as she then gestured to the map of the table in the middle of her tent that she was stood behind.

"from what we have gathered the french have to english from Crecy on the run after they left the safety of there territory to try and move through french lands to link up with another english army that was destroyed before they could reach them" Catherine said as she pointed to the areas where they believe the english to be.

"we are tasked with killing any english who cross this line" Catherine said as drew a line with her finger over a area of the map "but if they escape you you are to send them running back towards where the main army is" she continued.

"what Asger" Catherine said as she looked up at Asger who had a confused look on his face "why are we letting them escape back to there army and not chasing them down" he said as Catherine smiled "so he noticed something is going on in the bigger picture and Takeda doesn't seem that far behind in noticing" she though.

the plan isn't to attack the english straight away the man leading the french wants to wear them down and make them surrender and if they don't then obliterate them on a field he chose" Catherine said as they all took this on and bean to see the whole plan.

"this man has planed a battle that hasn't even happened yet dam" Baldwin said as he looked at the map "so why are we here then" he continued.

"well the area we have to cover is large so i can't march the whole company out as one and hope to hit all english crossing the line" she said as they all nodded in agreement.

"so I'm going to divide the company into four groups and attack all the groups that try to escape" Catherine said shocking them but Asger and Takeda more so.

"you two proved that you can get men to follow you at Crecy nows your chance to prove to me you can lead men into battle" Catherine said as she looked them both in the eyes.

"the three of you will take twenty men each baldwin go here block this path" she said as she pointed to a part of the map "yes boss" Baldwin said as he looked at the area she had pointed to.

"takeda go here and ambush the english in the trees" Catherine said as she pointed to another point on the map which showed trees "got it" Takeda said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Asger i want you here clear out any english that are left here" Catherine said as she pointed to a third point on the map "finally i got it no english will be left standing" Asger said as he clenched his fist informant of her.

"i'll send a rider with each of you they will act as messengers" Catherine said as she gestured to the map for a final time "i will be here with my knights taking any who get past you three" she counted before stepping back from the map.

"now go give the english hell" Catherine said as they all left the tent to gather there men and march out.

"so my lady your testing them" Richard said as he entered the tent after the others had left "i need to know for sure" Catherine said in response.

"Richard stay here and guard the camp i can't be sure he won't be back to try and cause more trouble" Catherine said as she began placing her armour on.

"yes my lady" Richard said as he left the tent as Catherine changed into her amour.

(an hour later with Baldwin)

"alright boys form up" Baldwin shouted as he looked around at the pass he was meant to hold. the pass he was defending was wide enough to allow twelve men to stand side beside in it.

"right this pass in the only way for them to get past us were gonna hold it" baldwin shouted as he got roars of approval. he was about to tell his men to rest when he heard a deep rumbling in the ground.

"what the" he thought as two of his men came running "the english are coming" they shouted as Baldwin and his men stood up and readied for a fight.

"what is that" Baldwin thought as he continued to hear the rumbling that was making his men start looking for the source. the mystery was solve instantly when they saw the english appear in front of them.

"oh fuck me" Baldwin said as the english began to emerge from the trees "thats no small force" he thought as he stared at the men in front of him.

"theres must be more than sixty of them" Baldwin heard from behind him. baldwin knew he would stand no chance in the open so he did the only thing he could.

"SHIELD WALL" he shouted as his men moved there colossal tower shields in front of them and lined up as Baldwin looked through the gap at the english who had broken into a desperate charge towards them.

"HOLD"he shouted as he watched they storm towards them none mass.

"HOLD" he shouted again as the english grew closer to them like a pack of rabid dogs

"HOLD" he shouted a third time as the english were mere meters away from them.

"BRACE" he shouted as he and his men dropped there stance a bit and put there bodies full force behind there shields and then with a crash the english smashed into the shield wall pushing the wall back a couple of inches.

"HOLD MEN NOW SWORDS THROUGH" Baldwin shouted as the men in the shield wall stabbed there sword though the gaps in the wall piercing the english inform of them before closing the gaps.

"rider go ride for help tell them to come quick" Baldwin shouted as he strained to hold the line "yes sire just hold on ill get help" the horseman shouted as he spurred his horse and rode for help.

"don't worry I'm not getting killed any time soon"

(with Asger)

"were are they" Asger said as one of his men came running "there not to far ahead of us they have stopped to rest" he said as Asger drew his sword and short axe.

"come men valhalla awaits the brave" Asger shouted as he he ran off in the direction of the english with the men running after him.

"come on men a man gives battle his all and leaves his fate to the gods" Asger roared as he looked back at the men behind him "come lets tell the english were here" he continued before letting out a roar.

his men watched it and then one of them followed suit and soon all of them were letting out there own roars as they ran through the trees towards the english.

whether Asger had planned it or nor there roars were doing more than motivating them ahead of them the english were terrified.

"what is that" on of the english screamed as them continued to hear the roars from all directions "a bear , a wolf a…." the solder froze as from the trees he saw something.

"MONSTER" he screamed as he fell to the ground as he counted to back away maligning more turn to wee he was looking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT" another shouted as from the trees they saw something come storming out of the it was a giant shape of a beast.

the shadow crossed the space between them in no time with one swing it cleaved a man in two "RUN RUN" one of the english screamed as the shadow moved its other arm driving something deep into the man chest.

"WAIT ITS A MAN"one of the english shouted as he got a good look at the shadow it was asger "ahhhhh come on" Asger roared as his men came rushing out of the trees massacring the terrified english.

"ahhhhhhhahah" Asger shouted as he swung left and right cutting apart men as he went as he watched his men finishing the last of the english.

"WARRIORS WE CAME WE FOUGHT WE WON" Asger shouted as his men stood round him roared with him.

"Asger commander asger" a voice shouted causing Asger and his men to stop and look as a man came galloping on his horse.

"what wrong why are you here" Asger said as the man pointed in the direction he came from and said "Baldwin is under attack by sixty men and can't win on his own".

"right men were moving to help baldwin come on" Asger said as he began running towards where the horse man had pointed.

"hold on I'm coming"

(with Takeda)

"hold" Takeda said as he knelt down and held his hand up signalling for his men to stop as he put his hand to hi ear as he listened for something.

"the english are head of us" Takeda said as he took a deep breath before surveying the area. there were large trees that made up the forest "big enough to hide a man thats it" takeda thought.

"okay five men go that way and five that way hide behind the trees" Takeda said as his men looked confused before they went off and hid behind the trees.

"now the rest of you move back and get behind the trees" Takeda said as he took the remaining ten and moving back and hiding behind the trees.

"now we wait" Takeda said as he took a deep breath and closes his eyes and he waited.

"commander" one of the men said as he looked at takeda in confusion "wait and listen" he said as the man stopped and listened as hard as he could and then he heard it the march of men.

"how" the man said as takeda put his finger to his lips as he smiled and closes his eyes again as the english grew closer.

"fuckin french can't leave us alone" one said as they moved closer to takeda and his men "i know but what can we do the prince is gonna get us out of here" the other said as they entered the u formation Takeda had made by hiding his men behind the trees.

"i know bu…."he never got to finish as Takeda spun round from behind the tree slicing he man across the face killing him as he cut the others belly open before turning both his blades on the one behind them before stopping as he looked forwards as his men flew out of the trees catching the english unaware and they were killed before they could fight back.

"and thats that" Takeda said as he watched his men finished off the English " well done lads" he shouted as he smiled before he suddenly turned his head and started walking in a random direction.

"commander whats wrong" one of the men said as he raised his hand silencing them "theres a battle going on near by come" Takeda shouted as he ran off towards the fighting he heard.

"I'm on my way"

(back with Baldwin)

"HOLD MEN HOLD" Baldwin shouted as he looked to his sides to see his men being pushed back"come on guys where are you" he thought as he dug his feet into the ground to try and hold his position.

"come on lads just a little longer" Baldwin shouted as he tried to encourage his men but it was no use they were tired and could barley hold here shields in place.

"sir we can't hold" one of his men shouted as he desperately tried to hold his ground against the english onslaught.

"boy its going to be alright we just ha…." Baldwin said before stopping mid way as a spear pierced the mans throat though one of the gaps.

"noooo" Baldwin roared as his shield wall began to collapse as english ran through the gap cutting down any who stood in there way.

"FALL BACK" Baldwin shouted as he tried to move back with his men but it was a massacre his men were tried and the lucky ones who could move could only watch as there comrades were butchered.

"fuck" Baldwin thought as he looked at the men next to him it was only his and four others. he started at the english as they slow walked towards them expecting surrender but thats not what they got what they got was Baldwin and his men shouting and chanting as they slammed their swords on there shields.

"MAY THE DEAD LIVE ON WITHIN US"

"MAY THE DEAD LIVE ON WITHIN US"

"MAY THE DEAD LIVE ON WITHIN US"

"MAY THE DEAD LIVE ON WITHIN US" they chanted again and again and again as there shouts grew in volume util they roared across the english stopping the english and causing the closest men to back away.

"its just five men kill them" one of the english said causing them to regain there courage and began advancing agin only for baldwin to let out a roar that rang across the english and into the tress.

the english stopped gain only to turn when they heard a roar from behind them.

"more attacker some of theres" one shouted as some turned to confront them leaving them open as they charged towards the roar only for a large figure to come crashing through there ones with men behind him.

"BALDWIN" asger shouted over the english as he held one of them in the air by the throat causing the men around him to back up "HANG ON ILL BE OVER THERE SOON" he continued.

"come on your men of England one freak and a couple of men are nothing one Englishman shouted as his men began to attack asger.

"BUT THAT THE THING HE'S JUST THE FIRST WAVE" a voice shouted across the melee as another group of men crashed into the english trapping them between the two groups.

"MEAT HEAD" Takeda shouted as he cut his way through to the middle "SKINNY MAN" asger shouted back as followed suit.

"so your still alive" Takeda said they met in the middle before he turned and cut a man down before blocking a sword strike before looking over his shoulder to asger.

"i should be saying the same" Asger said as he slammed his axe down of a Englishman's head before throwing his sword impaling a man into a tree before grabbing another mans leg picking him up and throwing him into other attackers.

"come on we need to get to Baldwin" Asger said as he yanked his sword out of the tree causing the man to drop to the ground.

"i don't think we need to" Takeda said as he weaved in and out of the men attacking him before hitting there vitals "why" Asger shouted as he saw Takeda pointing to baldwin's location and hearing a rumble causing him to smile.

"the enemy are at are back we have to move run these corpses down" one of the men shouted as they all rushed forwards tripping over each other to get through Baldwin and escape.

"not today" Baldwin thought as he opened a path causing the english to run for the gap in hope of escape but that was dashed when they saw why he had moved the raisin he had moved was not to let them escape it was to let somebody through.

"CHARGE" Catherine shouted as she came thundering through the pass with her knights and this she spelt the end for the english trapped form behind and trampled by horses in front the stood no chance and were moped up quickly.

"Asger, Takeda" Catherine said as she rode up to them with a smile on her face "well done it seems that you can lead men" she would have continued but a voice behind her got her attention.

"boss i…." Catherine turned just to see baldwin walk and then fall to the ground holding his leg "baldwin" Catherine cried out as Asger rushed past her and held him up.

"sorry boss one of them got me i must have noticed it in the heat of things" he said as he tried to stand only to fall only avoiding the ground because of Asger holding him up.

"Asger carry him back men were heading back" Catherine shouted as she got every body ready and set off.

"we won the skirmish but the real battle begins tomorrow"

(a hour later at the camp)

"I've said it before you idiot" a voice shouted causing Catherine to look around they had just returned to camp and as soon as she arrive she could here a commotion.

"get the wounded lay down somewhere and tended to" Catherine said as asger and some of the men split off into the camp as the rest followed Catherine into the camp towards the voice.

"where are the guards" she thought as worry began to set in as she drew closer to the commotion "what if we were attack no there no sign of a struggle the tents are in perfect order" she thought as she arrive were the commotion was it was the noble he was backhand with a couple of men with him they numbered around thirty more than the number of guards at the camp.

"I've told you ill tell you agin she is not here she marched to battle" Richard said before being interrupted by the noble "i don't care what you say who said she could she works form me i say were she can go".

"ah fuck not his guy again why can't we deal with him" takeda said as Catherine looked down at him form her horse at him "i wish we could" she said before she got off her horse and walked towards Richard and the noble.

"ah my lady you have returned" Richard said ignoring the noble in front of his causing the noble to spin and rush towards her.

"you how dare you bitch" the noble screamed as he got closer to Catherine only for takeda to step in front of her blocking whims her men flanked her causing him to walk back into his guards.

"who said you could march out to fight you work for me" he shouted as Catherine let out a sigh as she pushed past Takeda and walked so she was in front of him.

"i march out because i was contracted to" Catherine said as she stared the noble down with a cold stare causing him to back up so his men were in front of him.

"what are you talking about bitch i gave no order" he shouted as Richard walked next to Catherine and held up a parchment "what that" he shouted.

"that is a contract signed by Arthur de richmount order us to battle" Catherine said as the noble went pale "now i will still complete your contract but you better be careful your I'm my mens camp making commotion and your guard wilt protect you your out numbered and these men are still up for a fight" she said as she held out her arm showing all the men behind her ready to fight.

"this is not the end of this i expect you in the cavalry tomorrow" he said as he scuttled away with his guard it tow.

"Richard are you okay" Catherine said as she turned to him to check if anything had happened before she got back.

"I'm fine my lady he turned up not that long ago asking where you were and why you wouldn't come when he called for you" Richard said in disgust at the way the noble treated Catherine.

"its okay Richard he can't do anything here now he knows that we had a contract with Arthur" Catherine said as she walked towards her tent before stopping just before she went.

" see you in the morning" Catherine said as she entered her tent leaving Richard outside with the men who were slowly dispersing into the camp.

"i have a bad feeling about tomorrow"

(the next day)

true to Arthur's plan he had driven the english towards the main french army position at Agincourt and now they stood against a french army numbering over twenty thousand while they numbered just under seven thousand.

"marshal" and french solder said as he rode up to Arthur as he looked over his army at the english who hd placed stakes in the ground to slow him down.

"what of there surrender" Arthur said as he looked at the english hopping they would surrender and be taken captive.

"they have refused the surrender and are prepare to fight" the solder said as Arthur took in a breath before returning to him and speaking.

"who leads them" Arthur said as he looked at the solder "the black prince and a minor lord" the solder said as he moved his hand dismissing the solder.

"i will wait they will surrender eventually"

(with Catherine in the cavalry)

"so your here bitch now you will attack when we attack that your orders" the noble said as the men around them looked ta he confused at they watch him call some mercenary in full knights amour things you would only call a woman.

"Richard say close i don't want the men to get separated in this formation of cavalry" Catherine said as she turned to Richard behind her.

"yes my lady" he responded quietly as he singled for the horsemen to move closer together as they ready themselves for the order to charge as they looked over at the english to see them all raise two fingers at the french.

"those dog how dare they" the noble shouted as others in the cavalry began to push there horse forward to try and get the front to move but the french nobility never took insults lightly and they broke formation and changed.

"charge take to finger of every english dog you find lets see them use a bow then" one noble shouted as the cavalry burst into a full gallop towards the english thundering across the field.

as soon as they flew forward the infantry followed suit breaking formation following there individual lord looking for fame and glory.

(the french centre)

"where are they going dam hold ranks" Arthur shouted as he tried to hold his line only for a noble to fly past him braking formation shouted "quiet commoner we the noble class shall lead this army"

"don't they see this is a trap" Arthur thought as he watched his army surge forwards towards the english and there longbows.

"gather the remming men have them reform" he shouted as his second rode out reforming the few men that hadn't charged forwards.

"the english have us beat"

(with Catherine in the charge)

"ya ya" Catherine said as she spurred her horse as she and the french cavalry began to be funnelled towards the dismounted knights in the centre of the stakes.

the french remained un dithered as they galloped towards the french with total faith in that god had already granted them victory.

"come men of franc ewe have already won they just don't know it" one of the nobles shouted as they all galloped with there guard down.

"we have to hurry we have to beat the longbows before…." Catherine started before she looked up and saw the rain of arrow "shit" she thought as the arrows came raining down felling countless knights and nobility.

with a single rain of arrows the french went from assured victory to crushing deafen as they tried to escape as some who had fallen from there horses cried out screaming for help as the rest continued the charge trampling over them

"i have to make it to silence throw bows i….." Catherine thought as suddenly she went from on the back of her horse to the air as her horse collapsed under her her eyes widen as the ground approach quickly but as soon as she hit the ground everything went black.

(from Richard's prospective)

"the arrows are destroying us we have to pull back" Richard thought as he watched Catherine gallop ahead of him and them suddenly her horse fell and she flew forward her head hitting the ground with enough force to crush the side of the helmet.

"CATHERINE" Richard shouted as he left of his horse to check on her as the men formed a human wall with the horses to stop her from being trampled.

"CATHERINE CATHERINE SPEAK TO ME" Richard shouted and he rolled her over onto her back as she lay deathly still as he pulled of her destroyed helm as he checked her features seeing blood pour down from her head.

"Catherine" Richard said he felt for a pulse "come on come" he paused until he felt a faint pulse.

"yes she's alive thank god" Richard said as he cradled her head on his lap as he looked forward seeing the french infantry being cut down bey the arrows and advancing english.

"we need to move" Richard said as he looked around as he saw asger and takeda arriving with their infantry. "what happen" takeda shouted as they arrived as he saw Catherine's limp body.

"she okay she alive we have to get her out of here" Richard said as asger bent down and as carful as he could picked her up as they prepared to move back when another rain of arrows came crashing down.

"shields" Richard shouted as the men raised there shields to cover themselves as Asger wrapped his arms round Catherine as he covered her form the arrows taking three arrows to the back.

"Asger" takeda shouted as as he saw the arrows lodge themselves in his back "I'm fine we kneed to get her out of here" Asger shouted as them as they to retreat only stopping when the saw Richard mounting his horse and standing there.

"Richard come on" Takeda shouted as he and asger looked back at him "i can't I'm sorry" Richard said shocking the two of them.

"why" they shouted out as Richard lower his head before speaking "the english are advancing somebody needs to hold them".

"Richard wait don't" Takeda said as Richard turned to them and smiled "thank you she is going to rely on you soon please be there for her I'm happy i got to see her meet two people who could be here greatest supports tell her tell her I'm sorry and that she must keep move now go" Richard said as he galloped forwards towards the english.

"no Richard" takeda shouted as asger grabbed him "come on we need to go" asger said "but".

" no but now come on don't sully his sacrifice" asger said as they turned and ran fro there lives.

(with Richard)

"ya ya" Richard said as he spurned his horse as hard as he could before tuning to his side "i guess were going out together" he said as Catherine's knights lined up next to him in a line as the galloped.

"we came together we die together are lady can't die yet its not her time now lets make this an end worthy of history" one of the knight said as they thundered towards the english.

time seemed so slow as the rode to there last battle as arrows came raining towards them hitting them killing some.

"ahhhhhhhhh" Richard roared as an arrow front its place in his shoulder as he kept riding and with and thunder crash they hit the english line as Richard sung his axe down cleaning two men down as he thrusted throughout there lines his horse fell sending him to the ground.

"ahhhhhhhh not yet" he thought as he pulled himself up only to receive a sword in the gut "ahhhh" he pat out blood as he blamed his axe down on the man head before swinging it in front of him sending two me to there graves as he saw the las to the knight fall as he cleaved his way forwards.

"ahhhh" he roared as mace hit is back distracting his as he was cut across the eye before he spun splitting the men round him in half before he fell to one knee as the english stood round he before he dragged himself up as he picked up a sword as he used both his axe and sword as bludgeons to carve a path.

"there almost there" he thought as he looked thorough his blurry vision in his one eye as he raised his arm to block a axe the render his arm useless as blood poured from it.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Richard let out out a roar of a dieing beast as threw his body froward ad broke into a run using his one remaining arm to fight his way through as he pushed his way thought to the black prince.

"die" he shouted as he swung his axe down onto of the prince only to be pushed back when a spear pierced his gut "ahhhhhhhhhhh" he roared as he pushed his body forward driving the spear deeper before biting down of the man neck tearing his throat out as he raised his axe and threw it as the men around him as they all rushed forward piercing his body with whatever they had before stepping back leaving there weapons there as he fell to his knees.

"what why do this" Edward said as he approach Richard as he knelt to his level "a man of England why fight so hard for France" he said as he wanted to know what drove a man to go so far.

"not….fffffor france….for my lady" Richard whispered out as the light drained from his eyes "my lady" Edward thought as he looked at the man before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"go rest brave soul" Edward said as Richard let out his last breath as his life ended he thought one thing.

"live on Catherine"

(end chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

The legend of the three

chapter 5 Memories

"where am i" Catherine thoughts as she tried to look around only for them eyes not to open "why can't i see" she thought as she moved her head in an attempt to see if they would open.

"i can't feel my body whats happening" she thought as she extended her senses to her limp body finding none of her body responding to her.

"HURRY W….."

"wha what was that" she thought as as she felt as if she were drifting in a black void "where am i"

"COME ON W…..NEED TO…"

"who is that" Catherine thought as she tried to focus on the voice that seemed to call out.

"HURRY GO QUICK TH….ARE COMI…..ING"

"who is it"Catherine thought as the darkness began closing in " no no please not the darkness not again" she screamed as she was enveloped in the darkness as she began to see times long past.

(an unknown amount of time later)

"wha where am i" Catherine said her voice leaving her mouth as a whisper into the dark blackness as she tried to move agin only for her to remain still.

"how long have i been here ahhh" she thought as she closed her eyes in pain as she tried to hold her head in a futile attempt to stop the only to remain still as the pain intensified.

"what is this pain" she said as she lay there immobile as the pain grew stronger until a minuscule light small enough to miss but to Catherine it was as bright as the sun.

"what light theres light" Catherine said as her arm twitched towards the light as if pleading to be rescued from the dark.

she reached out towards the light only for it to shine with the strength of a thousand suns and Catherine watched the light engulfed her.

"wh where am i" Catherine thought as she blinked as the light faded as she reopened her eyes and being confronted with the sight of a ceiling.

"why am i inside i was on a horse last i remember i….." she thought as she raised her arm only to find her body sluggish "why do i feel so weak" she thought as she saw that that the arm that she was used to seeing the one lined with lean muscle tone from training gone and in its place was a smaller stubby arm.

"what going on" she said only for the cry of a baby to ring out in the room causing her eyes to widen. "what the" Catherine said only for the babies cry to ring out in the room. but before Catherine could think a voice rang out from the door way of the room.

"my apologies I'm coming little one" the voice said as Catherine looked up to see the face of a woman who looked around forty summers.

"wait i know her" Catherine thought as the woman picked her infant body up from the cradle and held Catherine against her chest as she walked towards the window.

"this woman she was my nurse maid when i was a child so thats what this is its a memory" Catherine thought as her infant arms reached out for the nurse maids hair as she looked out the window.

"ow don't pull my hair little one" the maid said as Catherine's infant hands found her hair and pulled on it as she moved her free hand to untangle her hair from Catherine's hands.

"look little one who is it" the maid said as she looked outside directing Catherine's attention to the courtyard outside.

"its your brother little one" the maid said as Catherine looked outside at the young boy who stood out there wooden sword in hands as he hacked away at the training dummy.

"Rowan its been so long since I've seen you" Catherine thought as Rowan turned to the window as if he had heard his named called before smiling and dropping his training sword before taking off into a run as he ran into the house.

"looks like your brother is on his way your aways first in his mind" the maid said as she moved away from the window and lay Catherine back in the crib before opening the door just as Rowan came flying through the door.

"careful young lord" the maid said with respect before lowering her head to him "oh sorry" he said as he turned to the crib and smiled as he walked over to it.

"ill go get you some refreshments" the maid said as she left the room and shut the door behind her as he watched her leave before tuning to the crib.

" hey sis how have you been" he said as he looked over the crib down at her "who am i kidding as if you could understand me" he continued as he looked down at her.

"Rowan the ever caring always looking out for me" Catherine thought as she stared back at him as he stood there watching her with a smile on his face.

"you won't understand me but maybe one day you will remember this" he said as he looked at her "i will protect you" he said with true conviction in his eyes.

"oh Rowan you were always so kind and ready to do all you could to help somebody" Catherine thought as she looked at his conviction filled eyes.

"ahhhhh are little lord the protector" a voice said causing Rowan to spin round in shock to see the maid who had come back with food for him.

"ah i erm" Rowan stuttered causing the maid to let out a small laugh as heat rose to his cheeks "its okay young lord to protect somebody is a noble goal" she said as she lay down the food on one of the tables in the room.

"ha i…." but before he could say anything a loud voice ran through the halls "Rowan Rowan where are you come out here" the voice shouted as the owner of said voice stopped in front of the room before opening it.

"my lord" the maid said as her body went stiff before bowing to the man. the man was tall with a warriors build with many scars that showed he had spent a life on the battlefield,

"father" Rowan said as he looked at his father as he walked away from the crib an towards him "why are you not training" than man said as he looked down at Rowan.

"i was but i wanted to check on Catherine" Rowan said as he shivered when he looked up at his father only for him to shout at him "THE MAID WILL TAKE CARE OF HER YOU WILL TRAIN AND BE A KNIGHT YOU ARE ALREADY SEVEN SUMMERS OLD".

"i i i….."Rowan stuttered out as his father looked down at him before walking out of the room but not before saying something "you will train and learn what it means to be a man the nurse main will take care of your younger sister".

Rowan stood there as his father left the room "young lord your father only wants to…." the maid began before Rowan silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"its okay he's right i have to man up and do as he said" Rowan said as he stood there only to turn back to her and say "but i won't stop caring for my sister".

"well aint we the little hero" a voice said form the door way causing Rowan to turn to the door recognising the voice "Merek what do you want" Rowan said as he looked at him in fury.

"nothing just watching you try to be a little hero running round trying to help everybody"merek said as he leaned on the door waiting for his younger bothers by three years to answer.

"well some people feel that they should look after others instead of just themselves" Rowan said as he stared back at merek.

"well sorry i don't fit everybody's expectations" merek said as he smirked and looked back at Rowan waiting for his response "its not hard to try if just tried father wouldn't be so hard on all of us" Rowan shouted.

"oh well nothing will change now" merek said as as he let out a short laugh as he turned and walked down the hall while shouting as he walked away "see you later little hero".

"young lord your father isn't trying to be hard on you he just want you to be…." the maid began again only the be stopped by Rowan holding up his hand "its okay i know what he means he needs a strong heir" he said as he looked back to Catherine before walking out the door.

"ill be back when i get chance" Catherine heard as he left the room "was this the way they always were with each other" Catherine thought as she began to think about her bothers relationship.

"ha i feel sleeping so tired" Catherine thought as her eyes began to close as she drifted off to sleep disappearing into the darkness.

"so I'm drifting through my memories then but why am i here" Catherine thought as she felt her own body return to her as the pain in her head flared up with a vengeance "ahh what is this pain" she screamed in her head as she lay there drifting though her mind.

"here comes another memory" Catherine thought as the pain subsided again as a light perched the darkness blinding Catherine as the blackness was cast out.

"cath…..

"Catherine"

"CATHERINE" the voice shouted waking Catherine up and bringing her attention to the owner of the voice "yes father" Catherine said as she stared up at her father behind his desk in his study.

"listen to me when i talk to you" he said as he looked up at her from the papers on his desk "how are your lessons coming along" he contained as he looked up again.

"there fine but i want to be outside doing what Rowan and Merek do it more interesting" Catherine said as she looked at her father "I've told you this countless time you can't you are different from your brother if you were born a boy i would allow it but your not a boy are you" he replied

"i know that but….." Catherine started only to be silence by her father when he raised his voice a little "but nothing you were born a girl you will be raised as such now leave i have work to do"

with that Catherine knew there was no room to argue so she turned and left the room "father was alway busy" Catherine thought as she watched the memory continue.

"six summers have passed since the last memory around a year after Rowan left to squire and Merek began to care even less about the family" Catherine thought as she watched herself walk down the hall.

as she reached the end of the hall she turned left and continued down the next hall towards her tutors room for her next lesson on how to be a lady "i always hated these lessons" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self arrive and enter the room where a older woman in the later years of her life sat waiting.

"you finally arrived young lady" the old woman said as she looked up at Catherine entering the room and closing the door behind her "sorry my father asked to speak with me" Catherine said as she walked over to to a desk and sat at the chair in-front of the old woman.

"so what were we talking about last time" the old woman questioned as she looked at Catherine expecting an answer "my duties as a noblewoman" Catherine replied in a tone that showed she was bored of talking about this topic.

"ah yes your duty as a woman of a noble house you will have many responsibilities such as" the woman said as she turned back to Catherine expecting another answer.

"to marry a noble man, to be faithful, to bear his children and to be locked away in a house all day" Catherine said as she sighed only to receive a small smack on her hand from a small pointer that the old woman had pulled from somewhere.

"yes as you said you will marry and bear your husbands children and continue his line and if he is away you will watch over his lands and fill in for him" the old woman said as she placed a book on the desk and opened it.

"now read this passage and commit it to memory this is a passage that speaks a woman role and how she fit in the world" the old woman said as she sat back down and watched Catherine let out a sigh before being to read.

"gods those lessons were boring i can't believe this i how i was once a rebels youngster with no willpower to push for what i wanted" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self read the passage before the old woman made her go over the noble families of England for the next hour.

"now you will need to remember this lesson now go" the old woman said as Catherine got up and left with just enough speed to escape quickly but not too much that she was running.

"finally" Catherine said as she let out a tired sigh before walking down the hall as she looked out of one of the many windows seeing it was around mid day before she heard a voice call from behind her "my lady"

"yes whats wrong" Catherine said as she turned round to see one of the maids walking towards her quickly "come my lady we must have you changed and ready within the hour" the maid as as she walked Catherine towards her chambers.

"why whats going on" Catherine said as they walked towards her chambers "the earl of Westmorland and three of his sons are coming to dine and will arrive within hour" the maid said as they neared Catherine's chambers.

"why has father not told me this when he called be to his study" Catherine questioned as the maid opened the door so they could enter before closing it again behind them.

"my lord has only just said they were coming now so we must have you changed and ready" the maid said as she went up to the armoire and pulled out a elegant dress before living it down on Catherine's bed as she walked up to Catherine began to undress her.

"i can undress myself I'm not a helpless little girl" Catherine said in frustration only for the aid to smile "i know but we don't have time for this let me dress you" the maid said as Catherine sighed and allowed the maid to dress her in the elegant dress.

"okay my lady you know how you must act" the maid began as she continued to take of Catherine's day clothes "yes i know i must never speak unless spoken to and must always shown interest" Catherine drawled.

"my lady this is important this is another earl and one who has the kings favoured a lot by the king we can't do anything that might offend them" the maid said as she looked Catherine in the eye with a straight look emphasising her words.

"i know i must not do anything that could badly affect the family" Catherine said as the maid moved Catherine arm so that she would place her dress on before moving in-front of Catherine and putting the finishing touches on the dress before going an getting a comb to brush Catherine's hair with.

"don't worry my lady they won't be here long by the sounds of it they have no business with the lord anyway" the maid said as she had Catherine sit down and began to brush her hair.

"why must i always conform to the ideals of what a girl should be i want to go out ride horses and to defend myself i need by not wait for a man to do it for me" Catherine said as the maid brushed her hair as Catherine sat there "i know the world is not fair but this is the way things are" the maid said as they sat there in silence as the maid took the comb through her hair

but after a while there came a knock at the door of her chambers "yes" Catherine called out only to hear another maid talk "the lord calls for lady Catherine to come to the dinning hall for he and the earl of westmorland and his sons await her".

"seems i must go" Catherine said as she got up as the maid stood up with her as they left the room and started walked down the halls towards the dinning hall. the closer they got the more Catherine didn't want to go in as if something was going to happen.

"remember what we spoke of my lady don't worry they won't be here long" the maid said as they approached the door and stopped before looked at Catherine and getting a nod before the maid opened the door allowing Catherine to enter the dinning hall to hear the voices from inside stop as she entered.

as she entered the room as the door closed behind her as all the occupant looked at her as she stood there as she made herself look as graceful as she could as they visitors took a long look at her she stood there dressed in a long elegant red dress showing her families colours with her hair flowed down from her head to the middle of her back allowing her golden locks to shine even indoors.

"come my daughter" Catherine's father called out causing her to jump slightly before she walked as gracefully she could to the chair as her fathers side on the long table. the table was a long rectangular table that could seat many at it with her father at the head of the table and the visitors at the side two seats way from him.

"my my what a beautiful daughter where have you been hiding her only seven summers old and she is this beautiful she sure to be a very desirable lady in the future" the earl said only for Catherine's father to speak up "careful earl Fendrel".

"i apologise earl Ulric but i couldn't help myself you have a gem for a daughter something men go mad for" the earl said before letting out a short laugh causing Catherine's skin to crawl "gods i hated him and still do i wonder what happen to him" Catherine thought as she watched the memory continue.

as Catherine looked at the earls and his sons she was able to get a good look at them the earl was an older man maybe a little younger than her father he had short brown hair and rounded face to show his lack of need to fight his own battle he also held a smirk that showed he felt that he was better than others. as Catherine looked lower than his face she could she he was slightly wide not fat but not bulky like a warrior.

she then turned her attentions to his three sons as she looked at them see was surprised to see that they were all sat upright casting glances at her each in there own way. the first one she looked seemed around her age he was tall for his age he seemed to be on edge with hair that fell down to his chin and nervous looked eyes.

his nervous nature he seemed to have was something Catherine understood as he was the youngest so any mistake he made would leave a stain that would not was out for a long time.

Catherine turned to the next son and from what she could guess he was a twin though you couldn't tell it very well due to the fact that one of them was obese with a large stomach and thick facial features with short hair but what made her shiver was the look in his eyes when he stared at her a look of want.

when she turned to the last son she breathed a sigh of relief as he made only small looks at her and he seemed normal out of them all with long hair tied into a ponytail with sharp features and strong arms that showed he had some combat training more than can be said for this brothers.

by time she she looked at all three sons earl Fendrel had taken notice of her actions and spoke "i seen you daughter has taken a look at my sons so i will introduce them to her with your permission" earl Fendrel said as he owed his head to Catherine's fathering with his cocky smirk still there.

"young lady" the earl started only to be caught off guard when Catherine spoke "Catherine".

"young lady Catherine" he said as he frowned for a seconded before replacing his smile before pointing to the youngest "this is my youngest son Domeric he is seven summers old" he said before pointing to the next son the obese son who was still staring at her " this is my second oldest Gregory who is twelve summers" he continued before coming to the last son "and my eldest and heir Cedric who is fourteen summers" he finished as cedric bowed his head to her.

"well now that were all introduced i feel it time i said why i have come here" earl Fendrel said as he stood up and looked at Catherine father "i have three sons some would say thats great while others would say thats to many but there is something i don't have and thats a daughter" he said as he moved closer to Catherine's father.

"and you have two sons unfortunately one has given up on living like a nobleman instead sending his time running around doing god know what" the earl said only to be interrupted by Catherine's father "careful Fendrel he may be a lost cause but his is still my son".

"i apologise anyway one of your sons is away" the earl said as he frowned again before putting his smile back in place before continuing "and your other is off learning to be a knight and from what i have heard his is advancing rather quickly he could become one of the youngest knight in England and then you have your beautify daughter do you see and with the unfortunate passing of your wife you will have no more children so do you see where I'm going with this".

"get to the point you didn't come all this way to talk about my children" Catherine's father said only for Fendrel to widen his smirk and say "oh but it part of the reason i have come here you have a daughter i have a son i say lets give each other something you a son and me a daughter and what better way to do this then have them join our families by marriage my son and heir Cedric to your daughter the young lady Catherine".

this statement shocked both Catherine and her father causing him to take a deep breath before speaking " you ask for something very important to me i will have to think this over i will send a messenger with my response" he said as the earl stood up singled for his sons to stand causing Catherine to stand and move towards her father.

"come boys let use take are leave set off for home so the good earl of oxford can think this over" earl Fendrel said as they began to leave only for Cedric to move away from them and approached Catherine before kneeling down and holding his hand out towards Catherine as she took at step back only to place her hand in his before he kissed the back of her hand "i hope your father allows this match for i am bewitched by your beauty" he said before letting out a soft smile causing Catherine to feel heat rising to her cheeks before he stood up and left after his father and brothers before speaking one last sentence "i hope to see you soon"

and with that the room began to fade signalling the end of the memory and throwing Catherine back into the endless darkness and into the screaming pain in her head "ahhhhh what is this pain it gets worse and worse with each memory why" she screamed in her head as the light appeared again blinding her bring her into the next memory.

as she cleared her eyes off the temporary blindness and took a look round and saw a decent sized room for somebody of noble birth but it was not her chambers from her home "i remember this it is my room in long castle i was sent here by father once i reached my twelfth summer" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self waking up and getting changed and ready for the day.

"almost eight summers have passed since that dinner with the earl and his sons and since i was betrothed to his heir he felt it was needed for my to go to the capital to watch court and be seen by other nobles" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self leave the room Catherine had changed a lot of the seven years since she had first met the earl of westmorland and his sons.

her appearance had changed so much to the point were she could be mistaken for being two years older than she was. she had lost all he baby fat she had as a child and had taken a more womanly form with a angular face with long eyelashes and soft lips.

she had kept her hair the same length but had allowed some to fall over her shoulders that came down to there chest. her body had changed the most out of everything for she had been blessed with more beauty just like the earl had said when he had seen her she had developed a angular figure with wide hips and developed breasts that would normal be on a woman years her senior.

this had caused many men in the capital to watched her as she walked by and for some to even ask for her hand but they were swiftly beaten way by her betrothed Cedric over the years he had grown into more of the perfect man in Catherine's eyes he was always curios with her and he seemed to be the only one who care for her in the capital.

"things seemed perfect back then" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self approach a door and knock "my lady its me" Catherine called out as she waited for a repose only to hear a voice call her in.

as rebellious as she was she was forced to learn how to be a lady now more than ever being how she would not only be shame to her family but her betrothed's family as well. as she entered the roomette was met by the sight of another girl around her age she was Helena the daughter of a prominent nobleman and the girl she was lady in waiting for.

"finally Catherine you made me wait" Helena said in her snooty tone that she always had. Helena was a vain girl she felt all must look upon her and revel in her beauty and that the only man for her was to be the crowed prince. this combined with the fact that Catherine drew more attention than she did left her to be the worst person for Catherine to be assigned to but one fact stop her from being outright attacked for insulted by Helena and that was the fact she was betrothed.

I'm sorry lady Helena" Catherine apologised as she tilted her head forwards in a form of bowing "well now your here lets go i here the prince is going to be training in one of the courtyards come" Helena said as she went to leave the room as Catherine followed behind her as they headed out of the room and began down the halls of the royal castle.

"the prince must have received my letter and it must be killing him to hold himself back when he sees me" Helena said as she held her cheeks letting her mind wonder on thoughts of the crowned prince "oh god i hated her but i was stuck with her" Catherine thought as she watched the memory continue.

"don't you think so to" Helena said as she looked at Catherine as they turned down the next hall "yes my lady they he must be saddened by his distance from you" Catherine said as they began to pass people as they made there way towards the courtyard.

as they reached the courtyard they were greeted by the sight if a group of around eight men training and in the far right was the crown prince Edward who had spotted the two of them an began to walk over.

"he's coming over here oh god he can't hold himself back" Helena said as she swooned as she held her hands to her cheeks getting lost in her own thoughts as he walked past the men training to Catherine and Helena.

"my ladies" Edward said as he approached them causing he ken to swoon even more leaving her dazed "how are you Catherine its been some time since we last spoke" he continued as he turned to Catherine leaving the swooning Helena alone.

"it has my prince" Catherine said as she bowed her head towards the prince only for him to laugh "come on stop patronising me" Edward said as Catherine lifted her head and laughed as well.

"why its so fun to mess with a prince" Catherine said as she looked at him. they had spoke with each other many times before and Edward had respect for Catherine as she didn't try to cater to his every whim and to worm her way in to have him on there side a fact that went a long way with him.

"wow you find it fun to tease a prince i could have you head for that" Edward said seriously before both he and Catherine let out a laugh as Catherine turned to her side to see Helena had snapped out of her daze and was glaring daggers at her.

"er well it was good speaking with you prince but my lady would like to take a walk in the gardens with you" Catherine said as heel walked in front of Catherine as Edward looked at Catherine before sighing and taking Helena's and "i would be an honour my lady" he said as he began to talk away towards the gardens with Helena.

"oh yeah before a letter came for you it should have been delivered to you chambers" Edward said as he walked away with Helena in tow.

"a letter" Catherine said as she turned and started to walk back to her room while thinking on who could have sent the letter. as she walked back to her chambers she was listen thought but as she turned the corner she was snapped out of it when she felt a and go round her waist and her being pulled towards the owner of the hands.

"waa" she let out a squeak in surprise as she looked towards the persons who's chest she was held against "cedric" Catherine said with a shocked tone as he held her against his chest.

"my my watch were your going" cedric said as he moved his face closer to Catherine's causing Catherine to feel heat rise to her cheeks "let me go" Catherine said as she tried to hide her blush.

"why would i what if i want to hold you all day" cedric said as he moved closer to her only inches away frothier face only to move away and let go of her before walking off "wha" Catherine thought in surprise as she looked up at cedric's smirking face.

"see you later my betrothed" he said as he disappeared in the halls of the castle "that idiot" Catherine said as she held her hand over her beating heart as she tried to calm her burning cheeks.

"he was such a tease if only he could have stay that way" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self try to calm her self down before continuing to he chambers and closing the door

"i wonder who's this is from" Catherine said as she picked up the letter and opened it it and began to read "Rowan" she said as she read the letter out.

"hey its been a long time sis I've final been given the honour of knighthood and am on my way to the capital to swear loyalty to the king and his line as now that i am i knight and heir of the family i must swear to follow the king always, i have also heard of your betrothal the the heir to the earl of westmorland and from what i know of him he should be a good man i shall see you soon"

"its been a long time since i last saw Rowan it'll be good to see him agin i have missed him and Merek where ever he is" Catherine thought.

"i thought this would be the start of a good life a family reunited a betrothal but the world is cruel and people even crueler" Catherine thought as as the world began to blurry but instead of fading into darkness the worded blurred and flew past her taking her to that day the day that would change her life and with one blink she was there on that day in that market.

a year had gone by since Catherine had received the letter from Rowan and much had happen in that time the biggest being Rowan's return as he arrived to a lord welcome as he came a bowed before the king before being declared as the next lord of oxford when father died and then for the next months that went by he became well loved in the capital and even became friends and training partners with the black prince himself. he also met cedric but while he smiled and welcomed him as member of there family something seemed off.

today Rowan was free so he had decoded he would go to the market with Catherine to catch up a day with just family he had even waved the guards off a dangerous thing but he was one of the most talented swords men of his generation so he felt safe.

"its been a long time since we have been able to relax as a family without cares or worry" Rowan said as he walked with Catherine though the market with out a care in the world.

"i know i just wish merek was here with us" Catherine said as she looked down at the ground in sadness as she though about there absent brother. being this Rowan tried to bring her spirits up.

"he didn't just disappear you know form what i heard he is traveling the England going where the wind takes him going from town to town looking for adventure i envy him" Rowan said surpassing Catherine "really" she said in shock at what merek had been spending his life doing.

as they walked they began to hear a commotion in the market causing Rowan to move towards the commotion to see what was going on as it was his duty to keep the kings peace.

once Rowan and Catherine had reached the commotion they saw a crowed had gathered forcing Rowan to push his way to the front of the crowd quickly followed by Catherine they saw who was in the commotion.

there was a man on the ground wearing what looked like traveler clothes with a broken door beneath him and room the doorway a familiar figure stepped out of it "cedric" Catherine gasped out as she saw him walk out of the tavern and walk towards the man with two men at his sides.

cedric walked towards the man before pulling him up and punching him in the face and throwing him towards Rowan and Catherine before Rowan knelt down and picked the man up causing cedric to look up from the man to see Catherine and Rowan.

"my lady Catherine,brother Rowan please move allow me to teach that man not to insult his betters" cedric snapped at them causing Catherine to flinch and Rowan to tense up and step forward "cedric calm yourself as i knight i will keep the kings justice" he said.

"Rowan its you" the man said causing Rowan to look down to the man recognising him "merek" rowan said causing Catherine's eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry cedric i cannot allow you to continue this is my brother and i will defend his life" Rowan said as he stepped in front of merek allowing him to stand on his own "step aside i will not ask again you may be my betrothals brother and he may be your family as well but i will not take this insult" cedric said as he stood there as he moved his hand to his sword on his belt.

"I'm sorry but i will not" Rowan said as he stood there unflinching before cedric roared and drew his sword before rushing Rowan causing him to draw his sword as well before engaging in combat with him. this causing the crowed to jump back giving them space.

as they exchanged sword swings it was clear that cedric was nowhere near Rowans level and was being quickly overwhelmed before Rowan spun his sword and disarmed cedric before placing his sword at his throat causing cedric to hold his breath.

"now i told you i will not step aside and i will take you in as my duty as knight of the realm to keep the peace" rowan said as he looked down at cedric causing him to fume as Rowan looked upon him with sad eyes.

"now i will allow this to slide as a moment of weakness brought about by drink i will tell are fathers this and that will be the end of it" Rowan said as he sheathed his sword and turned to walk away on to hear a voice call out to him.

"ROWAN MOVE" this causing him to turn back to cedric on to receive a dagger to the chest causing his eyes to fly open before he began to cough up blood as it dripped down his chin before cedric pulled the dagger out before dropping it.

"ROWAN" Catherine screamed as merek roared running forwards drawing a short sword from his cloak and thrusting it at cedric only for him to tackled to the ground by a knight as a patrol of guardsmen swarmed the area.

"that bastared he will die why must i watch this again" Catherine screamed in her head as she watched memory of her brother slowly dieing in the dirt as the memory blurred before she saw it continue a hour later in throne room before the king.

"you stand before the king accused of killing another of noble blood by stabbing him in the chest after he bested you in a duel how do you plead" the courter said as he looked at cedric as the king watch over this.

"not guilty he insulted me and thats a crime that worth the death" cedric said hearing the shouts of the men and knights loyal to Catherine's father as she sat there flanked by eight knights crying as she watched her world fall apart.

"your grace this was a tragedy brought round by drink my son had no control over his action and it is a sad thing that the he had to die may god rest his soul" the cedric's father said in an effort to sway the king from doing anything drastic to his line.

"i beg that you allow this incident to pass and be forgotten as a tragedy as are two families are to be doing soon and we can't let the death of one to tear that apart" he continued only to hear more shouts of anger from the men stood near Catherine only for them to go quiet when a voice shouted across the room.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I WILL MARRY THAT BACKSTABBING MURDERER" a voice screamed causing all to turn to the owner and to see that it was Catherine who had stood up with tear streaming down her face "BRING HIM HERE IF MY FATHER IS NOT HERE TO GIVE JUSTICE THEN SOMEBODY GIVE ME A SWORD AND WILL DO IT" she continued as she stepped forwards causing her family knights and supports to move forwards only to be blocked by the kings men as the kings men were forced to do the same with the westmorland supporters.

"QUIET" the kings voice roared across the room causing everybody to stop and step back and stop what they were doing "this is a tragic event and there must be repercussions the…"he king said only for the doors of the throne room to be thrown open by merek before he ran in only to be held down by the kings men.

"let go of me i must have vengeance" he shouted "leave peasant you have no place here" the courter said as he men began to draw merek out "unhand me for i am the next lord of oxford" he screamed as Catherine shouted out to the nobles.

"he is merek oldest son of ulric earl of oxford and by eldest and remaining brother" she screamed as the men let go of him as he walked up to the king before falling to his knees and speaking "with the death of my brother i take up the mantel of heir of the lands of my father and i ask for vengeance".

the king then closed his eyes before opening them and speaking in a tone that declared that this was his finally decision "cedric heir to westmorland's you are stripped of your powers as noble of westmorland's you may keep your family name and titles but you will never collect coins raise armies or men under the westmorland banner" the king said causing the earl of westmorland to scowl in anger.

"but your betrothal to the daughter of the earl of oxford is still to be enacted as it is an act only god can break causing Catherine to cry out in outrage only to be mad silent by her knights.

"merek heir to the lands of oxford i recognise you as the next lord of oxford but you will not take vengeance as you ask so i decree if you take any action against them you will be stripped of you titles and land s and they will pass to you sister and her husband until a son born to her comes of age" the king said causing merek to tense as he saw the situation they were in if he were to take action their lands would pass to Catherine and by proxy cedric.

"fine as your grace commands" and with that Catherine saw the world blur as she was brought back to the darkness "why why why must i watch this again this injustice why she cried out as she felt tear fall down form her eyes.

"ahhhhhhh why"she screamed at the darkness as she tried to thrash around in the darkness only for the darkness to disappear "if i must watch this again then ill saviour his end" she thought as the world blurred into focus.

she saw her younger self in one of the old courtyards in a forgotten part of the castle swinging a sword in any direction trying to teach herself how to kill the bastard that ended her brothers life "ahhhhh" she screamed as she swung the heavy sword downwards onto the dummy she had laid out "if merck can't touch him then i will with a sword to the heart" she cried out as she stood there swinging her sword at the target for what seemed like hours before she heard a voice behind her.

"so this is where you are" the voice said causing Catherine to turn spin round sword in hand "what do you want" she snapped at the man who revealed himself to be Richard Rowans old sword tutor "why are you out here again with a sword it will make no difference your a woman you'll never beat a man in battle for you like all women are missing whats needed to kill a man" Richard said as he moved forward to take the sword from her only for her to step back.

"no you won't stop me i will kill him and take vengeance and you will not stop me" she cried as she held the sword up as if to fight Richard only for him to stop "fine then i will show you if you can't understand" Richard said as he drew his sword and held it in a relaxed grip before looking at Catherine and saying "come then".

and with that with a cry she rushed forwards as fast as she could swinging the sword wildly at him only for him to block her easily before she stumbled and attacked again only for the same results.

"is this it is this the depth of your resolve" Richard shouted as he watched Catherine trying to get back to her feet clutching the sword "Rowan would be disappointed" he said causing Catherine to tense up going completely still.

taking this for her giving up he looked down at her before saying "lets end this come kill me i won't block kill me" he shouted as he looked at her as she rose to her feet gripped her sword and rushed forwards and swinging before passing him only to her a sword hit the ground and Richard to be holding out his sword as he used it to disarm her.

"damit why why why why can't i hit you why" she cried as she slammed her fist into the ground as tears leaked from her yes as they began to hit the ground only to hear Richard's voice.

"you did" he said causing her to turn her head to him from her position on the ground only to see his hand was bleeding "what" she said as he walked towards her before speaking.

"i didn't block because i wanted to i blocked because i had to you would have killed me otherwise i felt it in that one moment you came at me with the intention of killing me with so much killing intent that my body moved on its own" Richard said as he held out his hand.

"your brother always said there was something special and now I'm going see it come i will teach you what i taught him" he said as Catherine felt tears come to her eyes as she took his hand as began to year that change her life forever.

and with that the world began to blur only for Catherine to scream out at the memories "no i will see this if i must watch my brother death then i will see this" and so she did as she watch over the years memories as she watched her younger self spend her year preparing for the day the day she would take vengeance.

she would watch her younger self wake each morning at tiebreak of morning and practise for two hours learning the sword style Rowan had used before going to meet with merek to see how he was getting on with his new position as heir before avoiding cedric for the rest of the day before disappearing back to the old training ground to continue practise with Richard until the sun set before she would then return to her chambers.

in this time cedric had revealed his true nature and had become more aggressive with his advances causing Catherine to avoid him as best she could as she knew she could not fight him.

this continued for a year until the day came the day the king had said that the marriage would happen the day of a great tournament the idea that earl westmorland had put forth was for cedric to enter the tournament and prove himself to his soon to be wife before being married in the church before then consummating the marriage.

the whole kingdom had come out to see this grand tourney that the king was holding but many could see the thick tension that was palpable in the air and even more so in the lord seats more specifically the eats that held the earl of oxford and his new heir. many could she the tension and hatred for each other as the kings men were forced to stand between the westmorland's and the oxford supporters.

"bring in the competitors" the king called out as knights began to file into the arena each bearing the sigil of an english none family "there he is my boy" earl westmorland said as he smirked ulric before continuing "its a shame there no knight to fight out there in your name well why would they get in cedric way it would only hold him up from what he should be doing" he continued only to hear ulric speak.

"quiet" ulric said only for earl westmorland to smile and continue "and do you know that that is".

"silence" ulric said this time with more force only to snap when the earl finished his sentence "being taught to be submissive like all women are in the bedroom" this caused ulric to jump to his feet out of the seat causing his knights to reach for there swords only for him to sit back down after looking at the king.

"I would ask you to keep that talk for private conversations not something to be spoken about in front of the king" ulric said as his knights calmed down as he looked to the competitors only to frown when he saw a smaller knight bearing his sigil enter the arena.

"father" merek said only for ulric to shake his head "i will let this man do what he came for then i will have him strung up for bearing my sigil" ulric thought as he watched the king rise to address the knights.

"welcome brave knight you are all here to prove yourself as the best now fight and do your lord proud" the king said as the crowds cheers bored thought the arena as the knight all separated before drawing there swords and waiting.

"so you do have a knight he's a bit short" earl westmorland said as he let out a sort laugh along with his second son who was downing food and drink faster that his mouth could take it in "by the way where is your daughter she should be here to watch her husbands victory" westmorland said as he looked at lyric who had turned to one of his knights.

"she is resting in her chambers and has refused to attend the tourney my lord" the knight said before ulric waved him off allowing him to go back to his position "there you have it" ulric said as earl westmorland's face scrunched up in anger before he looked back to the knights in the arena.

"begin" and with one command they all burst into action picking an opponent before taking there first swing starting the fights.

"ha ha ha this armours so heavy" Catherine thought as she breathed deeply as she swinger sword to block the incoming blow only to be pushed back.

"haaaa" Catherine roared out as she swung her sword overhead only for the other knight to easily block and overpower her before landing a punch to her helmet causing her to spit blood "bastard" she thought as she readjusted her helm before attacking again.

yet again her opponent blocked her attack and hit her backwards "i can't overpower him i have to use my head" Catherine thought as she looked at the other knight for an opening "there" she thought as she spotted a gap in the amour of the knight legs.

so she took her chance and swung her sword low while she twisted her body to the side in a way no man would be able to. and with that swing she caught the knight in the leg and sending him to the ground knocking him out.

"hahaha i did it yes i can do this" Catherine thought as she turned to find her next opponent an as she looked around she saw several other knights had been beaten.

"father the knight with our sigil seems to be going after cedric" merek said as she looked at her father as he whispered to him only for ulric to respond "then let him i worried that he won't win he's a lot smaller than the others and by the way he fights he no knight".

they then turned back to the area to be surprised as the knight downed another opponent by using wild swing and and moving there body in a way a man shouldn't be able to before taking down another knight before falling to there knees as the final few fell leaving only cedric.

"is this it its my victory then" cedric shouted as he stood above his opponent before feeling something hit his helmet and making him turn to see the small knight from the start on his knees "is this it all thats left" he said as he looked at the knight and had his eyes widen upon seeing the knights sigil.

"ha a knight of oxford why are you here just to fall" cedric said only for the knight to stand up and fix there stance "so you want to fight then let me allow you" he said as he rushed towards Catherine and began his attack.

"ha ha ha" Catherine panted out as she tried to muster a defence for his attack only for him to keep pushing her bak before she pushed back only for him to trip her sending her to the floor before kicking her getting a gasp from the crowed.

"come on knight little hero" cedric roared as Catherine struggled to her feet only for him to swig his sword down at her when she was on her knees forcing her to block with all her strength as there swords crossed as the pushed against each other.

"i remember that sword its Rowans so your his little squire then her to take vengeance well to bad" cedric said as he kneed Catherine in the face casing her to hit the ground again "come on is this all oxford has" he continued as she paced the ground as he watched the knight struggle to there feet.

"fuck this hurt so much" she thought as she felt blood drip from her head as she struggled to her feet before seeing cedric standing there calling out "come on there little knight lets finish this i have something to be doing" he said as he attacked again only for Catherine to dash backwards to get space form him only for him to follow.

"and thats bedding Rowan's sister while he turns in his grave" cedric said causing Catherine to sense as she ground her teeth together and grip her sword as tight as hard as she could.

"now it end"cedric shouted only for Catherine to shock him by rushing forward and raising her sword to strike him from above her head "ha this is it" cedric said as he raised his sword to block only for him to frieze and start shacking as Catherine directed the very need to kill at him.

"SPLAT"

the sound was was like a thunder strike it silenced the arena and shocked them "caaaaaa" cedric said as he spat out a mouth of blood as he knelt on the ground while Catherine stood above him with her sword in hi shoulder "ho ho how" he muttered out as he looked at her as his sword lay broken in two at him side.

"finally its going to end" the knight said causing cedric to look up at the knight with eyes begging to be let go "please i yield" he managed to beg as blood leaked from his mouth.

the knight then leaned down next to his ear and said "oh dear husband what happened to you" causing him to recognise the voice immediately "ca ca cath Catherine" he sputtered out as she stood there before she began to shout.

"under the laws of old i declare the right of blood retribution the right to take the blood of the killer of my blood, i blood of the earl of oxford doth take my vengeance for the blood of my blood" she shouted before turning back to cedric removing her sword before slashing across his neck ending his life causing the crowed to gasp in shock and for some to cry out none louder than the earl of westmorland.

"your grace kill that knight he killed my son go somebody kill him" the earl screamed as his knight went to enter the arena only for the king to stop them "halt" he shouted before standing up "you declare you killed the blood of you bloods killer then reveal your self i sight of god and man and prove you have the right" the king shouted.

"fine" a voice very familiar to the oxford family rang out across the arena "no no it can't be"ulric thought as he watched the knight remove there helm only for waves of long golden hair to spill out form the helm revealing Catherine face to the crowd.

"i Catherine only daughter of the earl of oxford has taken retribution for the blood of my blood my brother Rowan" she shouted out shocking all who watched a woman had entered a knights tournament and won before kill her soon to be husband.

"your graceful her she murdered my son I'm telling you to k…" the earl began only for the king interrupt him "you are telling me what" he said with a deadly edge to his words.

as the king turned back to the arena he was confronted by the sight of an empty field as Catherine had left and run for god knows where.

"my lord should we go after her" ulric's knights said as he sat there with a small smile "yes chase her down but make sure to stop in every village for a day to check" he said as his knight smiled at him before leaving.

"go daughter prove them wrong"

"its was good to watch him die again i could watch it a thousand times over" Catherine thought as she watched her younger self run out of London into the forest before she stopped to hear a noise she knew well the sounds on horses.

"damit i can't run any longer" she said as the sounds got louder until i line of knight broke though the trees and surrounded her "there has to be more than thirty knights it's over" she thought before one of the knights let out a laugh.

"calm down little knight" the lead knight said as he moved forward before taking off his helm revealing a face she knew "Richard" she said shocked at his sudden appearance "yes it me now come on get on one of these horses quickly the hunters are on the way" he said as she climbed onto the spare horse they had with them.

"who are all theses men" Catherine said as they all set off riding through the forest "theses are sixty knight who ether knew your brother and swore to protect you or knight who saw you praising and have decoded to seen your potential now come on we sent some men ahead to secure passage.

"passage to where" Catherine said as they picked up the pace as the exited the woods and rode down the dirt roads with the knights "France to find fame and glory on the battlefield now come on" Richard said as Catherine smiled and she began the next part of her life what would await her in France death,heartache maybe love who knows but she would face it all.

and with that the memory ended and she was retuned to the darkness with two major changes on the pain was gone and two she could feel her body moving the memories were ending she was waking up.

"ahh"

"ahhh"

"wha" Catherine groaned as she placed her hand over her eyes ash they opened and retreated at the light "I'm back i have to find the others" she thought as she struggled to her feet.

"wheres my armour" she thought as she looked around to find it disagreed on the floor "there it is" she thought as she stumbled out of her tent into the middle go her camp.

"Catherine" a voice called out causing her to turn her head to seen asger and takeda come running as other members of the company came hearing there leader was awake.

"Catherine are you okay" asger said as he watched Catherine stand there on shaky legs "yeah where are we" she said as she looked around seeing a large number of people missing and one very important person missing.

"were a days march for the battle field" asger said as he looked away from Catherine "why we should be fighting or finishing off the english" Catherine said as she tried to get asger to look her in the eye.

"we…..we lost the battle the french were massacred and english were victorious" asger said as Catherine looked at his as a deep gut wrenching felling came "no…no….no it can't be" she thought as asger turned back to her and said.

"Richard and the knight stayed behind as the rear guard to allow use to get you out of there they all died heroes" asger said as Catherine stood there as the worlds sounds were drowned out as she fell to her knees and let out sorrowful cry that would imbed itself in the minds of all who heard it and all asger could think was.

"what will happen now"

(end chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

The legend of the three

chapter 6 True rage

rage is a potent thing, rage can lead many great people astray, lead the greatest of people to commit the worst atrocities and subject people to lust for vengeance it need to commit great violence.

Catherine had felt true rage once before in her life but in that time she had been saved before she could have lost herself but now that person was gone and her need for vengeance would go unchecked. she would let her rage loses and none would stop her until she satisfied her need for vengeance.

"Catherine" Asger said as he looked down at the kneeling Catherine as she knelt there motionless as her hair covered her eyes "Catherine are y….." he stared only to stop when she slowly like a puppet on string she stood up her limbs loose.

"Catherine are you okay" Asger said as the others stood there and watched there leader stand with her head and arms hanging like a course on strings "Catherine get….." Asger said as he moved to shake her only to freeze when she bent her head back and looked at him.

"what the hell" Asger thought as his body without thought took a step backwards as he looked Catherine in the eye. her bright blue eyes that shone in the daylight no seemed dark as night as she looked at him as if not recognising him as a living being.

"what" Asger said as he heard her whisper something before looking at her as she spoke again "where are the english" Catherine said this time louder and more forceful.

"why dose it matter we…" Asger began only to be silenced by Catherine's voice "i said where are the english now i will not ask again" Catherine said as she stared Asger in the eyes causing him to shake involuntary.

"there a couple of miles to the north" Asger said only for Catherine to straighten her body before looked at his again as speaking in vicious tone that showed her underling rage "gather the company and be ready to march in half an hour" Catherine said as she turned ago look at Takeda before looking back at asger.

"did you not hear me i said gather them men, now all of you ready yourselves were going to hunt lions" Catherine said as she turned and began to walk back to her tent as the men began to file back to there tents to ready for battle.

"hey meat head she can't be serious can she theres barely forty eight of us and small amount of those are to injured to fight like baldwin he can't even stand" Takeda said a he approach Asger as they watched Catherine enter her tent,

"i don't know but where Catherine leads us i will follow i won't run from a fight" Asger said as he normally would but takeda could see something was not right that on some level he knew this would be a bad idea but the way it was looking takeda wouldn't be able to change his mind and it would be even more dangerous to try and stop Catherine.

"Asger maybe we….." Takeda started only for asger to let out a shout "come on boys the boss gave you an order i see some of you still standing around get read to move" and with that the few men that were standing around unsure what to do in this situation began to head back to there tents.

"come on Asger you can't be just be fine with this i know you like battle but this won't be a fair fight and we don't have the numbers to fight large forces" Takeda said making another attempt at dissuading him "Takeda why are you trying to stop her getting vengeance it a good thing everybody who is hurt must get vengeance it the only way for the pain to go away" Asger said as he hand unconsciously moved his hand to his neck above where his neckless lay under his furs.

"asger revenge never leads to happiness it only leads to more pain" Takeda said in a tone that a elder or wise man would posses "what do you know of pain nothing you never lost anyone i lost my….." Asger roared at his as he clenched his mighty fist before turning and walking back to his tent .

"i may not have lost someone but i know what pain is" takeda said as his hand ghosted over his blind eye as he felt it sting "why do you hurt now we left them all behind and will never meet them again" Takeda thought as he turn back and headed for his tent all the while trying to think of a way to stop this madness, this recklessness.

as Takeda entered his tent he was still trying to think of a way to stop this road to disaster "there has to be a way i can't stop Catherine or asger but some of the men were unsure maybe if enough of them back me we could stop this" he thought before he erased that thought from his head "no i can't do that now if the company were to turn on her Catherine might take that as a attack against her with the state of mind she is in theres no telling what she could do" takeda thought as he began to ready for battle.

"i can only hope that she will be satisfied with small english patrols and not send us head long into any army" he thought as tighten his kimono and placed his swords at his side "lets go Catherine won't have much patience so i won't test it" Takeda thought as he left his tent only to be confronted four other members of the company.

"Takeda we saw you trying to stop the boss and we want to help if we can just get near her we can all subdue her if we work together" the man said only for takeda to shake his head "no don't even think about it she would kill you before you could even lay a hand on her she is not in her right mind" takeda said before he began to walk with the men following him.

"we can't stop her but we can try to contain her, let her lead us to battle against small patrols we will wipe them out any day but we must make sure she doesn't get near the main english force that lies further north" takeda said only for the men to look at him "how are we going to do that" one of them said only for takeda to look at him and say.

"don't let her see any banners distract her gaze make her think that they are long gone we have to be careful or we could all end up in an even worse situation that the one were in now" Takeda said s they arrived back in the centre of the camp where everybody was gathering.

"remember do nothing take no action against Catherine leave it to me i will stop this just be there to back me up when it happens" Takeda said as they all filed into a group as they all waited for Catherine as they all watched her tent for movement.

they didn't wait long as from her tent she stepped out clothed in her amour from the day before it was all battered and smashed and scrapped against itself as she stamped towards the group before taking a deep breath and shouting "all of you let move" she said as they parted to allow her though as she marched past them as if they weren't even there.

as she went past them they were all able to see her closely and they were shaken there bodies seized up and they were frozen as she walked by before it stopped when she began walking in the direction of the english army that had caused Richard death.

(a couple of hours later)

only a couple of hours had pass since leaving camp and the air was tense nobody spoke nobody had the courage to break the silence in fear only angering Catherine as she stormed forwards like some kind of undead warrior from the old stories.

"pssst" Asger turned his head to the should to see takeda was next to him "what do you want" asger said in a low voice to avoid Catherine's anger.

"I'm sorry for before i hit a nerve i can tell but you know this will end badly if we make contact with the main English force we wouldn't stand a chance" takeda said as he looked at asger as they marched "silence skinny man you understand nothing of this and why it has to be done" Asger responded causing Takeda to frown only to then to hold some hope with what he heard next.

"i won't run from a battle it is wrong you finish a battle you start thats the end of it but the odds are certainly not in our favour if we were to fight a larger force, were one captain down with baldwin injured" Asger said as Takeda looked at him and gave a small thank you in his head.

takeda then turned back to the front to see the men had stopped and the scouts had returned and were talking to Catherine as she then drew her sword and began to moved a bit quicker thought the trees followed by the rest of the men who had at this point had drawn there swords as well and started to jog after her.

"she must have found the english i hope it is only a small patrol" takeda thought as he looked forward to see Catherine had broken into a full sprint and charged out of the tree soon followed by then men.

by time Takeda had left the tree the fighting had already begun Catherine had lead them straight out of the tress and into the side of a train of wagon there seemed to be around twelve wagons long and were being defended by more english then they had men.

but it didn't seems to matter as he entered the fight swinging his sword in a long arc cutting one of the english in the throat before he drew his second sword and stabbed it backwards catching a Englishman in the belly as he tried to hit him from behind.

"were outnumbered but Catherine shows no sign of caring" takeda thought as he looked to where Catherine was as he watched her slam her armoured fist into a man throat crushing his wind pipe and killing him before turning back to the man she was fighting before knocking his blade from his hand and stabbing his through the chest and the throat before stamping on the man head when he hit the ground.

"this is wrong she is ill she would not fight like that in normal state of mind i have to stop her" he thought as he blocked an attack from a heavily armoured knight as takeda was taken by surprise only for him to have a spear pierce through the knights throat from behind "wake up easterner" one of the men said as he engaged another english defender.

"we need to end this fight before i can even think of trying to stop Catherine" Takeda thought and he took a deep breath and rejoined the fight as he swung his right sword downwards before bringing his left in a long sideways arc getting under the man guard killing him as takeda turned to face his next opponent.

the battle didn't last much longer with the english caught unaware they weren't able to mount a proper defensive and under then might of the crimson mercenaries and Catherine's brutal killing them quickly surrender but were cut down for trying.

as takeda walked up to the wagon he noticed what they had attacked "this is part of a supply train oh no there a main english force nearby i have to stop her now" he thought as he spotted Catherine in the distance and headed to her as fast as he could.

as he ran past the men he saw them executing the remaining english soldiers "this is not battle this has no honour to kill a man when he has surrendered" Takeda said to himself as he finally got to were Catherine was and his worst fears were confirmed as down the hill from were they are and through the trees was a large battle between the english and the french.

"this is the worst possible outcome" he thought as he stood next to Catherine and looked down at the battle it seemed the french were on the back foot again as the left flank which was not far from them was about to collapse.

"right let move when have a new target" Catherine said as she turn to move only to be blocked by takeda "move" she said in a forceful tone as she glared at him.

"no" takeda said as he finally said enough was enough and took a stand against her "what do you mean no" Catherine said with a dangerous tone but Takeda was not moved he was going to stand his ground and stop her.

"i am not letting this continue your going to let you lead everybody to there deaths" takeda shouted as Catherine shouted back "how dare you" Takeda felt his body shake only to take a deep breath and sad his ground.

"your not in your right mind you should not be leading us into battle" Takeda shouted as Catherine glared at him "you want to lead all these men to there deaths" Takeda shouted as Catherine lowered her head taking this as a signal he was getting somewhere he continued holding nothing back.

"all theses men fought for you and would die for you and you want to throw it all away just for some petty revenge against a man you count reach" Takeda said as he continued to shout at her "you want to throw these men against the english as a meat shield so you can get some petty revenge".

as takeda shouted he didn't realise that Catherine had begun shaking he took it as a sign she was giving up but he was wrong and with on sentence he broke the camels back "Richard would be ashamed of you" as soon as the words left his mouth she swung knocking him to the ground.

"ahha" Takeda said in surprise as he hit the ground and looked up at Catherine "Takeda you and ten other take the wagons back to the camp and stay there" Catherine said as she went to leave "wait I'm not don…." takeda started only to stop when Catherine looked at him she was hard faced but even with the clenched jaw a line of tears dripped down her face Takeda realise then that she knew everything he was saying was right but she couldn't stop now.

"i will go back then" Takeda said as he turned back to the wagon and with the help of ten others he started to take the wagons back to camp with the help of the horses tied to the wagons.

as they left Asger walked up to Catherine's side as they head for the back of the french line were they were being pushed back to "the skinny man made right but i won't run from a fight come on lead up into battle" Asger said as he got a node from Catherine as they moved quickly to get to the tree line behind the french.

it didn't take them long to run round to the back of the french as they slowed to walking pace as they walked through he trees behind the french and were confronted with the site of a broken army men lay dead or dieing on the ground or lay up against trees some tried to help there comrades to get away while other just ran leaving everything behind.

"there has to be more than two hundred men here and all of them giving up or trying to run" Asger said as he and the others looked on at the sight of this broken part of the french army but Catherine showed no care for them as she walked right past them towards the end of the tree line and the english that waited them out there.

as Asger moved to follow he felt something grab his leg "help me please" voice called from the ground causing asger to look down at who it was and asger recognised them instantly "please save me you can have anything gold, land money you name it just please save me" the voice said or more specifically the the young noble who had hired them to fight for him and the one who Asger and Takeda had sword to punish if they ever had the chance.

"oh i'll help alright but i want something else" Asger said as the noble let go of his leg "yes yes anything just get me out of here" he said only for Asger to say "i want your life".

"wait no no no please" he cried as Asger placed his boot onto of the nobles head and slowly pushed down "you wont be able to hurt any woman now" Asger said as he pushed his foot down with all his strength crushing his skull and spreading his brains out of the ground in a bloody puddle.

"may you burn for all eternity" Asger as he turned back to where Catherine was to see her running to the end of the tree line "CATHERINE" Asger called out as he began to run after her followed by the rest of the company as the french watched Catherine in disbelief as she charged to the english line.

as Catherine burst through the tree the english stood there in shock at a single knight charging them before they began to laugh as they watched her charged across the grass plane from the trees as the french ran the other way.

"this one is clearly mad i'll deal with them" one of the english solders aid as he walked forwards only to be pulled back by a bigger man carrying a great sword "no i will none of these french even posed a challenge maybe this one is different" the large man said as he took ten steps away from the english men at arms before stopping and raising his great sword is preparation for Catherine.

as Catherine drew close the man let out a mighty roar "i hope you can give me a challenge" he shouted and he swung his sword down as Catherine slipped under his sword leaving it to hit the ground leaving a large gorge marking the ground.

"shit" the man said as Catherine jumped up and drove her sword threw his head killed him he hit the ground with a bang that shook the ground.

"wha what the hell" one of the english said as they all watched Catherine stand up go over to the great sword before gripping the handle and going to lift it.

"kill him he can't lift the sword kill him now" one of them shouted as they all rushed forward only for Catherine to let out a deep guttural roar as she retched the great sword from the ground with her left hand before swinging it away from her bisecting four men in front of her and pulling her sideways with the weight of the blade.

she then swung her main sword down catching another Englishman in the neck killing him before she kicked the great sword knocking it upwards before she levelled it on her left shoulder causing her to slump with the weight of the sword before she swung it again this time cutting three men down there blood spraying over Catherine.

she fought like she was like a mad beast as she swung the great word as she was pulled along with it as she cut her way through five no ten no fifteen "ahh ahhh ahhh" she she gasped out as she breathed heavily as the english circled her.

"i need this off" Catherine said as reached up and knocked her own helmet off as it hit the ground a silence filled the air as the english looked noun the mad beast they were fighting and found no man but a woman.

"what the fucks a woman doing here" one said as they all stopped on for Catherine to rush at the and split them in half as she continued her rampage her golden hair turning red with all the blood she was drenched in "come on" she roared as two came at her she caught one of them with her sword but the other hit her in the side with his mace while a third ran forwards and slammed his shield into her face as she stubbed back the english began to regain there lost courage.

but then as it seem they would put down this mad beast something happened something they didn't expect another attacking force as while they had been circling Catherine certain of there victory over the french they had neglected to watch the trees and Asger and the rest of the company had come flying out and hit them in the back while they were unaware.

"kill them all" Asger roared as he and the rest of the crimson mercenaries smashed into the english carving a solid path through them towards Catherine but even he could tell they were to outnumbered they would not get far but then rescue came from an unexpected source the broken french.

they had rallied and turned round dropping there banners and coming the the rescue of the mercenaries as they also crashed into the battle pushing the odds firmly into the crimson mercenaries favour.

as Asger fought he watched the french fight along side them as one of them came up to him in as he finished his current opponent "why" Asger said as he looked round at the tide of battle changing "if nether the king or god will save us than a monster will do" the frenchman said in broken english using what little french he knew.

"good" Asger said as he threw himself back into the battle as he looked over at Catherine as she cut five men down with a single swing before stabbing one in the chest with her other sword.

(behind the centre of the english army)

"look at them dogs can't even put up a proper fight" a man shouted from atop his horse "yes lord they are dogs" a knight said as he stood next to him but they were soon interrupted the yelling of a messenger.

"my lord the french centre is in disarray and the second prince has been isolated and is trying to escape" the messenger said causing the lord on his horse to smile in glee "come on if we get the second prince its even more glory, we won at Agincourt and the prince won't take to glory so i did and now i'll take the glory for getting the second prince" the lord as he began to ride followed by his knights.

"which is the quickest way to him" the lord said as he rode followed by his retinue "if we cut through the left flank we will catch him" his knight said only to speak again.

"don't worry we have won there already so there going to be no fighting" the knight said as the lord smiled "the king may have allowed that insult against my family all those years ago and soon he won't be able to refuse me" the lord said as he looked at his knights as they all shouted

"all hail lord Fendrel earl of westmorland"

(back with Catherine and asger)

as the now combined force of the mercenaries and french smashed the english asger would soon be confronted with a choice "come on forward" Asger shouted as fought forward through the english along side there new french allies.

"wheres Catherine" Asger thought as he looked round to see the the battle only to see her kneeling down trying to regain her breath while four of the crimson members stood round her defending her.

"good she covered she looks like she can't fight any longer" Asger thought as he slammed his axe into an attackers neck launching the man backwards knocking two other down allowing them to be finished off easily.

"what that" Asger thought as he looked to where the english had been originally only to see a group of horsemen with a man in very flashy amour at the front.

"its the general he's here to help us come on" the english shouted as they became revitalised as they saw there general arriving as he tried to ride through the battle with his retune getting caught up in the battle.

"theres generals here wheres Catherine" Asger thought as he impaled an attacker before pushing the corpse of his sword with his axe before looking back to where Catherine was one to see her gone and in full sprit towards the mounted english knights.

"ha ha ha ha ha" Catherine gasped out as she pushed herself to her limits as she ran at full pelt towards the english general "ill kill him he won't get away" Catherine thought as she pulled her left arm back before letting out a beast like roar as she retched the great sword over her head as she felt something tear in her arm causing it to go limp.

the sword sailed through the air before impacting on one of the english knight sending him from horseback to the ground "my lord come on we must go" Catherine heard on of the knight say as the lord at the centre of them nodded as they began to clear a path allowing the lord and two others to get through the battle.

"no you don't" Catherine said as she looked around before running to the horse of the man she had hit with as sword as if it were an arrow from a bow "come on ya" Catherine shouted as jumped up and climbed onto the horse before spurring the horse and chasing after the english lord.

"CATHERINE" Asger shouted as he watched her ride after the english general before blocking to Englishmen's sword one in front blocked with her sword and the other from the side blocked by his axe.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhha" Asger roared as kicked forwards shattering the ribs of the Englishman in front of him before turning and bringing his sword down across the second mans chest.

Asger was now confronted with a choice' to chase after Catherine with the men and abandon the french who had dropped there banners to come to there rescue or stay here and finished the battle with the revitalised english men at arms and possibly leave Catherine to face the three riders alone.

"what do i do" Asger thought as he looked between Catherine back as she rode off and the battle. this tore at him to leave people behind and lose the battle to save his commodore or to win the battle and possible loss his commander.

"FUCK" asger shouted as he made his choice and threw himself back into the battle before looking back at where Catherine had been before thinking.

"don't die"

(with Catherine in the forest)

"come on go faster your stupid horse" Catherine shouted as she suppered her horse again and again as she started to close the distance between her and the english lord.

"yes i can catch him" she thought as she saw them come to a stop round a dead horse who's rider was unconscious a few paces away from it.

"ahhhhhhh" Catherine roared as she rode towards them getting there attention making to two knights turn and ride to intercept her as they drew within striking distance Catherine swung her sword cutting the knight on her right in the belly before grabbing his sword with her left hand and stabbing it int the knight on her left causing the body to fall from the horse.

but before she continued she felt her horse fall down taking her with it slamming her into the ground causing her vision to blur as she was suddenly forced to roll to the side to escape the lords attacks.

"ha ha ha" she breathed heavily as she stood up and launched her attack on the lord while he was no match for her skill with a sword he had the one thing all men had above Catherine he was bigger then her and with one grab he got hold of her wrist before punching her causing her to take a couple of steps back as he vision blurred again before relying he had disarmed her.

"ha so this is what was so scary to my men a bitch covered in blood some monster" the lord said as he took a closer look at the sword he had taken off of her "hang on a second i know this sword this sword was used to kill my son on his wedding day so that mean" he said as he looked at Catherine as his eyes widened.

"yeah its me and i remember you lord Fendrel of westmorland" Catherine said as she let out a sick laugh "so the gods do send people gifts" she said as she watched the lord fendrel shake with rage as he came at her swig her own sword at her.

"you bitch you ruined everything i had the king in the palm of my hand and would have had the power to overthrow him if you had just done what a woman should a be a submissive bitch" he screamed as he swung the sword wildly at Catherine as she was forced to dodge it before she rushed forwards grabbing hold of his arm and kicking his leg with her full force breaking his kneecap sending him to the ground with his arm still trapped by Catherine.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed out in pain as he hit the ground his knee shattered before he began to feel Catherine pulling his arm back the way it shouldn't go "no ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed as Catherine pulled his arm back all the way snapping it and dislocating his arm and making him drop the sword.

"now to end it this is for Richard this is for my brother and for all the people you hurt and this is so i can taste vengeance" Catherine shouted as she gripped onto the chain mail hood round his neck and began to pulled back on it chocking him as he flailed about trying to stop her only for her to pull even harder.

the thrashing continued for several more seconds before Fendrel went limp and the life left him as Catherine let go allowing him body to hit the ground as she picked up her sword and walked towards the person they were chasing who was still unconscious.

what she found there was not what she had expected there was no general no great warrior or cowardly man it was a young boy who looked no older than six summers.

amidst all this bloodshed this need for revenge all this death it all seemed to melt away when Catherine drew close to this boy from his clothes he was some kind of noble but the sigil was unreadable because of damage to his clothing.

"i must go" Catherine thought as she went to leave only for a feeling deep inside her telling her not to go, not to abandon this child so she followed this feeling as it compelled her to pick this child up and care for it so she did she pick the child up placing him on the horse in-front of her before she rode off back towards camp.

(a couple of hours later at camp)

"where is she" Asger roared as he paced back and forth in front of Takeda as he sat there watching him rage back and forth "she will be back soon and she needs to be with all these new people" takeda said as he looked round at the large amount of new comers to the camp.

"they dropped there banners to fight for use there one of use now" asger said as takeda turned back to him after having a quick look round "if you say so" Takeda said as Asger began to rage again.

"how long do we have to wait she just disappeared after the english leader in the middle of the battle sh….." Asger continued to rage as takeda stopped to look at a approaching rider it was Catherine and he could see something in front of her something small.

"well she is here now so what are you going to do" Takeda said causing asger to looked as see Catherine entering the camp "CATHERINE" asger roared as he began to walk towards her as she got off her horse and place what Takeda could now see was a child on the ground carefully like a mother would a new born babe.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE US BEHIND" Asger said as he grabbed hold of Catherine before throwing her across the ground and picking up a random sword that was lying around.

"I FOLLOWED YOU BECAUE YOU WERE A WARRIOR A LEADER NOW WHAT ARE YOU I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS DISGRACE TO CONTINUE I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE THIS COMPANY" Asger shouted getting gasps from the surrounding men but takeda new different asger was not making a power play he was trying to bring back Catherine's fire the only way he knew.

"come on" asger roared as he swung the sword at Catherine causing her to dodge sluggishly as Asger quickly took the advantage before punching her to the ground "is this it is this all you are the people that died for you in nothing do they" Asger roared only for Catherine to roar back as she flew off the ground and rushed at him causing him to raise the sword to block only for her to swing downwards snapping the sword in half with a mighty crack.

"ahhhhhhhh" she roared as she cut Asger from his shoulder to his navel leaving a deep cut "ha ha ha ha ha ha ah" Catherine gasped out as she realised to damage she had done.

"Asger I'm sorry i c…." Catherine started only to stop when asger placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her "thats the Catherine we know" asger said as takeda walked up to both of them "remember Catherine you not alone Richard maybe gone but he did say one thing to use before he left and that was to stand with you and we intend to follow that through" Takeda said as he looked her dead in the eyes before smiling as Asger let out a laugh.

"yeah so don't worry as long as you stick to who you are the commander we all know everything will be fine" asger said as Takeda raised question that he had been thinking ever since Catherine had gotten back "who's the kid"

"thats a long story"

(end chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

The legend of the three

Chapter 7 arrival from the east

A lot can change in a small amount of time and just such a thing had happened to the crimson mercenaries it had been five weeks since the death of Richard and the show of what the strength rage can give a person. what had happened that day had scared Catherine being told the brutality she had displayed shook her as she tried to fight with some form of grace.

in the five weeks that had passed the crimson mercenaries had rose from a broken company numbering only thirty nine men to a battlefield changing force of two hundred and fifteen strong. that had brought it own problems with as now they would be looked upon with more interest and would no long be under estimated.

lucky for the crimson mercenaries not to much had be changed for them while it did take time for Catherine to reorganize the new numbers it did not affect them to badly as the wagons they had taken from the English had given them all the supplies they needed to outfit the numbers and have much to spare.

after everything had blown over Catherine decided that the company would need time away from the battlefield to rest and recuperate but all the older members knew that what she really meant was that she could not lead the company the way she was at the time.

so they set off Catherine had chosen a decent sized port town a good distance away from the war that would allow her the time she needed to get her thought and mind more stable so that she would be able to lead the company again with her thoughts clear.

it had taken them almost two weeks to get to the port town this was due to the fact that they were in no rush so she did not push them to move faster. in the that time the child had woken up just two days after they had set off and what he had said had shook Catherine to her core and made her want to keep him close.

(just under five weeks ago)

"when is this kid gonna wake up" Asger said as he shifted where he was sitting will looking from the boy to takeda who sat opposite him "don't know Catherine said he fell from a horse he could be out for days if he hit the ground with enough force" Takeda said as he leaned back while looking around Catherine's tent more specifically the map of France showing the way the wars was going.

"god she sure dose keep an eye on the situation all the times docent she" Takeda said as he directed Asger's attention to the map "hn don't know why thats needed we go from battle to battle what good will that do" Asger said as he shook his head before looking back to the child.

"if this were an child from my home he would have been up by now" Asger said as he was interrupted by Takeda "yeah yeah if this were my homeland ya da ya da ya da that all you ever say you paint a weird image of a place you know".

"what do you mean by that" Asger said as he leaned towards takeda raising his voice a little "well from what you say i've got the image of a land with women who look like men and children who can head butt a horse and come out better than the horse" Takeda said as he leaned back as Asger jumped up.

"id take that back if i were you skinny man i think you just insulted my home" Asger said as he moved towards Takeda "well what do you expect this is the image of your home you paint" Takeda said as he stood up and stood in front of asger only inches between them but hey were soon interrupted by the sound of a groan.

"the boys waking up go get Catherine" Asger said as he pushed Takeda towards the entrance of the tent before walking back to where he was sat as he watched the boy begin to open his eyes as takeda went off to find Catherine.

"mmmm when…..where am i.." the boy said before he locked eyes with Asger before letting out a scream that rang through the tent and into the camp "whoa whoa kid calm down" Asger said a he panicked as the boy backed away to the edge of the tent as fast as he could to get away from Asger.

"kid calm down i'm not going to hurt you" Asger said as he reached towards him only for the kid to frieze as he looked terrified at Asger as Asger looked down at where the kid was looking it was some blood from his wound.

"its only blood kid calm down" Asger said as the boy shook violently as Asger tried to get closer to him "please no stay away" the child screamed as he shook his head as tears flooded down his cheeks but then stopped when he heard a voice.

"hey Asger what have you done" Catherine shouted as she ran into the tent as Takeda followed closely behind her "nothing he just started screaming when i went near him look he won't let me get hold of him" Asger said he tried to defend himself as he reached out to the child again only for the child to moved with surprising speed as he scrambled past Asger to Catherine before jumping to her causing her to catch him in her arms but what he shouted shocked all three of them.

"MOMMY" he cried as Catherine caught he as he cried and dug his head into her shoulder as he held her in a vice grip "Catherine i he your…" Asger started only for Catherine to shake her head in denial.

"eerrm Catherine he dose look like you a bit" Takeda said as he looked the similarities they share those being the blonde hair and soft features "cath…" Takeda started only to be interrupted by the Childs voice as he cried and drove his face into Catherine's shoulder as he help onto her as if his life depended on it.

"you died i saw it everybody said you died but your her your alive" the child said as he move away from Catherine shoulder and looked her in the eye "your back arnt you mommy" the child continued as Catherine realised why he was saying this.

"yes son i am" Catherine strained out as he cried in delight as he tighten his arms round her neck as he hugged her again "where are we mommy" the child said as Catherine panic a little before answering "were at camp resting you at a battle weren't you remember" Catherine said as she held out the hope that he would leave it there.

"okay when will we go home to father" the child said as Catherine replied "soon but you must sleep now it was a long battle and you got hurt" she said as she tried to get him to lie back down.

"no no i just found you not not going away" the child cried out as he began to cry again "don't worry I'm not going anywhere come on i'll stay with you as you sleep" Catherine said as she carried him back to the furs.

"promise you won't leave again" the child said as Catherine placed him under the furs as she sat next to him as he held her hand tightly as he lay his hand down as he looked at her as Catherine gave Asger and Takeda a look that told them to wait outside and with that they left the tent to wait for answers.

they didn't have to wait long as fifteen minutes later Catherine quietly exited her tent only for Asger to voice is confusion "Catherine what i…." he started before being silence by Catherine "shhh he is sleeping" Catherine said as she made Asger lower his voice.

"what was that Catherine the child suddenly calling you mother" Asger said as he tried to get some answers but before she could answer Takeda spoke up "the child has mistaken Catherine for his mother so she must look like his real mother" Takeda said as he looked at Catherine.

"you hit the nail on the head there Takeda from what he said his mother is dead" Catherine said making the two stop and think "we can't just leave him in some town for his noble family to get him" Catherine said as she looked back to the tent an act that was not missed by Takeda.

"come on Catherine this is a camp of men who go to war and fight its not a place for children" Takeda said laying down the law "i know but i can't leave child thats lost its mother alone especially when that child thinks i'm its mother" Catherine said as she stood her ground but before ether of them could start Asger voiced his thoughts.

"Catherine should keep him here in the camp" Asger said shocking takeda "this is a child asger not one from your home a young boy would would injure easily" Takeda said as he tried to get Asger to explain himself.

"a child should not be separated from its mother" Asger said only for Takeda to answer him back "but Catherine is not his mother" he said stressing the point Asger looked him in the eye.

"a mother is a woman who cares for a child and i can see that Catherine won't change her mind on this so why force it" Asger said as Takeda sighed in defeat before turning to Catherine "he must stay at camp then he can't leave" Takeda said as he lay out his conditions.

"fine now we have to try to find out all we can about him but its going to be down to you two i have to play the part as mother so i can't ask to questions that are needed so find out all you can" Catherine said as she turned to go back to her tent as she left Asger and Takeda to ponder how they would do this.

(flashback end)

it was a lot harder getting information out of the boy then they both thought as he would not stray to far from Catherine and was still fearful of most people but Takeda was able to get one piece of information out of him his name Louie.

that much information was a god send for them as they saw they would be able to get more information out of him but it would take some time for him to warm to Takeda and more so Asger.

the sight of a child round the camp was a strange sight for the men of the crimson mercenaries as they were not used to seeing something so weak and fragile. they were equally confused when they child called there leader mother yet they would not question it they trusted there leader and if they didn't then what could they trust.

they would continue there way to the town Catherine had chosen at a relaxed pace with no stress and fear of death allowing them to rest there battle weary minds from the constant battles they had been fighting.

even when they were traveling louie would not leave Catherine's side as he would ride on her horse with her so as to stay as close to her a possible still scared that his mother returned form the grave would disappear again. and so the days for company became quiet they would wake break camp set off and when sun down came they make camp and hunt for food before retiring for the night before repeating the day again.

when they finally arrived at port called Calais it was miracle that the french still held the town but when they arrived they knew why the town was surrounded by walls that could hold back an army twice the numbers of the garrison. but even with theses walls they were not safe they had seen battle nearby the town so when they saw the crimson mercenaries they mustered there garrison without a second thought and by time that Catherine ,Asger and Takeda reached the town with the company the gates had been barred and the defenders stood atop the walls she remembered that clearly.

(three weeks ago)

"stop the men" Catherine said as she turned her horse before shouting "HOLD" this caused the company to slow to a halt around fifty meters away from the walls just out of arrow range.

"they think were here to attack ill….." Catherine thought as she felt Louie grip onto the arms of her tunic "its okay don't worry" Catherine said as she put her other arm round him without thought.

"we have to show we are not her to fight w…" Catherine thought before her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from behind her "Catherine whats going on" a voice shouted as Catherine turned to see Asger and Takeda making there way to her.

"they have barred the gates and see us as a invading army" Catherine said as asger and takeda looked towards the town and the town gearing up for a siege "stupid french men i'll go make them open the gate" Asger said as he began to walk forwards only for Catherine to block him with her horse.

"we can't go over there just think if i were to go over there than they would only see a foreigner like they would if one of you two to go over there, we'll send over some of are french men in the company to set a meeting up with the towns major to allow use to set up camp here" Catherine said as she motioned for one of the french men to come forward.

"Oui madame" the man said as he looked at Catherine bowing his head a little before looking up at Catherine as she spoke "aller de i'avant leur dire que nous voulons parler" she said as the french man nodded before walking forwards as Catherine reached into her saddle bags and pulling out a white cloth before holding it up for the men on the walls to see.

"Catherine what did you tell that man" Asger said as the frenchmen walked away towards the town "i told him we seek to parley" Catherine said as she looked over her shoulder at Asger.

"parley.." Asger said slowly confused at the word and its meaning "parley, to speak peace ,to talk" Catherine said explaining to Asger the meaning only for him to frown.

"why must we talk we only want to rest and resupply" Takeda said getting Catherine's attention "not all people are welcoming and even less so when they are at war" Catherine said as she looked forward to see the man they had sent forth enter the town as the gate was opened slightly.

"now we wait" Catherine said as turned to Asger and Takeda "go back and tell the company to break march and gather here and rest" she said as she waited for a response from the town.

so they gathered up and waited and waited, hours passed until finally the gate opened again and out walked there man followed by three men on horse back.

"here they come" Catherine said as she stood up and singled for takeda and asger to come to the front as the rest of the company started to stand up and ready themselves.

"what is it" Takeda said as he and Asger reached the front where Catherine was to see the three riders approaching "there finally ready to talk" Catherine said as the men on horseback stopped ten paces away from the company.

"bonjour grand jour était d'avoir" Catherine started as the men on horse back looked at them "oui" one of them said before laying out there terms.

"le lord maire parlera avec le chef de ce groupe et un autre" the horseman said causing Catherine to take a breath in before turning round to Asger and Takeda "what did he say" Asger said not liking being in the dark of what is being said.

"they said the lord mayor of the town will speak with me and one other" Catherine said as she looked at the two before continuing "Asger stay here with the men".

"why are you taking him" Asger said confused only for Catherine to answer him"we want to make peace with him not intimidate him" she said as Asger stopped and thought about it and seeing Catherine reason for telling him to stay behind

"lets go" Catherine said as she and Takeda followed the horsemen back to the town "Catherine i hope you have a plan" Takeda said as he and Catherine walked towards the town.

"i know what I'm doing and i trust that you have my back" Catherine said as Takeda looked at her and smiled as he placed his hands inside the sleeves of his kimono and smirking.

as they got closer to the walls they could see just why this town was still in french hands "thats a lot of arrows" Takeda said as he looked up and the archers on the walls with all there arrows facing the two of them.

"its okay they…." Catherine started only to stop when the horsemen stopped them and moved towards the gate as it opened and out walked a average looking man flanked by two men on both his sides.

"bonjour" Catherine said surpassing the man not that they could tell as his face remain blank with only a slight raise of his eyebrows to show his shock.

"surprising for a woman from England to speak french with such skill thats almost as surprising as a woman leading a band of misfits on the battlefield" that man said in english shocking Catherine.

"you speak english" Catherine said as she was thrown into a loop "yes i do you pick things like this up in this day and age" the man said as he walked forwards towards them.

"Quinn, thats my name and i am the mayor of this town what business do you have leading this force against my town" Quinn said as the looked straight at Catherine and Takeda.

"we came to rest and resupply and set up camp nearby the town for the foreseeable future" Catherine said regain her thoughts as she launched straight into the negotiations.

"so you want to lead your band into my town where if you felt like it you could overwhelm my garrison and take the town" Quinn said with a sharp edge "i know what you insinuating but we would never we have never taken action against the french" Catherine said in response to his accusations.

"that may be true but i don't know you i don't see what drives you so to me you are a threat and can't allow a threat near my walls" Quinn said as Catherine stopped to think before talking "we would never attack your home we would gain nothing for it as we would never be able to make coin again in this land and would be hunted every step we took in this country" Catherine said as she clenched her fist before looking up at Quinn.

"that maybe true but people have betrayed others for under the threat of worse things" Quinn said as he stood there unfazed as Catherine clenched her fist even tighter the more he spoke "so come smash your band against my walls i won't fall go kill your men like all your kind do" he continued as Catherine snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU" Catherine shouted as she stepped forward only to be stopped by two of his guards as the men on the walls levelled there arrows causing Takeda to pull his hands from his sleeves revealing small blades between his fingers three in each hand.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WE CAME HERE SO THAT NO MORE OF USE HAVE TO DIE WE LOST ENOUGH AND YOU WANT TO LECTURE COME I'LL DASH YOUR SKULL ACROSS THE GROUND" Catherine shouted as she was being held back by the two guards.

"fine stand down men" Quinn said as his men looked at him before lowering there swords and stepping away allowing him to walk right up to Catherine looking her in the eye as she looked at him confused before continuing "fine you can be here there conditions and you will follow all of them or die no more no less".

"lets talk then" Catherine said as she began to calm herself as takeda put his knives away and relaxing "that was scary there" Takeda thought as he watch Catherine calm herself.

"what are the conditions then" Catherine said as she looked at Quinn "there will be three conditions, the first one will be that no more than five of your men can enter the town at once, second none of you can carry arms in the town and third if the town were to come under attack you and your men are to take up arms to defend us from outside the walls agree to this and you can do as you please" Quinn said as Catherine listened to him.

"fine i will agree with the conditions but i can not follow the last one without some form of payment be it money or food i don't care" Catherine said putting her foot down on the issue "fine we will pay half of what you are given for a battle" Quinn said as Catherine nodded and held out her hand as he returned the gesture and shaking her hand.

(flashback end)

and with that they were allowed to stay and set there camp up for the foreseeable future. the three conditions that were agreed upon were seen as annoying and stupid by a lot of the men but enough understood that this would be the best deal the could make. Quinn had also held up his end of the deal and by night fall the same day as agreeing on the conditions he sent the contract to the camp.

and so the company settled down to relaxed style of life well as relaxed as you could get with two men who could not stop arguing every chance they got but Takeda seemed worried recently and what ever it was it could reveal itself soon.

"mmmmm" Catherine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes as she woke from her slumber as she went to get up only for two small arms to tighten round her and a head push into her chest "Louie such a clingy child" Catherine thought as she loosened his arms with a smile before she moved him from her chest as she got out of the furs and went to dress herself.

"we will have to move on soon the men don't want to show it but they are getting restless they need something to fight or they might begin to fight amongst themselves" Catherine thought as she slipped her tunic over her head only to wince as her left arm screamed in pain as she held her arm against her chest until the pain mellowed out.

"its not broken i can tell that it would hurt a lot more" Catherine thought as she finished putting on her tunic before looking back to Louie "he's fast asleep" Catherine thought as she smiled at the small child as she walked out of her tent.

"lets go see Philippa she should almost be doing making it" Catherine thought as she walked through the camp that now covered a large area in sight of the town "its as if are fate has change" Catherine thought as she looked at her company stronger than ever compared to how broken it had been.

as she was walking through the camp see saw that the camp was a lot quieter and empty than it should be "where is everybody" Catherine thought as she walked up to one of the few members standing around "hey" she called out catching the mans attention causing him to jump.

"boss what wrong" the man said as he stood in straight "where is everybody" Catherine said as the man began to shift around causing Catherine to raise her voice.

"where are they" she said causing the man to flinch and point in a direction and spoke "there" he said as Catherine looked towards the direction he was pointing to.

"good" she said as she walked towards the place he was pointing to "now to find out whats going on" Catherine thought as she sped up as she began to hear commotion and then to see a crowd.

"COME ON" a shout rang out among the cheering as Catherine arrives at the crowd as she pushed her way through the crowd until the noticed her and let her through.

as she got to the front she found out what was going on "oh dear" Catherine thought as she sighed at the sight she was confronted with. what she saw was Asger wrestling with four of the men "COME ON" Asger shouted as he threw one of the men off his back before grabbing another and knocking him to the ground before falling on the last two knocking the air out of them.

"IS THAT IT COME ON IS THERE NO ONE ELSE" Asger shouted as he held out his arms looking round the crowd looking for the next opponent before freezing when he saw Catherine "er Catherine this is a….." Asger said as he tried to explain what as going on.

"well you lot do come up with some interesting ways to pass the time continue" Catherine said with a smile as the crowed all rushed forward jumping onto asger "have fun" Catherine shouted as she walked away from the crowd.

"and i thought i was all me who liked to bully meat head" a voice that reapplied to be Takeda said as he walked towards Catherine "theres a difference he brought that on himself you cause the rest" Catherine said as she and Takeda both laughed before Catherine began to walk away before looking back and saying one last thing.

"there are none of are men in the town today go take the big one to you both need nothing new to do he sure do a least" Catherine said as she walked away towards where Philippa's wagon would be. it didn't take her long as her wagon was only a short walk away and when Catherine got there she got to she how Philippa's wagon home had changed gone was the single wagon that held all of the company weaponry now stood almost a dozen wagons that were needed to accommodate the supplies of the company.

"Philippa you there" Catherine called out as she looked around for Philippa only for her to jump out from one of the wagons "I'm here boss" she shouted as she walked up to Catherine as she wiped the dirt off her hands before looking up at her.

"is its ready" Catherine said as she got a smile in response as Philippa motioned Catherine towards the wagons where and moved a cloth to show Catherine something "good great work" Catherine said as she turned to Philippa.

"and what of the other" Catherine said as Philippa smiled and spoke "the other should only take a week so when we next move it'll be ready" Philippa said as Catherine nodded before patting Philippa on the back and walking away.

"good work" she said as she left head for her tent to look after the child that would be waiting there for her return.

(a hour later with asger and takeda inside the town)

"my bloody head" Asger said as he rubbed his head as takeda walked with him laughing at his pain causing Asger to turn to him "its not funny i could have sworn one of them took a bite out of me" Asger said getting another round of laughs from Takeda.

"stop laughing i was not funny" Asger shouted at takeda only for him to wipe his eye as his laughter died down "i can't help it you asked for it as well which makes it even better hahahah" Takeda said before he began to laugh again.

"mmmmm" Asger growled as Takeda turned to him as they walked and finally stopped laughing by changing the subject "its been a while since we've been to a tavern i do hope you don't start another fight as i always have to clean up after you" Takeda said causing asger glare at him.

"come on it always happens i finally have time away from all the sweaty bodies of men, i want to spend my time with indulging in certain activities" Takeda said with a grin only for Asger to hit him in the back of the head "ow what was that for" Takeda said as he turned to Asger and stopped walking.

"i had enough of listening to you go on with yourself and me hitting you er it just happened" Asger said as he shrugged before looking down at Takeda only to see him looking past him at something behind him with a concerned face.

"come on Asger lets not waste time come on" Takeda said as he turned quickly and began walking away at a fast pace "huh why is he in a rush" Asger thought as he looked behind him to see to men in armour he had never seen before with familiar looking swords at there sides.

"I've seen swords like that before but where" Asger thought as he caught up with Takeda who was strangely quiet "takeda whats….." Asger started only for Takeda to suddenly turn and walk down another path.

"why are we going this way this way takes longer" Asger said as he looked down the path takeda had avoided only to see two more men dressed like the one he had seen before "who are they and why is…." Asger thought only to be taken out his thoughts by Takeda talking.

"i wanted to enjoy the town its been a while and we don't know when we will get another chance" Takeda said as he walked down the path as the came to the end of the path before turning down onto the main path through the town where the tavern was located.

as they turned onto the main path Takeda sped up again as he walked very quickly towards the tavern as Asger followed after him a couple of steps behind him "what is going on" Asger thought as he saw Takeda dart into the tavern.

"what the hell" Asger thought as he stopped outside the tavern and looked around to see more men wearing the same armour as the ones he had seen before "are these men after takeda is that why he's trying to avoid them" Asger thought as he pushed open the door causing a man behind the door to jump back in fright at the sight of Asger.

"where is he" Asger thought as he looked around the nearly empty tavern and spotted Takeda leaning against the side of the tavern's bar.

"whats going on" Asger said as he walked up to Takeda as the both looked at the bar "nothing" Takeda said with a final tone.

"this not nothing your all worked up and scared" Asger said as he tired to force an answer out of takeda only him to look away from Asger "shut up theres nothing going on drop it" Takeda said as he gripped onto the end of the bar.

"i won't ask again tell me whats going on" Asger shouted as Takeda spun round at him before they were both shocked by a shout from the entrance of the tavern "TAKEDA HIER TO THE SECOND SWORD OF THE SHOUGN" a voice shouted causing Takeda to go still.

"huh" Asger thought as he watch takeda freeze before turning to the voice to see a woman wearing the same armour as the men he had seen before flanked by two men wearing the same armour an both sides.

"TAKEDA ANSWER ME" the woman shouted as Asger got a better look at the woman shouting she had soft features with deep brown eyes and long back hair that flowed down her back.

"ANSWER ME" she screamed as Takeda stood up from the bar and walked towards the woman as the men at her side reached for there swords causing asger to have a revelation "that where I've seen those swords before Takeda has those sword then these must be from his home" asger though as he watched Takeda walk past her and out the tavern as she turned and followed after him with her men in tow.

when asger got outside he saw that the men had blocked off takeda's escape "TAKEDA STOP" the woman screamed as takeda tried to walk away only to be blocked by the woman's swordsmen "STOP RUNNING AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO" she screamed as Takeda froze before turning to her with a hard look on his face as he began to walk towards her.

"STOP" she screamed as she drew her sword and held it towards him as he continued to walk towards her "STOP I'LL CUT YOU DOWN" she screamed as she thrusted her sword towards Takeda cutting his cheek.

"WHY WHY WHY" the woman screamed as she lowered her sword before dropping it as she looked up at takeda "you won't understand you never could" Takeda said as he reached up and pushed his hair away from his face and backwards reaving his full face scar over his eyes and all.

this caused the woman to start crying as he walked past her saying one last thing "I'm sorry Miya" takeda said to the woman known as Miya as he walked away into the town as Miya shouted at him as he left "I'LL GET YOU YOU WONT RUN AWAY AGAIN".

as Takeda walked away into the town the swordsmen rushed to Miya "Miya-sama" they said as she pointed to were takeda had been causing them the chase after takeda before she pulled herself to her feet before walking off towards the harbour as Asger try to find where Takeda had gone.

"why could he not just come quietly" Miya said as she walked down towards the harbour "why did he have to run" she continued as she walked down the path as she held her head up as she wiped her face with her arm as she sped up to get to the harbour.

when she arrived at the harbour she walked straight to one of the ships that were docked as she was met by a group of men under her command "Miya-sama you have returned" one of the said in there native tongue Japanese.

"yes the others are chasing after takeda now we need to ready the ship to leave" Miya said only to be stopped by one of the men "there will be no need for we leave now" the man said as he punch Miya in the stomach knocking her to the ground as they went to pick her up.

"were taking you to one your promised too" the man said only to hear a voice speak fluent Japanese "no you won't" the man turned to the voice only to be knocked unconscious by a fist owned by Takeda.

"Takeda wha…" Miya said from the ground as she looked up at Takeda only for him to swing his fist taking another one of the men out before the others turned and drew there swords.

"god damit" Takeda thought as the men began there attack as Takeda swung his body around to dodge the attackers "shit" Takeda thought as a sword just missed his head as he spun and pulled a sheath off of the waist of one of the attackers and using it as a sword.

but this would not do as they were getting closer and closer with each strike and the small wound he was getting were slowing him but then suddenly he slipped on some blood "no" he thought as he lost he balance and to regain it as a sword was inches away from his chest only for the man to be sent fly when he was hit with something heavy.

"HANDS OFF THE SKINNY MAN" Asger shouted as he ran froward and grabbed two of the men before slamming them into the ground before kneeing a third one in the chest before standing next to takeda "come on five of them two of us we got this" Asger said as Takeda smiled as they both attacked.

as the two began to fight there way through the last few men Miya stood there watching them "there like two best friends and two enemies at the same time" she thought as she watched them finish off her attackers.

once they were done takeda walked up to Miya "why" she said as Takeda look at her before speaking "i did it because you don't deserve to die for nothing" Takeda said as he looked away to see more of Miya's swordsmen.

"ha here come the rest of your guard good bye Miya" Takeda said as he turned and ran off with Asger in tow "Miya-sama" one of the swordsmen shouted as they gathered round her.

"are you okay Miya-sama" one of the men said in Japanese as they looked around at the downed men before Miya spoke "theses men tuned on me kill them" she said as her samurai picked up the bodies and took them onto the ship as Miya stood there thinking one thing.

"your not getting away that easily Takeda"

(the next day at the crimson mercenaries camp)

"one…..two…three….and return" asked repeated as he did three sword swings in quick succession before placing it back in the sheath before repeating the process only to swing to his right to block a mug from hitting him "Asger" he said as he turned to the offender as he sat there mug missing from his hand.

"i'm Bored is there nothing better to do than watch you do the same thing over and over again" Asger said as he sat on the ground trying to find something bette to do.

"fine lets drink then as you helped me yesterday so i'll drink with you" Takeda said as Asger cheered as he poured out a drink for Takeda as he sat down "so who was she" Asger said as Takeda sighed and gained a far off look.

"an old friend if you could call her that" Takeda said as he took a large drink from his mug as Asger listened intently "its a long story but know this i left my home in circumstances i would not have wanted" Takeda said as they both took a drink before turning round hearing a commotion from on of the guards on the edge of the camp.

"Asger" Takeda said as he nodded and they both stood up and rushed towards the commotion only to see a face from yesterday "Miya" Takeda said in shock as he saw Miya and all her samurai excluding the ones from yesterday.

"what are you doing here" Takeda said in shock as he tried to think how she could have found out that he would be here "Takeda will you tell your men to stand down thy are in my way" Miya said as she walked forward with her samurai retinue only to be stopped by the mercenaries as more began to arrive because of the commotion.

"Takeda tell your men to stand down now or i will make them" Miya said as her men drew there sword causing the mercenaries to arm themselves in response as more and more of them began to arrive it was at the moment Miya realised she was heavily outnumbered.

"Takeda stop this tell them to lay down there arms" Miya said as the tension rose to unbearable levels "i can't" Takeda said as Miya took that as an act of defiance.

"so you want to fight" Miya said as she drew her sword and readied for a fight "no i mean i can't even if i wanted to" Takeda said as the two groups looked like they would kill each other until.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" a voice shouted cutting the tension a the mercenaries parted to allow somebody through "oh shit" both Asger and Takeda thought as they saw Catherine come out from the men with Louie in tow and stand in front of Miya.

"Takeda who is this woman wait don't tell me she is your lover and that your son" Miya said as a rain cloud seemed to appear above her "er Miya she is not my lover sh…." Takeda started on to stop when Catherine told Louie to wait as she walked forward and smack Miya onto of the head.

"what the hell" Miya said as he men went to rush forward only to stop when Catherine started talking "he is not my lover and these men are not his they are mine and this is my company of mercenaries" Catherine said as Miya started at her in shock.

"what how, you lead all these men" Miya said as she tried to process these facts as she looked up at Catherine when she began talking again "so why are you here at my camp threatening my men" Catherine said as Miya regained her resolve.

"i have come far to bring takeda home" Miya said as she looked at Catherine in hopes that she would let her take Takeda only for they to be shot down "no he is a member of my company and i will not subject him to a fate that could be against his wishes Catherine said as Miya tried to think of a way to change her mind only for Catherine to continue.

"you have two options you can go home or you can wait until he wants to return now go think it over" Catherine said as she turned and headed back through the men quickly followed by Louie as she walked towards Takeda and Asger as the men began to disperse.

as Catherine got to them she only had one thing to say to him and it was very simple.

"what did you do this time and you better not skip any details"

(end chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

The legend of the three

Chapter 8 rebirth

"mmmmmmmm" Catherine hummed as she sat in her tent looking at her map of France as she moved a few pieces on the map as she considered what was going on.

"so from what we have been hearing from the travelers the English are making several smaller assaults against small French castles from Olreans to Metz and from what there saying there winning" Catherine thought as she moved pieces symbolizing the English and placing them on the map.

"so if we were to quick march we could make it to one of these castle in time to find work" she thought as she looked over the castles to see which the company would be able to make it to the closest "La-Pucelle" Catherine thought as she placed her hand over a part of the map.

"right we'll break camp tomorrow and start head for La-Pucelle with our for of two hundred and fifteen with a further forty men from that Miya girl" Catherine thought as she remembered the scene from a couple of days ago when Miya had turned up at the camp again before getting on the ground and bowing asking to stay with the company until takeda decides he would return with her.

"we now stand at two hundred and fifty five a strong number this means will have to delegate more men to asger and takeda" Catherine thought as she was brought out of her thoughts by a quiet voice "mama".

"I'm here" Catherine said as she moved to the furs where Louie was before lying down allowing him to grab hold of her before settling down and falling asleep "such a cute child" Catherine thought as she drifted off to sleep with the child cuddling up against her body.

(the next morning)

"right men I've called you all together this morning to announce something" Catherine said as she looked over the whole of the crimson mercenaries as they stood round her listening to her every word " and that is that we will be returning to the battlefield" she said getting a loud roar of approval from the whole company as she held her fist in the air as the men cheered before quieting down as Catherine lowered her arm as she began to talk again.

"but we are changed we have been reborn we have changes from the rag tag group of around forty men worrying about there future in face of are death" she said as she looked round at the men as they gained a downcast looked before she continued "but now we return over two hundred and fifty strong"

"now that we have the numbers to stand among the best we must be known and seen, we need something we can rally under" Catherine said as she motioned for Philippa to come forward with something in her hands "whats that" Takeda thought as he watched Philippa and something to Catherine.

"now i will give you something to stand under something to look for when you are lost on the field of battle a place to rally where your brothers will be waiting to stand will you i give you" Catherine said as she unrolled the object before slamming the wooden part off it as she reapplied it causing all the men to stand there in shock as she shouted to them.

"OUR BANNER" she shouted as the flag unfolded in the wind revealing the symbol on it a side facing lion with an eastern dragon wrapped round its body with an owl atop the lions head all in deep red with with rose thorns round the three beasts with a black background.

"now stand together under are banner" Catherine cried out as the men lets out there roars as to men stood in shock at the meaning of the banner "a dragon/a owl" Takeda and Asger both said respectively as they under stood the meaning behind it they would stand together the three of them.

"we march out as one again we will do it under this banner clothed as a true army" Catherine said as she looked at them before giving one last order "now go gather you new armor from the wagons and ready yourselves to march break camp and let us march out of here dress like a real army under are banner" Catherine shouted as the men cheered one last time before dispersing to ready themselves leaving only Catherine Takeda and Asger.

"Catherine how…." they both started before she smiled and spoke with a far off looking in her eye "i didn't Richard did he believe in you two so much that he had them ready to be made i only had it finished" she said as she held out her hand.

"come on stand with me dragon" she said as she tuned to Takeda "and owl" she continued as she turned to Asger as they both held out there hands placing them atop hers.

"okay lion" Asger said as they held there hands together in the middle before they all smiled and pulled back drawing back and raising there arms together as Catherine spoke "come now we are reborn and we fight are way to glory".

(two hours later outside the gate of the town)

"lord maire" a townsman shouted as Quinn rushed to the gate only to see it open and out side the entire crimson mercenary company "what the" Quinn said as he walked out the gate in shock as he looked round the force that stood outside his gate.

gone were the raggedy armored men and the men wearing no armor at all and in there place was a standing force all clothed in the same armor. with large brimmed kettle helmets with mail protecting the head. there bodies were covered by a thick hauberk then covered them completely ending at the elbows and thigh with metal shoulder pads and leather gauntlets ending the amour with leather breeches and boots and long surcoat that enders at the knee that was completely black with a red symbol he could not see.

"what the" Quinn said as he looked round at the band of mercenaries he had seen a few days ago now replaced by a force that gave off the look and feel of a professional army "what happened to them wait they even have a banner" he thought as he looked past them to see a banner flying above them.

"lord mayor" a voice called out causing Quinn to turn to see Catherine on a horse as she approached him "what is this" Quinn questioned as he looked back at the new crimson mercenaries.

"we came to thank you for your hospitably but we must now move on" Catherine said as she smiled while looked down at him from her horse "if you ever need a force to fight for you just send a word and we'll come and fight for coin" she continued as she turned her horse and started to move away as she turned and waving goodbye.

"good bye to you we will see each other again some day thats for sure" Quinn said as Catherine nodded before turning her head round and riding off as the men lined up began to march away.

as Catherine rode off she arrived at the front of the company and slowed to a normal pace that the company would follow in there long march to La-Pucelle "just you wait here we come France" Catherine thought as she looked forward as the company began there month and a half journey.

(three and a half weeks later)

the crimson mercenaries were on there way to being half way through there journey and lucky for them they had made it this far with no trouble covering more ground than a normal army would. this was due to the fact that Catherine had the men load all there armour onto the wagons so that it would not weight them down was they alternated between as fast march and a slow run.

they set up camp and the sun had gone down and Catherine had called asger,baldwin,takeda and there ally for the foreseeable future Miya. she had decided she would solve a problem the company was going to have in the future before it could happen.

"thanks for going here at this time i have something that i would have liked to leave for another time but unfortunate it needs to be sorted now" Catherine said as she looked at the four people who stood in her tent as she looked ta each of them.

"whats this problem boss" Baldwin said as he looked at her confused at what this problem they were going to have was "yeah i want to know as well Catherine the company is stronger than ever what problem could we have" Asger said adding his thoughts into the conversation.

"i would like to know as well" Takeda said as Miya stood next to him remain silent as she did not know much of the company so felt she could add nothing to this discussion "its quiet simple really" Catherine said as looked at all of them before continuing.

"its that fact that we are stronger and have more men so now we are at risk of divided loyalties" Catherine said as Miya finally joined the conversation and spoke "might know much about this company but i don't get what your going on about" she said voicing her thoughts.

"its okay Miya its thanks to you really that i released this problem" Catherine said as Miya looked at her confused "what do you mean by me revealing this problem" Miya said as she tried to make sense of what Catherine was talking about.

"what i mean is if something were to happen who would the men follow" Catherine said causing the mens eyes to widen as they released what she was speaking off "Catherine you jest" Baldwin said as he looked at her.

"i wish i was but I'm not this is a real problem just think now" Catherine said as she turned to Miya before continuing "say Miya you get captured whats stopping your men turning on use as they would only follow you and your interests" Catherine said as she addressed Miya causing her to take a step back.

"i wouldn't dare I'm no coward" Miya said as her eyes flashed with anger at the accusation Catherine had lay upon her "don't worry i mean nothing by that i only pointed out what could happen let give another example then" Catherine said as she looked at the men in the room.

"what if i was captured or slain in battle who would the company follow now of us the company would tear itself apart will no clear leaders so I'm going to solve these two problems right now" Catherine said as the men looked at her before Takeda spoke up.

"Catherine how are you going to do that" Takeda said as he waited for Catherine to clue them in "were going to divide the company into separate units each with a different purpose and leader who can act on his own judgement if the situation where to change while keeping the overall strategy in mind Catherine said as the three men nodded there heads in agreement.

"its not something new we have had to split the company before but now it will be final" Catherine said as she pointed at Baldwin "Baldwin you will command the main body of the company numbering one hundred twenty men and will be are infantry force that will be used to hold the line" Catherine said as Baldwin nodded.

"yes boss" Baldwin said as Catherine then pointed to Asger "Asger you will then take the rest of the company without horses the other forty men and you will use them as a line breaker unit something your good at" she said as Asger laughed and hit his chest with his hand.

"what about me Catherine" Takeda said as she turned to him "Takeda you will work with Miya to command the men she brought with her theres nobody else" Catherine said as Takeda rubbed his chin before talking.

"okay Catherine i'll do it" Takeda said as Catherine looked at him an then Miya before yawning "its late go get some rest we will sort the men out tomorrow" Catherine said as the four turned and left her tent.

"more work" Catherine thought as she moved and sat down on the chair and let out a sigh and lowering her head and closing her eyes "i can do this come i can do this" Catherine thought as a tear left her eye before she opened her eyes when she felt a pair of small arms round her.

"Louie" Catherine said in a small voice as she felt him hold her with his small arms "don't cry mama" he said as he squeezed her causing her to let out a sad smile and pulling him closer into her with her arms.

"come on lets go to sleep" Catherine said as she picked him up before laying him down and following him into the land of sleep as she drifted off.

(the next day)

"okay men i know you are eager to continue marching but this can't wait" Catherine said as the men began to talk among themselves about what she meant before stopping when she continued "up till now we have all been moving on or on judgement but now we will move as one you will all be assigned a unit and a leader to follow" Catherine said as the men started talking among themselves as Catherine began to point to men as she sorted them out into four groups.

surprising it only took around half an hour for the groups to be assembled and they were divided as such the main force with Baldwin who held the most physically strong men who would make up the shield unit. then you had Asger who took the men who were more suited for assaulting and destroying any the fought against they would be used to break open lines and shield walls they were the sword of the company.

then came Takeda who was going to be working with Miya and her samurai they would be used as advances scouts and attackers that would be used to hit the weak points in a formation and escape they would be the dagger of the company.

and finally theres Catherine's unit the mounted members of the company there cavalry that would be used to run down fleeing men and counter the opposing armies mounted units they would be the lance of the company.

"now men you have your units and your roles in that group you have shown me what you can do individually now show me what you can do when you are one mind one unit" Catherine shouted as the men nodded as looked over them all before speaking again.

"now every day before you sleep you are to report to your unit and train as one so that when you take the field there will be now hesitation as you will know your place and how you will fight do you understand" Catherine shouted out as the company shouted back "yeah".

"Good now go rest it's going to be a good day tomorrow" Catherine said as everyone dismissed off to do their own thing.

(Two and a half weeks later)

the remaining part of their journey remained uneventful with the men throwing themselves into their new training while there leaders each did their own thing for Asger and Baldwin that was drink in anticipation for battle while Takeda sat alone away from Miya and any of her samurai while Catherine spent this time readying herself of battle as she would sit awake at night as the day drew closer.

"we should be drawing near la-pucelle and closer to battle" Catherine thought as she looked down from atop her horse as she clenched her fist only to feel a hand on it "its okay" Louie said as he looked over his shoulder at Catherine as she pulled him closer into her body.

"thank you" she whispered as she looked up as they approached the top of a hill only to come to a sudden stop before she turned her horse and shouted "somebody get me Asger, Takeda, Baldwin and Miya" she shouted as the riders began to stop at the top of the hill slowing the men on foot as they began to talk among themselves as they slowly got up the hill only to stop as well.

"what is it Catherine" Takeda said as he and Asger arrived with Baldwin and Miya not far behind them "look" she said as she pointed behind her as the four looked over the hill only for Miya to gasp as they were confronted with a sight that could shake a person.

when they looked over the hill what they saw was a scene from hell as what lay before them was a decimated filed filled to the brim with bodies and a devastated village behind it "what happen here" Baldwin said as they slowly entered the field as they walked through the carnage.

"i don't know but from the looks of it a battle took place here" Takeda said as Catherine turned her horse before picking Louie up and handing him to one of the mounted men "take him to Philippa" Catherine said as Louie reach out to grab hold of her only for her to take his hand.

"its okay just stay with Philippa i'll be back soon" Catherine said as she turned her horse back round as the man rode off with the child in tow "right lets look for survivors" Catherine thought as she singled for the me to spread out.

"there has to be survivors" Catherine thought as they entered the village as they all started looking round the village for any signs of survivors "Catherine you can't really expect there to be anybody left" Asger said as he looked round with hard eyes at the bodies of not just men but women and children.

"no i don't but we still have to look" Catherine said as a shout rang out from one of there men in the field "they found one" Asger said in shock as they rushed over to where the shout had come from to fine some of the men looked down at a bodies that lay against a pile of bodies.

"who….who….are….youuuuuu" the man struggled out as he looked around at the people stood round him "where the company of the crimson mercenaries" Catherine said as she got off her horse as she approached the man then crouched next to him.

"i….i…i'm… . . .i" the man struggled out before he bought up some blood "ca…. . . " he continued as he tried to reach for a banner that lay in the mud out of his reach.

"ta…take…..that..and.. . ….lord…head…west" the man said as the his head began to drop as Catherine stood up "okay we'll do it" she said as she looked down at the man.

"th…thank…..you" the man said as his head inlay dropped as life left him "Catherine whats the plan" asger said as she walked to her horse before mounting it.

"we head west were not going to be payed for this we will honor the request of a dying man" Catherine said as she went to the banner before picking up the muddy banner with the French regalia on it along with other things she did not recognize before she shouted to the men to gather up and head west through the village.

"what could Catherine be thinking" Asger said as he turned to Takeda as they moved to with the men as the grouped back up as they started to head through the village and west to the supposed lord "i don't know but there is a chance that this lord could contract us to fight for him and from the look of this battle he needs all the help he can get" Takeda said as the last of the company came over the hill with the wagons.

"Takeda" Catherine shouted causing him to move to her side "what wrong" he said as she looked down at him from atop her horse.

"go gather so of your men and go on ahead find this lord and get a look at the situation where going to be walking into" Catherine said as Takeda looked at her "got it Catherine" Takeda said as he headed back towards Asger.

"what's happening" Asger asked as Takeda looked at him "Catherine is sending me ahead to scout out what's going on" Takeda said as he walked away to gather some of his men while the company continued to move through the ruins of the village at a slow pace.

"Catherine" Asger called out as he approached Catherine on her horse "what's wrong" she said as she looked round at the company was the moved through the village ruins away from the carnage.

"what's going to happen now" Asger said as he watched Takeda and a small group began running ahead while Catherine had the company wait for the wagons to move up "were going to arm ourselves and march to this lords aid" Catherine said as the wagon were starting to be moved through the village ruins.

"that's it no further thought" Asger said as he questioned Catherine's lack of forward planning "there not much else to think over that man seemed to be of some importance so one way or the other we will be payed be it coin earned through thanks or blood" Catherine said as she looked back at the wagons progress seeing the men starting to gather round the wagons that had come through the village as they took their arms and amour and prepared for battle.

it only took the men around twenty minutes to arm themselves and reform the lines "now men move out" Catherine shouted as the company began to march forward ready for battle. as they marched all that could be heard was the sound of them marching as they moved like the sound of a drum loud constant and ever increasing.

as they marched west they began to have to spread there line more thinly as the paths had them marching through thick woodland forcing them to only two men across "this is worrying" Catherine thought as she rode through the thick woods with her men it wouldn't be hard to trap us here" she thought as she look back as the men as they moved through the woods.

"you seem relaxed" Catherine said as she as she looked down at asger as he walked next to her "why should i not be" Asger said as he walk next to her with his axe and sword on his back.

"well were in a thick forest and move very easily so" Catherine started as she looked down last him as he responded "so what" Asger said as he turned to her as he walked.

"so what if we were to be attacked were would we move to" Catherine said as she looked round at the trees again as Asger took a quick look before looking back to what's in front of him "there's nobody out there and if they do come they won't stand a chance" Asger said as he looked back at Catherine.

"i just wonder sometimes how you can be so confidant its as if you don't fear death" Catherine said as they headed a shout from ahead of them "the scouts are back" Catherine thought as they watched one of the scouts run up to them.

as the man drew nearer to them a unsettling feeling started to come up as he got closer to them "no" Catherine whispered as the man arrived in front of her and started saying things in a language only takeda and Miya knew.

"Catherine what ar….." Asger started only to see Catherine spur her horse forward as she rode past the man in the direction he came from 'Catherine stop" Asger shouted as the men stood there confused as she rode on ahead as Asger turned round to them.

"come on men lets go" Asger shouted as he started running after her as the men all began breaking into a run to follow Catherine and Asger as the men on horseback thundered past them.

"come on don't be dead not another one" Catherine thought as she flew through the trees eyes to the ground looking for a body or bodies of the men she had sent forward ahead of them.

"come on where are you" Catherine thought as she slowly left the company's line of sight "where are they" Catherine thought as she looked up to see smoke ahead of her.

"oh no" Catherine thought as she spurred her horse faster as she stopped the end of the trees and she flew forwards towards it "come on" Catherine thought as she rode but then suddenly a shadow jumped out in front of her horse causing it to rear up.

"ahhhhh what the" Catherine shouted as her horse reared up as she looked down to see takeda "Takeda your alive" Catherine said as he stepped back as Catherine tried to calm her horse.

"what's going on why did you send a man running back" Catherine fired out as she looked down at him as she her the sound of horses behind her as her mounted men thundered towards her as they slowed seeing no danger.

"we need to hurry" Takeda said as he looked past her to see the men on foot begin to arrive "why what's going on" Catherine said as he looked back at her before turning to the edge of the trend walking towards.

"Takeda what's going on and what's the smoke" Catherine said as she dismounted her horse and walked up to him only for him to point to the end of the trees as Catherine looked out.

what she saw as she looked out was chaos out of the trees lay a field covered in bodies and atop them where a French forces slowly being overwhelmed in a brutal melee with the English.

"Look at the banner" Takeda said directing her attention to the banner "that's the reason we need to hurry that's the same banner as the one we are returning" Takeda said as Catherine understood why he had them rush here.

"we were to late to get here before the battle started and if we don't hurry it will finish before we can return that flag" Takeda said as she saw Asger arrive with the rest of the men "then we have to hurry then" Catherine said as she tried to think of a way to save the French men.

"right we need to get down there no… we can't the French won't know who we are er….er what do i do i…." Catherine thought as her breathing quickened as a cold shiver went through her body as one of her hands started to shake "er men we…..ah" Catherine started only for Takeda to talk.

"Catherine i know you have a plan ready but i have an idea" Takeda said as he looked her in the eye as she nodded her head allowing him to talk "Catherine get that banner and have it flying when we attack alongside ours" Takeda said as Catherine looked at him for an explanation.

"its something my people did when we fought when in battle people don't look at solders to tell the crimes apart it the banners when the French see us coming with that banner they won't attack us and the English may even turn tail and run" Takeda said as Catherine moved and mounted her horse as somebody brought the banner they had been given and had it held by one of her riders.

"alright men come on" Catherine said as the men moved forward as they stood on the edge of the trees as Catherine took a deep breath as she looked down at her shaking hand "thank you Takeda" Catherine thought as she looked at Takeda before she shouted "all men forward".

as the words left her lips the horsemen thundered forward out of the trees onto the battlefield as they charged towards the melee as she sat there atop her horse as the men on foot began to charge as she rode behind the men on foot.

(in the melee)

"AHHH" a man shouted as swung his sword down onto a Englishman's sword before lifting his sword again and bringing it down again and again before he broke the Englishman's guard and pulled his sword free from the man's body before taking a breath and looking round.

"ahh ahahh ahah" the man gasped out as he stabbed his sword into the ground and used it to stay on his feet as he lay his head against his swords handle as the sound of battle rang around him.

"my….lord….." a voice rang out as the man slowly raised his head to see a french knight coming towards him "my lord" the knight shouted as the man now revealed lord looked up at the knight and the heavy blood stains on his armor.

"my lord a new force has appeared from the trees" the knight said as he lord went to stand only to stubble and be caught by the knight "my lord" the knight said in concern as he helped the lord to his feet as they looked round at the battle.

"my lord what are we to do the English has us surrounded" the knight said as the lord looked round him at the battle before trying to move for his legs to lose there strength "god dam them" the lord gasped out as the knight picked him back up.

"my lord look" the knight said as he directed the lords attention to the tree line away from the melee only to see line of men on horse back thundering towards them "is this where it ends" the lord said as his head dropped.

"no its not my lord look" the knight said as the lord looked back up to see to banners above the riders. two banners flew above them on a banner he had never seen before and one he knew very well "they fly your banner my lord there here to help" the knight said as he cheered as the horsemen galloped towards the melee followed by men on foot.

"that's my banner" the lord thought as the horsemen smashed into the melee cutting there way through the melee like a hot knife through butter. they thundered through cutting down only the English knights and men at arms leaving the confused French men.

"see my lord the battle is won" the knight said as he relaxed slightly before hearing a shout from behind him causing him to turn to see two men running at them "look out my lord" the knight said as he let go of the lord causing him to fall to the ground as he rushed towards the attacking men.

"shit" the knight said as he tried to hold back the two attackers cutting down one before being stabbed in the back by the other killing him "now die French dog" the men said as he turned and rushed towards the downed lord.

"is this the end" the lord thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the end only for nothing to happen "what" the man thought as he opened his eyes to see his attacker dead and men in armor with black cloth and a red sigil.

"who are these men" the lord thought as he tried to stand as he looked round at the men seeing some of his men nearby unharmed but then he heard some of his rescuers talk "there English" the man thought as he began breathing quicker as he readied himself to fight till the end.

"come on" he shouted in French as he looked round at the men as the men look at him unflinching as the men began to move to allowing people through "they must be the leaders" the lord though as he looked up to see the people moving towards him.

"what the hell" the said as he looked at his rescuers there were three of them the one on the right was huge larger than any man he had ever seen. the one of the left was his polar opposite he was average size but had long hair that coved parts of his face. then there was the last one who was on a horse " a woman" he said as he looked at her.

"yes a woman" Catherine responded in French shocking him as he looked at her and then what was in her hand "why do you have my brothers banner how dare you steal it from him" the man shouted with the last of his strength as he fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

"what are you waiting for he shouted out in French as he waited to be finished off "fine" Catherine said as he relaxed his body only to hear something hit the ground in front of him.

"what the hell" he shouted only to see the flag in front of him "your brother sent us to return this even with his final breath he asked us to give this to you even before he thought about himself" Catherine said in French as the man looked up her as he forced himself to his feet as he took hold of the flag as he looked her in the eye.

"thank you" the man said as he looked up at the banner as he turned back to her "who are you, you fly a banners unknown to me" the man said as Catherine smiled.

"we are the crimson mercenaries a band well over two hundred strong" Catherine said as the man looked at them as if thinking about something "you will want a reward for bringing this banner back to me but i can give you one but if your were to help me free my home then you would get something" the man said as he made a very big gamble as he looked round at the men.

he then turned back to Catherine only to hear her laugh "even at a disadvantage you make such a request okay then we'll help give us a target and we will take it" Catherine said as she held out her hand as he looked at her and then returned the gesture and shaking her hand.

"now we will stand ready give us the word when you want us to move" Catherine said as she turned and left with Asger and Takeda as the men dispersed as one of the lords men ran forward to his lord.

"my lord what are we to do" one of the men said as he look at his lord "gather the men that are still standing and send a rider to find the relief forces that should be on there way if the letter is received speaks the truth" the lord said he sat down holding the flag.

"my lord" the man said with worry only for the lord to wave him off as he grips the flag "its okay i just need to rest" the lord said as he began to rest as the man ran off to regroup the scattered men.

(three hours later)

it had taken two hours for the lord to regather his scattered men and once he had he called for Catherine to move out as he moved his men supported by the crimson mercenaries onward to there target with a combined force of four hundred and seventy strong.

As they marched to their destination Catherine had time to talk with the lord about what their target was and it turned out to be the lords very own castle as he had heard that the English were on their way to it as he was fighting the English with his brother. Catherine was also able to get his name from him Tristan.

Tristan had said they would soon arrive at the village only a short distance from his castle from what Catherine thought it would be an easy battle they would trap an English force between an army and a castle.

Catherine was confidant this would be an easy battle but she would soon find out that this would be what she got because as they drew close to the village and the castle in the distance they confronted with the complete opposite of what they expected.

"what the hell" Catherine said as she looked out to her apparent victory only to find that the lords castle had already fallen and the village was under attack "shit Asger, Takeda, Baldwin go go save the villagers i will follow you soon" Catherine shouted as all three began shouting to there men.

"lord Tristan…..lord Tristan" Catherine shouted out as he galloped towards the lord "lord Tristan" she shouted again as she slowed her horse to a stop in front of the lord.

"lord Tristan what are you going to do" Catherine said shacking the lord out of his daze before looking at Catherine "my lord i will fight the village attackers go on ahead and drive them back to the castle" Catherine said as Tristan looked down to the village to see the crimson mercenaries charging towards the village before turning to his men.

"alright men were heading for the castle let go" he shouted as he moved his forces towards the castle going round the village "right now to save the village" Catherine thought as she raised the banner and galloped to the village.

(With Asger and Takeda in the village)

"come on" Asger shouted as the he smashed into the distracted Englishmen who were in the middle of raiding the village "die" Asger shouted as he swung his sword down cutting down a man before smashing his axe into another man before he looked round to see the men smashing the English.

"ahhhhhhhh" a scream rang out causing Asger to spin round to see a english man at arms stood above a young child with his sword raised before the man was sent flying as Asger stood there with his axe missing "thank you thank you" a woman called out as she ran to the child and carried him away from the fighting.

"bastards going after children" Asger thought as he swung his sword dicapiating three attackers before punching a fourth one crushing is skull before letting out a load roar "yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

with this roar some of the English turned and tried to run only to be cut down with a couple of quick slashes "do you have to make so much noise" Takeda said as he moved towards Asger as the fighting started to tip into the crimson mercenaries favor quickly as the English raider began to see this as a fight not worth fighting.

"Looks like the English are not up for a fight" Takeda said as he looked round to see the English in the beginning of a rout as the English fled the village only to be cut down by Catherine's horsemen.

"Well that was easy" Takeda said as he watched the fighting start to die down "this wasn't a fight not worth the effort" Asger said as he growled out as he walked off as Catherine arrived on her horse.

"Asger" Catherine said as Asger growled out as he walked past her horse "what's wrong with him" Catherine said as she turned to Takeda looking for a answer only to get a shrug of the shoulder.

"fine go find Baldwin tell him that you three are to stand by here in the village and defend it and then go find Asger" Catherine said as she rode off towards the castle followed by her horsemen.

the village is safe now onto the castle Tristan and his forces should have destroyed the English and taken the castle. it didn't't take Catherine long to catch up to Tristan and his forces "shit" Catherine said as she looked at the French.

The French had not made it to the castle before the English had escaped to it and now the French stood outside unable to assault the castle as arrows rained down on them from the battlements.

"dam them" Catherine said as she looked up at the English on the battlements as she rode towards the French as they began to move away from the walls taking considerable losses.

with the French pulling back it became harder to find Tristan so it ended up taking her quite a while to find Tristan who was now ordering his commanders around.

"my lord the village is safe" Catherine said as she got Tristan attentions "good the people are safe, right were going to need to siege my castle to take it back, go i'll send word when i need you" Tristan said as he turned round to one of his commanders.

"this castle won't be easy to take" Catherine thought as she looked at the castle it was not the most magnificent one she had ever seen but it was one that was built to fight off attackers and Catherine could clearly tell that by its design. the castle had high wall that was from what Catherine could games was three men thick and with four towers that stood along its walls a strong castle any day but what made it harder was the slight incline that it stood upon and the un passable woodlands that covered two sides of the castle those being the north and west sides.

This siege will last a while even with the numbers we won't be able to rush over the defenders" Catherine thought as she turned her horse and began to head back to the village her men in tow.

(later that night at camp outside the French village)

"we have got are orders from Tristan" Catherine said as she looked up at the other leaders of the company as they stood round inside of Catherine tent.

"So what's the plan then, what role are we going to take in the battle tomorrow" Baldwin said as Catherine saw Asger clench his fist "we won't be fighting in the battle tomorrow" Catherine replied as she looked at Baldwin only to hear a shout of rage.

"WHAT" Asger shouted as he slammed his hands on the table in rage shocking the others next to him "i said that we will…." Catherine repeated only to be interrupted by Asger's shouts.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID BUT WHY WON'T WE BE FIGHTING" Asger shouted at Catherine as she looked at him as she took a step back from the table before looking at him.

"the French are going to be testing the defenders tomorrow and they want us to guard the village from any English that escaped the castle and are regrouping" Catherine said as she looked at Asger as he ground his teeth together before turning an leaving the tent in a huff.

"Catherine should w…" Takeda started only for Catherine to wave her hand and speak "leave him Takeda he needs to cool off" Catherine said as she gripped the edge of the table before looked up at the remaining people.

"right you know your orders at dawn we will form up outside the village and keep watch over the village until we get word from Tristan to come and assist him in sieging the castle" Catherine said as Takeda, Baldwin and Miya nod before leaving Catherine in her tent.

"fuck" Catherine said as she let out a deep breath as she leaned onto the table in her tent as she thought over Asger anger at not fighting tomorrow.

"i hope we find so combat so or Asger may do something he will regret later" Catherine thought as she began to go over plans for the coming siege.

(a month later)

two weeks two long weeks hand went by and each day the crimson mercenaries would be up at dawn and would be in formation by time the French awoke and each day they would wait and wait for the order to move and assist the French in assaulting the castle and each day the received no order as they watch the French smash themselves against the walls of the castle.

and with each day the men's frustration grew and grew as they became more and more restless none more so than Asger as each day he grew angrier and angrier to the point where Catherine had to relive his built up anger by sparing with him.

this did something for him but it was not enough asger needed to destroy something to kill and dominate it and a spar would not do this for him and Catherine new she would need to find him battle for he would end up killing a member of the company.

Another thing that had weighed on Catherine's mind was the villages as each day they would form the villagers would watch them from a distance an some brave or stupid children would move closer to see the men easily.

one villager had come very close to the camp and the formation on may occasion nearly every day a young girl would come and watch the company and her probably from confusion of seeing a woman wearing armor.

and so after two weeks of waiting they were given word to advance on the east side of the castle and support the French assaulting that side and so on the fourteenth day of the siege the crimson mercenaries moved out to battle leaving only a skeleton force to defend the village.

and so they assaulted the castle along with the French but even with a fresh new force joining the attacking force they were still beaten back taking more casualties than they could inflict on the english. this continued for another week each day the dead of the company grew and after a week of assaulting the castle they had taken a loss of fifty seven men with no progress.

with no progress in sight the moral began to lower each day until the twenty fifth day when the siege tipped into the advantage of the French and on this day the crimson mercenaries would meet another mercenary company for the first time and how they interacted.

(five days ago)

"GOD DAMIT" Catherine shouted as she watched the assaulting forces attacking the castle "Catherine calm down nothing will change by you shouting" Takeda said as he watched her sit back down as they looked out seeing Baldwin and Asger trying to move a shield wall forward only to be stopped by the rain of arrows.

"a week a fucking week and no progress we have attacked these walls with nothing to show for it" Catherine said as Takeda looked at her understand her feeling about the situation.

"boss" a man shouted as he ran up to Catherine getting her attention "another force is move towards us from behind" the man said as Catherine stood up and turned quickly.

"shit Takeda gather any of the men in reserve and rush to me" Catherine said as she followed the man with a couple of her men as she ran with the man she was confuted with the sight off a force of around one hundred men to a hundred and fifty.

"who are you" Catherine said as what looked like there leader moved ahead of his men before stopping his horse in front on Catherine before looking down at her. he was a large man but Catherine could tell it was muscle even with his armor he was also an older man somewhere between fifty to sixty summers with a thick grey beard.

"what does a woman want with us wearing armor" the man said as he looked down at her and the men stood with her "i am the commander of the crimson mercenaries and i think its my business to know who is coming behind my men" Catherine said as she looked up at him.

"ha a woman leading a mercenary company very well woman my name is Franz and this is the germanium legion and the men that will be taking over the assaulting of this side of the castle" the newly named Franz said as he looked up from Catherine to see Takeda and a group of the crimson mercenaries.

"well there are more of you" Franz said as the men formed up behind Catherine "what do you mean you will be leading us" Catherine said as she looked up at him.

"you have potential but you lack one major thing" Franz said as he began to move his horse past her before saying on last thing "experience".

(flashback end)

"today we will end this siege" Catherine said as she looked out at the combined forces of the French, crimson mercenaries and the germanium legion as they stood against the walls as the French finally used there battering ram on the gates after almost a month of trying to get it to the gate.

this was mostly thanks to the legion assisting them and Catherine had to accept that what Franz had said was right with half her numbers he had accomplished more that what they had in the time they had been attacking the castle and now it was going to show.

"Takeda why are you not up there" Catherine said as she looked to her side to see Takeda "i would be off no use in there to cramp for me to move besides with all that stress Asger has built up you think i want to be anywhere near that" Takeda said as Catherine laughed before speaking.

"so what do you thing of the other company" Catherine said as she looked at the fighting "honestly i think there better than us and if we were to fight we might only just win by having more men then them" Takeda said as Catherine listened to him.

"that's a strong statement" Catherine said as she turned to him to see him smiling "well never was one to lie" Takeda said as they both let out a short laugh before turning back to the castle after hear a colossal smash as they saw the men rushing through the gate.

" and with that it over we better move and stop asger before he goes to far" Catherine said as she stood up and got ready to head for the smashed gate with Takeda only to see him looked off towards the village.

"what's wrong" Catherine said as she walked to him as saw smoke coming from the village "oh no" Takeda said as Catherine began running for the village soon followed by Takeda and his samurai.

time seemed so slow as Catherine ran for the village everything seemed to stop as she ran and ran for the village after an agonizing few minutes she was at the village and it was a complete war zone.

"AHHHHHHH" Catherine shouted as she rushed into combat smothering her fear as she fought her way through two men before Takeda and his samurai rushed in aiding her.

"Louie" Catherine shouted as she looked round the fighting as she trying to find Louie as she move round the battle she cut down each Englishmen as they come on after another and then they began run but Catherine would not allow it as she ordered the men to chase after them to leave no one.

she then looked and looked but no Louie she then fell to her knees as she felt despair began to creep into her heart until a small cry called out "mama".

Catherine turned as she saw Louie running towards her as she held open her arms as ran to her before jumping into her arms as she held him tightly only hear a shout behind her "die witch" a Englishman said as Catherine turned her head to she a man bringing his sword down upon her.

"i'm sorry" Catherine thought as she saw her end approaching only for the man to freeze and start coughing up blood before falling to the ground revealing a young girl around sixteen summers old shaking with a sword in her hands.

"why" Catherine whispered as the girl looked at her dropping the sword before speaking "i want to be stony please teach me" the young girl shouted as she bowed her head as Catherine stood with Louie at her side.

"fine you save my life so i will fulfil your request what's your name" Catherine said as the girl look up at her "its Joan, Joan of orleans" and with that the start of a grand tale how it would end who knows only time will tell.

(chapter end)


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend Of The Three

chapter 9 young aspirations

Battle was a given in the life of a mercenary at any moment you would need to be ready to fight for your coin its just the way things are. so when you have spent weeks in the dirt and the mud fighting to take a mere house of stone on a hill theres only one thing you can do.

"CHEEERS" a chorus of voice bellowed as they smashed there mugs together in celebration the contents spilling like the blood they had shed mere hours before.

celebration is the one thing that all people can do it helps them forget the hardships and this isn't any less prevalent in the camps of warriors as they celebrate their deeds on the field of battle.

while the victorious army partied and cheered on member of the victorious side was not for she was busy in her tent.

"right with this the companies coin will be enough to sustain use until we find another contract" Catherine said as she sat in her tent and wrote numbers into a book "haaaaaaa" she sighed and sloughed in her chair and look to the entrance of her tent.

"this will go on all night" she thought as the sounds of party and celebration rang through into her tent before turning back to Louie who was laying down some how finding sleep even with the roaring cheers outside.

she sighed before standing up "better go take a look" she thought as she walked out of her tent pushing the flap out of the way and exiting the tent.

"boss" the two men outside said as they stood to attention "good job both of you keep up the watch nobody is to come near my tent am i clear" Catherine said as she looked at the pair.

"yes boss" they said a little louder before she walked off into the camp as the sounds of celebration echoed around her.

"this is what we needed" she thought as she walked through the encampment as she cast her eyes over the jolly men celebrating their victory "a win like this is gonna push the men onwards" she thought as she looked round to check the men she had placed on guard round the camp were still on watch.

"good…good" she thought before hearing a loud voice call out to her "HEY BOSS" she smiled as she stopped and turned round to see the owner of the voice.

"baldwin how are you doing" Catherine said as she watched the man sway a little as he got to his feet to salute her "at ease man" Catherine said causing the man to stop halfway before sitting back down with the other men.

"so your enjoying yourself then" Catherine said as baldwin sat back and smiled before finishing his drink in one go "you got it boss" he said as he reached for another.

"come on boss have a drink" baldwin said he held up a drink as the others smiled and looked towards Catherine before she waved them off "I'm fine baldwin did you complete the orders i gave you" she said as she looked at him.

"i did my lady" baldwin said as clearly almost seeming not to have drunk anything before smiling and taking a drink "alright then enjoy yourself" Catherine said as she smiled and turned before leaving.

as she was walking through the camp looking at the fire as her comrades sat and enjoyed themselves in revelry she was barcode into by somebody taller than her.

"oh hey Catherine" the voice said in a surprised tone revealing themselves to be takeda as she looked up to see him standing there "you seem sober" Catherine commented as she looking in his lack of swaying or difficulty standing.

"well i haven't had a chance been stuck with Miya going on and on at me" takeda said with a sigh as he began scratching the back of his head before Catherine responded "whats she been bugging you over" she said before he looked at her and motioned for her to walk with him.

as they began to walk through the camp he spoke but not before letting out a sigh "she's been bugging me about home, she hasn't given up on dragging me back she just switched to annoying me until i go back on my own" he said as he ground his teeth in irritation.

"well I'm nobody to judge what you do with your life but from the way she talks of taking you home it sounds important" Catherine said causing takeda to mumble some curse word under his breath.

"well am i right" she continued before takeda responded with a quick "it docent matter now" effectively ending this line of conversation. Catherine seeing that this would go nowhere changed the topic "so wheres the big one then" she said as she looked around not seeing any sight of him.

"to be honest it surprising i know but I've not seen sight or sound of him since the battle ended" takeda said as he looked around as well before he turned back to Catherine to see her talking to one of the men keeping watch.

"son of a whore" she cursed before waving the man off before turning back to takeda before looking up at him "well" takeda said with his usually laid back tone.

"nobodies seen him but i have a terrible feeling that i know where he is" Catherine said as she began walking towards the edge of the camp "so where do you think he has gone then" takeda said as he fell in next to her as she walked at a fast pace pacing men as they went.

"Catherine where is he" takeda said as he spoke only for Catherine to stop and point towards the direction of the other camp the germanian legions camp "kuso" he said before he sped up with Catherine as they moved quickly to edge of camp grabbing as many sober men as they could find before arming themselves and marching towards the opposing camp.

(in the germanian legion camp)

"your a funny man" asger roared as he slammed his hand repeatedly on Franz"s back as he laughed before taking a large chug of his drink.

"yes yes my big friend" Franz said as he looked at asger laughing as if nothing was wrong "for a man to just walk into our camp all the way to the centre and relax like this he must be a fool" he thought as he looked round to see his men looking at him and then to asger as if asking for an order.

"well this is a strange occurrence but i won't let it go to waste" Franz thought as he turned to asger and slightly waved his hand causing his men to back off ever so slightly "so my big friend what are you doing here" he said with a pleasant tone and cheerful smile.

"mmmmmmmmmm" asger mumbled as he finished his mug before looking straight into the eyes of Franz with a sharp look before smiling "don't know" he said carefully as he looked round for another barrel.

"has this ones brains not developed with his body" Franz thought as he looked at asger as he refilled his mug before taking as gulp.

"AHHHHH THATS IT" asger exclaimed causing a few of the me early to twitch in tension and for Franz to cut his thoughts short "i know why i came here" asger said as he placed his mug down and locked eyes with a strange look in his eyes and a wolf like grin.

"then what is it" Franz said as the tension raised even higher as asger leaned forward stopping only inches from his face "TOO FIGHT YOU" asher shouted as he threw himself to his feet and reaching for his weapons as the surrounding men drew their swords and holding them out.

"ASGER" a voice shouted splitting the tension causing asger to turn to the voice to several of Franz's men coming towards them with Catherine stood in the middle of them with a look of quiet fury with takeda following closely behind her along with a couple of the crimson mercenaries.

"tss" asger tutted before place his weapons bak to his sides before turning to Catherine and walking to her only fir a voice behind him to speak up.

"my lady it would seem you have misunderstood the situation" Franz said as he stood up and walked up to asger before placing his hand on his shoulder "this gent was invited in by me for a discussion" he said flippantly as Catherine looked at asger in suspicion before sighing and turning to leave.

"thank you" asger said as he looked back at Catherine as she began to walk away "no harm done good fellow" Franz said as he waved his hand flippantly with a soft look in his eyes.

"she's just trying to hurry back to her brat" asger said without thinking before walking away "any how let drink another time" he continued as he walked off oblivious on the information he had just let out.

"yeah sure" Franz said with a smile as before waiting for asger to walk out of sight before looking at the ground and letting out a laugh and looking back to the space asger had occupied "a big but simple man indeed" he thought as smirk stretched across his face at the information that had been handed to him on a silver platter.

"now what else will you tell me in the future"…

as Franz was sat there thinking asger, Catherine and takeda along with the small group they had brought with them where heading back towards there camp "hey cath"… asger started before she spun round and struck him "don't hey me what where you thinking walking to a camp of another force be them mercenaries or not" she shouted as the men around them stood there looking in shock before she turned to them and sent them a look causing them to turn around and continue back to the camp.

"there was nothing wrong with go…" asger started "what going into a camp full of people who could kill you you have no right to take such a gamble" she continued to shout before taking a breath and turning away from him.

"Catherine" Asger said in a softer voice before reaching out to grab her shoulder only for her to walk froward to the camp "just get bak to camp and stay there" she stated firmly before leaving asger stood there with takeda who had stood there silent.

"she's only looking out for your safety she's not ready to lose another so quickly" takeda said in a soft tone as he looked at the back of Catherine as she walked away "i know but I'm not fragile as to shatter at the slightest touch" he growled before he began walking back to the camp to head in for the night and a long night it would be.

when dawn broke the camp was up and about with each man going about his task or resting, enjoying the little time they had before they were to get back on the road to the next battle that could be there last. with the camp busy Catherine finally had the time to relax yet she couldn't so she decided to find the girl from the battle "Joan her name was" Catherine thought as she walked out of the camp and towards the village.

"this is rare occurrence, there must be something behind this as a girl would pick up a sword without a reason and even then is a stretch, as I'm far from normal by taking up the sword" Catherine debated as she walked trying to go though what little information she had on the girl to try and find her motive.

as she walked closer to the village she noticed how much calmer it was, it was a clear show of how this had become normal and almost everyday for the common people. "now where is she" Catherine thought out load as she walked through the village noticing a few of the villagers smiling towards her.

"this may take a while" she said as she looked around "i could just ask for her" the thought passed through her head as she turned to the nearest villager an older woman with a tired look and approached them,

"good day to you" Catherine called out in french causing the woman to look up from her task and to bow her head in shock "yyyy..yes my lady" the woman stuttered out causing Catherine's eyes to widen before she spoke.

"no no there is no need to address me as such" she said as she held the older woman shoulder and make her raise her head "for i am no lady and hold no lands here" Catherine continued as the older woman stood straight and looked at her.

"I'm looking for a girl from this village she looked around thirteen summers old with hair of gold Joan her name was" Catherine stated as she woman seemed to close up "why would you be looking for such a person" she asked causing Catherine to looker her in the eye causing her to jolt in fright.

"i. sorry my lady..i mean ma'am" the older lady spluttered in response of Catherine lowering her head and avoiding Catherine's gaze "hey i….." Catherine started only to spot when she heard a voice call out.

"LADY KNIGHT" a voice shouted causing Catherine to turn and see the very person she was looking for running towards her in a full sprint before coming to a sudden stop before her.

"you came you really came" Joan said in quick succession causing Catherine to shake her head in dismay before turning to her an looking at her "so are you going to show me how to fight" Joan continued excitedly.

"silly girl return to your home" the older woman said causing Catherine to turn to her making her lower her head again only for Joan to move past Catherine to the older woman before taking hold of her hand "don't worry ill be fine i asked for this" she said as the woman looked at her bright youthful eyes before Joan spoke again "ill be home before dark".

"are we going then" Joan said as she turned back to Catherine with a smile "okay then come then" Catherine said as she turned and began to walk away "see you later" joan shouted to the older woman as she and Catherine began heading for the edge of the village.

as they left the village they walked in silence with Catherine saying nothing and leaving no room for conversation despite jeans attempts of conversation. this continued for what felt like a considerable amount of time before Catherine stopped in a small clearing away from the village and the crimson mercenary camp.

"catch" Catherine said surprising Joan as she had to stumble to catch the practise sword before righting herself and looking at Catherine "good, now come" Catherine said as she held her sword to her side as she looked straight at Joan with stone cold stare.

Joan took a breath she didn't realise she was holding in before taking hold of the wooden sword with both hands before rushing forward and swinging the sword down in a large arc only for Catherine to side step her swing before sending a vicious strike to Joan's side knocking her to the ground roughly.

"get up" Catherine spoke in a cold tone causing Joan to scramble to her feet taking deep breaths as she got to her feet all the while clutching her side "again" Catherine's cold voice rang out as Joan looked at her and shook before taking several deep breaths in before rushing forward again.

only to freeze as she looked at Catherine only to for her to seem so much larger than before "never freeze up" Catherine voice boomed as she surged forward smashing the wooded practise sword into Joan's stomach sending her flying backwards onto her back.

"aaaa" Joan cried out only to look up to see what seemed like a giant bring there blade down upon her as she sucked in breath in fear as she tried to scramble way only for the blade to land inches away from her face leaving her frozen in place as it landed with a heavy crash the seemed to shake the ground underneath her head.

"come back her tomorrow your done for today" Catherine said as she turned her back to Joan and began to walk away "wait" Joan shouted as her voice shook while she tried to get to her feet only for her legs to give out under her.

"no your done for today" Catherine said as entered the wooded part of the clearing out of sight of Joan as she walked back toward the encampment. "she has no fighting potential, her strikes are weak, she steps clumsy and her fighting spirt is confusing she wants to fight but believe heavily in the lord. Catherine thought as she walked back before sighing.

"its no matter we leave in a fortnight, that all i need to break her from these childish delusions" Catherine thought as she clenched her fist before arriving at the edge of the camp "now lets get back to work" she said as she entered the camp.

and so the day passed and as per Catherine promise she was at the clearing every morning waiting for Joan to arrive and every day when the sun was rising in the sky she would arrive. it would be the same each day as Joan would tried and fail to strike Catherine as she retuned with more vicious attacks each day giving Joan more and more bruises. yet each time she would returned the next day ready for more.

this baffled Catherine, why a young girl so small and weak would come back to be hurt again and again each day. yet one thing remained the same, the look she held in her eyes, that boundless energy yet something lay deeper behind giving this energetic look an unnatural feel.

and yet the last day final arrived and as such Catherine was sat there waiting as she had without fail and she knew this would be the last time she waited here. "she will come" Catherine thought as she let out a sight at this girls seemingly idiotic actions.

"this is the last time, she will learn to give up this stupid pursuit" she thought as she hear a twig snap causing Catherine to look up to see the girl she had been thinking of "so you come again" Catherine spoke her voice ringing through the clearing.

"yes and this time ill hit you" Joan said will a voice so empty of uncertainty you would think her capable of such actions "fine then come little girl" Catherine said as she tightened her grip before looking towards Joan with no kindness in her eyes as she gazed at the marks that marred the young girls skin, marks she had given her.

and so they began there last dance, Joan rushed forward without hesitation launching a heavy strike down towards Catherine head only for her to sidestep it and send a strike towards Joan's side hitting her and knocking her off balance sending her to the ground.

Catherine sighed as Joan scrambled to her feet and rushed her again only to be countered again and again, and again. "just stay down" Catherine shouted striking the girl across the face sending her back down again causing her to spit blood.

"who do you think you are" Catherine shouted as Joan got to her feet and raised the sword in her defence as Catherine began her merciless assault striking her legs, her torso, her head. "do you think yourself a warrior ha" Catherine shouted her temper long since unleashed on the poor girl.

"do you think yourself a man" she continued as she send the girl tp the ground never letting up on her assault "who are you" she screamed as she drove her sword down into the ground next to Joan's head its wooden blade creaking under the force.

"who are you" Catherine screamed again as she stood over Joan before looking to her face only to breath in sharply "Joan…. i am Joan of Orleans" the girl spoke with determined eyes and unbroken emotion through all of her injures.

as she stood there gazing into Joan's face she couldn't help but see herself the need to fight and change there own fate to not be held down by there birth. sh saw somebody just like her somebody who could on day maybe understand her struggle.

"dammint" Catherine cursed as she met Joan's gaze again "this is the last time, i leave in the morning and you will go back to your normal life and give up this sad path" she said watching Joan's face move as if to speak only for nothing to be said.

"i won't let another follow me down this sad and lonely path i have taken, i won't take another over the bodies of those who trusted them to return them home" Catherine said to herself silently as she turned and walked away into the trees to leave this place behind and move on as was the life of a mercenary to follow the battlefield ever chasing the bloodshed and sadness it brought.

and so she lay there upon the cold ground before turning over and slowly getting to her feet as she cast her gaze to where Catherine had left as sadness began to enter her eyes before she began the walk home. she walked silently through the trees over the field and home as she strolled into her home and to her bed side.

"dear god please hear me" she prayed dropping to her knees at her bed side "i am lost, i have tried to become something better yet i can't" she said in a low tone.

the silence was deafening she clenched her hands tighter calling out with her heart cry for an answer "please show me the way" she said as she lowered her head receiving no answer, but then as if by some grace the sun seemed to shine even brighter casting its light throng he small window in the room covering Joan in its embrace.

"what" Joan whispered in surprise at the light that seemed to shine upon her "yes this is the sign i must hurry" she said as she scrambled to her feet and rushed round grabbing a what she could carry.

"i gotta make it" she thought as she rushed with all her speed. as Joan rushed to gather her things for travel the crimson mercenary had already packed up most of her their camp and where getting ready to leave until a request arrived one they should for all intents and purpose.

"hey boss" a voice shouted as Catherine turned to see one of her men rushing towards her "what is it" she responded noticing the mans rushed demeanour.

"the lord the one in the castle he's here" the mans word rushed out before he allowed himself to take a deep breath in "he said he wanted to meet with you" he finished as Catherine looked at him before she rubbed the bridge of her nose before letting out a breath.

"right ill meet with them good work" she said as the man nodded and turned and walked back to where the lord was waiting with Catherine following after him. "what does this lord want, we've already completed are contract what more could they want" she thought as she followed after the man.

"i doubt that this lord from what I've seen cant have the treasury to cover his own forces as well as ours assistance" Catherine thought as she finally came to lord tristan who sat atop his horse backed by a dozen of his men on horseback.

"my lord how are you" Catherine said in french as she lowered her head before looking up at the man "I'm fine yet i have little time to converse" he said as Catherine got a good look at him, he had deep bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept and the beginnings unkempt facial hear were forming.

"then what is it you need then" Catherine said getting straight to business as she looked the lord in the eye "what i need is your services i need your men to march north alongside my force" tristan said as he looked down at Catherine yet not meeting her gaze.

"if that is so then why haven't you drawn up a contract i would have been much quicker a…", "i can't pay you" he said interrupting her mid sentence with a weak look in his eyes.

"i must be mistaken my lord but what i heard you say was you couldn't pay us" Catherine said in a sharp tone as she sought to meet his gaze only for him to avoid it. "yes you are correct i want you to march with me and fight with me when i can't give you the funds to do so" the lord said as he finally met Catherine gaze.

"So thats why i give you this" tristan said as he reach down handing Catherine a rolled up piece of parchment with another attached to it as she took the parchment and opened it before taking a look "what you do with this is up to you" the lord said as he turned and rode off his men following after him.

"get me asger, takeda and baldwin here tell them i need to speak with them urgently" Catherine said as several of the en around her nodded before rushing off to find the one she had asked for.

she didn't have to wait long as soon all three of them arrived only for Catherine to signal for them to follow as she led them away from the company and into the trees. "what going on" asger said wasting no time in getting to the point of the matter".

the lord came to the camp not to long ago with this" Catherine said as she held up the parchment she had been given "what is it" baldwin said as Catherine let out a sigh.

"its a contract to march north along side his men" Catherine said as she held out the parchment for them to see "while all good there something more" takeda said catching the part Catherine had yet to say,

"yes this is a contract that he can't pay us to do" Catherine said letting the worst new they could have expected at the time" what do you mean they can't pay us" asger said as he gave Catherine a Sharp look.

"i know what your thinking no money no contract but theres this" Catherine said as she held up the second parchment "boss you of all people know what that is" baldwin said getting a look of confusion from asger and takeda.

"this is the family seal of the lord house the highest binding of the law of tis land allowing us to prove that he has said something or that he has to do something and this one is for our payment" Catherine said as asger and takeda nodded there heads in acknowledgement. "and what is written here along side his seal is the promise of payment and our right to claim it when his has the funds owed to us" she continued before rolling the parchment back up and looking at them.

"and so what do we think" Catherine said as she waited for a response she didn't wait long well let get going a fights a fight" asger said with a sharp grin before another voice spoke "it is not my place to sy what to do but it come down to the money and if they do give it when the time comes" takeda said as he leaned again a nearby tree before rubbing his neck.

"I've got other stuff to worry about then this" he finished as he looked towards the men getting ready to go "baldwin you have yet to speak your mind please do so" Catherine said as she turned to him as he let out a breath.

"boss the men will follow you far but when you mess with there ability to put food in there belly and women in their beds then there going to be problems" he stopped before looking at her "ill keep them in line and not say a word of this to them but if this battle your taking us to us goes wrong then there will be problems i won't be able to stop got it boss" baldwin said in a firm tone.

"thank you baldwin" Catherine said in a soft tone as she smiled at him before looking over the three men "right then let get moving" Catherine said as she raised her fist into the air as the others copied her actions.

as they retuned to the company they found them ready to go just awaiting the word to move as they filed into the column they had formed with baldwin in the centre with the main body of the company and with asger and takeda near the front of the column with Catherine at the column head "everybody advance" she shouted as she moved her horse froward as the column marched forward behind her.

"now all we have to do is meet up with lord tristan and follow his force onwards" Catherine thought as she rode forward at the head of her company as she thought over the coming battle and how it had to go right or the company could face serious problems. yet not long into their journey to meet up with the french lord a voice called out.

"hey wait…WAIT" the voice shouted as a person dashed in in front of her house causing her horse to be startled and raise up causing Catherine to take the reins to calm her horse before looking down at the person who had rushed out in front of her.

"you" Catherine shouted as she pulled her horse to the side to allow the column to continue to march onwards with out stopping

"you stupid girl what are you doing" Catherine shouted as she looked down to see the person who has rushed in front was Joan.

"what have i told you were leave so your lessons are over i….." Catherine said only to be interrupted "I'm coming with you" Joan said causing Catherine to do a double take.

"what" Catherine said confused of what the girl had just said "I'm coming with you for i have a greater purpose that must be done and this is the best way to do so" Joan said as she stared straight into Catherine eyes.

"what do you mean" Catherine said as she looked at Joan before Joan spoke "i am Joan of orleans and i have been told by god to free France from the english" she said with an unquestioning tone as Catherine sat stunned before letting out a small laugh before answering.

"fine get on of the the wagons" Catherine said as she turned to ride away only to hear Joan "thank you, this is the lords work your helping" she said as she rushed towards the wagons at near the back of the column.

"yeah don't regret this later then.

(chapter end)


End file.
